Final Fantasy: Something Wicked This Way Comes
by NothingSoSpecial
Summary: "This is a story about a deadly, true world in which good men are exploited for one cruel man's gain- and what it took to bring him down. Can the SOLDIER 1st Class open their eyes to the terrifying reality around them, or is it already too late? It starts with the meeting that would change everything- almost for the better." T For A Reason. Yaoi. DISCONTINUED.
1. Crash & Burn

**Final Fantasy VII: "Something Wicked This Way Comes."**

**Summary:** "((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) It began with the incident that shook SOLDIER to its core. It continues with the meeting that will create the foundation for their futures. And all the while, as something wicked stalks the ShinRa SOLDIERs, bonds will be created and bonds shall be shattered- then mended again... And the broken might just find their true reason to live again— because they have something that no one else has... this really is love, right?"

**Warning**: "This will be a Yaoi ((male x male)), first off. It will have rape, reference to rape and childhood abuse, and also implied rape. There is a reason that this Fan-fiction is rated "M," and by continuing to read this story, I am no longer responsible for any offense taken by the manuscript, and will not receive any more complaints and/or hate mail because you have hereby been warned."

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters so don't haul off and think I do. I do, however, own 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain/Commander Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**A_ _ _N**

**Zack Fair was totally ready to impress the 1st Class SOLDIER that had been assigned to provide backup for their helicopter set to fly to Wutai.** He'd been more than thrilled to discover that the SOLDIER was a 1st Class. It was incredibly rare for a 1st Class SOLDIER to come along on an assignment with mere Cadets. Usually they went alone, or were accompanied by the 2nd or 3rd Class. Never was it a 1st Class before.

The SOLDIER's name was Marshall Willowstaff, and he'd been a 1st Class SOLDIER for two years. Like the other 1st Classes, he didn't wear the 1st Class uniform, but a black turtleneck, jeans, a pair of combat boots, and a pair of gloves. To Zack's utter excitement, Willowstaff had taken the seat next to him, and Zack timidly started a conversation with him when the chopper lifted off. There were about ten other cadets in the chopper, yet Marshall seemed focused on him most of all.

Marshall, the SOLDIER known to ShinRa and Wutai alike as the "Dragon-man," had shoulder-length dark brown hair and even darker eyes. He carried a silver shotgun, which was odd in itself because SOLDIERs usually carried blades. Despite his Rank, Willowstaff was a very interesting person to talk to. He was lively and joked quite a bit, unlike any other SOLDIER Zack had encountered before.

Willowstaff revealed that Zack's name was known to SOLDIER, and revealed in a gentle whisper that based on Zack's performance on this assignment to Wutai; he'd be recommended for 3rd Class SOLDIER by next week. Zack had been ecstatic and told Willowstaff what every other Cadet knew about him: he wanted to join SOLDIER and become a hero.

Willowstaff had smiled at him and wished him luck.

**A_ _ _N**

_**They**_** were coming for him, Marshall knew **_**they**_** were.** _They_ always got what _they_ wanted, no matter who stood in _their_ way. It wasn't as if Marshall hadn't expected _them_ to come after him. It's just that he hadn't expected _them_ to come after the boy, either. At least, not at the same time. _They_ must have known that he was planning on telling one of the 1st Class SOLDIERs about _them_. And Marshall, even years ago when all this came to his attention, standing in _their_ way was nothing less than suicide.

Marshall didn't really know why they decided to take the boy. Or this entire squad of Cadets- most of them was only fifteen years old. Maybe they wanted to make a statement. But no matter what it was, Marshall Willowstaff was not going to let them have their way. He'd screw with them one more time before he died. Maybe with his death, the other 1st Classes would open their eyes to the world beyond them. Maybe with his death, something would change for the better.

Marshall hoped with all his soul that it would.

Looking over at Zack, their intended target, he smiled. The boy was cheery, despite everything. Marshall hoped that what was about to happen wouldn't hurt him too badly.

_What was that saying? No pain, no gain?_ Marshall thought, shaking his head. Now wasn't the time to be brooding. It was time to finish this, once and for all- at least for him. _I wish you luck, Zack Fair. Maybe, despite everything, your dream of becoming a hero might come true._

**A_ _ _N**

**As they entered Wutai airspace, Willowstaff had gone silent, and suddenly he stood and ordered in a commanding way that the pilot reduce altitude.** When the pilot questioned him, Willowstaff had roared at him that unless he wanted to get hit with missiles, he'd do as he was told. The pilot decreased altitude so much that they were barely missing the tops of the trees below them.

Willowstaff never took out his weapon as he'd stayed silent for several long moments before he told Zack to get up- there was more than one missile, and the other was aiming right for the metal behind Zack. He then told the Cadets in the chopper that, two at a time, they were to jump.

Zack was just about to jump when Willowstaff stopped him. He ordered the pilot to eject with the final Cadet that wasn't Zack. Once that happened, the 1st Class SOLDIER handed Zack Fair a small pendant that seemed to have once been attached to some kind of chain, and told him that under no circumstance was he to stop running once they hit the ground, and to ensure that the pendant was given to a 1st Class General named Angeal Hewley. He then grabbed the sixteen year old Cadet around the waist, and jumped.

**A_ _ _N**

_**Julian Jake was a thirty-something-year-old ShinRa Physician who'd worked alongside SOLDIERs in Wutai as Head Physician for over ten years.**__He was almost as tall as Sephiroth was, and had midnight black hair and even darker eyes. Julian was a well-respected Physician who was responsible for saving hundreds, if not thousands, of SOLDIER's lives during his time either in Wutai or even in ShinRa itself._

_Julian entered Angeal Hewley's tent that evening grim-faced and pale. __From experience, Angeal knew that look. Although he was credited with being collected and cool on the field of battle, if Julian had one weakness, it would be the after-effects of a failure to save someone's life and watching them die in his care. His eyes had the habit of growing sad and depressed, which would hint at this. Now, they were sadder and darker than ever. Only something truly terrible could have happened._

_"What happened?" Angeal asked, concerned by Julian's silence._

_"Marshall Willowstaff's chopper was shot down two miles off from here. __By the Wutais. We're still looking, but it is highly improbable that there were any survivors." Julian's voice was shaking by the time he was finished, and he refused to meet Angeal's eyes._

_Angeal moved past Julian, trying his hardest to look calm. __He knew that Marshall, a good friend of Sephiroth himself, was close to Sephiroth's heart even though Sephiroth had chosen Genesis as his lover several months ago. "I'll go out and find the site. I'm leaving you in charge, Julian." Angeal added to the Physician as the tent's flaps closed._

_He didn't want to think about what obviously awaited him._

**A_ _ _N**

Zack refused to obey Marshall Willowstaff's orders when the two hit the ground. Even though Zack was scared to death at being in this unfamiliar environment, something told him to stay close to Willowstaff. Willowstaff had barely had enough strength to stand, let alone tell Zack to run.

Zack helped his superior to lie at the foot of a tree. Willowstaff was barely conscious. It scared Zack to think that the 1st Class might die right there.

Zack could already hear the Wutai soldiers coming toward them, and readied his standard rifle- which, incidentally, he could barely shoot. He'd always preferred the blade to the damn gun, but standard issues were standard issues...

At his feet, Marshall hadn't moved or awoke.

He'll be damned first before he left Marshall behind...but before he could make a decision, he saw a flash of dark blue and black, and then a flash of silver. The Wutais around Zack all crumpled, leaving only the victor in their place.

The SOLDIER 1st Class turned, and walked toward them. He saw Zack, and then he saw Marshall. He knelt beside the fallen SOLDIER and waited a few moments before shaking his head and muttering something under his breath. Zack recognized the 1st from somewhere, he couldn't remember where, though he was sure he'd seen him before.

**A_ _ _N**

Julian was waiting for Angeal when he returned. His eyes were sad and Angeal could tell that the Physician had been crying- he'd known the ending of this, just as much like Angeal had. Julian followed Angeal, who was still carrying the Cadet. "So he's dead." It wasn't a question. Angeal nodded silently in reply.

Julian only gave a wary sigh at Angeal's response. "I've secured a retreat from ShinRa." The Physician reported as he and Angeal entered Angeal's tent. "It will arrive in the morning." He added. Angeal nodded again, laying the Cadet on the military-issue mattress and stepping aside. Julian knelt by the Cadet and began checking vital signs. Julian nodded at the boy and smiled slightly despite how he felt at the moment. When he stood up a few minutes later, Angeal asked, "Is he alright?"

"It's just shock and a few scratches. Luckily you found him out there. Had you not, if he had even managed to escape the Wutais, he would have, most likely, frozen to death. I suggest bed-rest and a bowl of soup when he gets back." Julian said, obviously trying to sound cheerful. Angeal knew why: it was evident that Willowstaff had died protecting this Cadet. It was like Willowstaff, and it was an honorable way to die, something Angeal knew he should have been proud of.

And yet...

"I suggest you call Sephiroth and Genesis and tell them before they get the reports. Numb them before they get that bullshit lecture from the President about 'responsibility' and how important it is for them to stay alive. _Again._" Julian added, bitterly. Angeal agreed and Julian walked out, disappearing into the campgrounds.

Leave it to Julian to get Angeal stuck with delivering the bad news.

**A_ _ _N**


	2. Arguments

**Final Fantasy VII: "Something Wicked This Way Comes."**

**Summary:** "((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) It began with the incident that shook SOLDIER to its core. It continues with the meeting that will create the foundation for their futures. And all the while, as something wicked stalks the ShinRa SOLDIERs, bonds will be created and bonds shall be shattered- then mended again... And the broken might just find their true reason to live again— because they have something that no one else has... this really is love, right?"

**Warning**: "This will be a Yaoi ((male x male)), first off. It will have rape, reference to rape and childhood abuse, and also implied rape. There is a reason that this Fan-fiction is rated "M," and by continuing to read this story, I am no longer responsible for any offense taken by the manuscript, and will not receive any more complaints and/or hate mail because you have hereby been warned."

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters so don't haul off and think I do. I do, however, own 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain/Commander Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Two: Argument.**

**It was Genesis Rhapsodos who answered the call.** Angeal would hoped that his childhood friend would, selfishly because he didn't want to be the one to tell Sephiroth that Marshall Willowstaff had been killed- the first KIA 1st Class SOLDIER ShinRa had ever had. Genesis, at first, was very slightly pissed off that Angeal had called him past two o' clock in the morning and had said so.

He shut up when Angeal told him what had happened.

"Goddess..." Genesis had breathed, so quietly that even Angeal's enhanced hearing almost missed it. "He's _dead_? Marshall Willowstaff is _dead?" _Genesis' voice sounded far away.

"Yes. Willowstaff's chopper was shot down, but we're not sure the cause of death yet. Julian's been denied access to the body, and I was told that only one of the Cadets involved survived." Angeal reported, bitterly. Genesis was silent for a moment, and then sighed wearily. "Of course he would be. ShinRa will probably have the Turks destroy it instead of giving him a proper burial. They wouldn't want anyone to know…" Genesis' voice trailed off.

Angeal knew why Genesis was so upset, and it wasn't necessarily over Willowstaff's death. Sephiroth hated any kind of casualties within SOLDIERs and considered it his own failure that they had been hurt, or worse, killed. Who knew how Sephiroth would react to this one?

"Gen, its better we tell him than ShinRa tell him." Angeal said, interrupting his friend's rant. Genesis was silent for a second. "You're right... I just don't want Seph to wake up to _'Your Second-in-command is dead. __Sorry.' _Because that's bullshit! You know as well as I that Sephiroth..." Genesis' voice trailed off, sounding defeated. "I'll tell him, Angeal...oh, and that Cadet that supposedly survived?" Genesis suddenly added.

"Yes?" Angeal asked.

_"You'd better take good fucking care of him." _With that, Genesis Rhapsodos hung up. Angeal chuckled to himself. No matter how Genesis wanted to deny it, he really was protective of Sephiroth. Angeal shook his head at the thought, wondering what Genesis would have to say if Angeal ever dared to tell him that to his face.

**A_ _ _N**

**The cadet remained asleep until the next morning.**When Angeal was brought back into consciousness, he immediately noticed that the cadet was gone. When he inquired after him, Julian merely stated that the cadet had been picked up earlier by the Turks to be questioned about the events that had transpired the night before.

Angeal arrived back to a nearly silent ShinRa without any problems. It seemed as if the news of Marshall Willowstaff's death had spread through the company like wildfire. When he entered the 1st Class Lounge, Genesis and Sephiroth were waiting for him. Sephiroth wouldn't turn around, and Genesis looked as if he hadn't slept the night before. Genesis nodded at Angeal as he sat down. After an uncomfortable silence, Sephiroth spoke.

"I received the report on Willowstaff this morning. Julian mentioned that the Turks were involved with the disposal of the body." Sephiroth said, hiding all emotions- as he was taught to do specifically from the most unpleasant person in ShinRa- excluding the President himself.

Hojo.

"The President has ordered that we not mention Marshall Willowstaff or his dealings with us. He has also ordered that all memory of him will be erased from the ShinRa databases and all records of him being here destroyed. That duty will be handed to the Turks." Sephiroth continued.

"And you're going to let them." Angeal stated, calmly. From his position next to Angeal, Genesis sighed. "Not like we even have a fucking—"

Sephiroth cleared his throat pointedly just as the door to the 1st Class Lounge opened. Julian Jake, looking exhausted, entered the room. "Generals," He said to them, quietly. "There is a board meeting with the President, Professor Hojo, and others about to proceed in the Board Room. You three have been..._requested_ to join them." The sarcastic anger in Julian's voice signaled that this meeting wouldn't be pleasant.

**A_ _ _N**

**Sephiroth took his place at the President's right, as Genesis and Angeal took theirs at the President's left.** Unfortunately for Angeal, he was forced to sit next to Hojo, and the scientist gave him a look that Angeal interpreted as smug.

"As you are all undoubtedly aware, 1st Class SOLDIER Marshall Willowstaff was killed in Wutai this past night. I have called each of you here to hear your suggestions of how we shall deal with this." The President said from the head. Sephiroth flashed Genesis a Look, and Genesis nodded near invisibly. What he meant was obvious: _'Stay quiet or I will kill you.' _Only Sephiroth could do that to Genesis without retaliation.

Hojo cleared his throat and said, "Obviously, there is something to be said about Marshall Willowstaff's refusal to be subjected to my Mako injections," he began in a voice that only pissed Angeal and Genesis off. "Had Marshall Willowstaff taken the injections as _required _for every SOLDIER 1st Class, he would not have met his _untimely _end." Hojo said, his voice gaining more of that infamous, overconfident drawl.

Sephiroth clearly disagreed, as he shook his head. "I do not believe that that is an accurate assumption. Though he always refused to be treated, Willowstaff was able to hold his own against Genesis, Angeal, and myself- several times coming very close to reaching- and matching- Genesis' and Angeal's skill-levels."

Hojo's furious look was ignored by the President, who was obviously taking Sephiroth's side- if the way the President was nodding at Sephiroth was any indication. "Professor Hojo, there must have been some reasoning as to why Willowstaff refused to be treated by both you _and _Professor Hollander." The President stated coldly to Hojo, who now looked truly pissed off.

"Willowstaff had a great, unwarranted distrust of all of us in the Science Department." Hojo said, bristling. Genesis snorted, a gesture that earned him a glare from both Hojo and President ShinRa, and another Look from Sephiroth.

"Furthermore, Willowstaff threatened us to stay away from him even though he was obviously unfit! He wouldn't have come near the Science Department if his life depended on it!" Hojo said, as Genesis and Sephiroth shook their head in unison- Hojo was avoiding the question.

"But why would he do that, _Professor_?" Genesis drawled in an annoyed tone, "I have no idea what happens in that _particular _area, myself being a patient of Professor Hollander, but Willowstaff once entered that area and came out very upset, swearing to Gaia and beyond that he would never enter '_your domain' _on any circumstances again."

**A_ _ _N**

**After the meeting, Angeal was sure that had the President not stopped Hojo from speaking against Genesis, there would have been a full-scale argument in that Board Room.** Angeal had watched, rather amused, as Hojo spluttered an explanation that Marshall Willowstaff had apparently been _afraid of needles, _though everyone, including President ShinRa, knew this was total bullshit. If that had been the case, why had Willowstaff _never_ missed a seasonal checkup with Julian- as the Physician himself so helpfully put?

"Why do you insist on arguing with Hojo?" Sephiroth had hissed rather irritably at Genesis as the three of them made their way back to their apartment. "Why don't you help me for a change and defend Willowstaff? You knew him better than Angeal and I, yet you barely said a word to defend him!" Genesis snapped back.

"That's enough." Angeal warned the two of them as they entered the apartment that the three of them shared. Genesis had redecorated the once drab, four-bed roomed apartment from the ugly thing that it was to something quite interesting indeed. The walls were snow white, and the carpets a stunning black. The furniture was all imported- by Genesis himself.

"Anyone want anything?" Genesis called from the kitchen. Angeal got up and grabbed the tea-box from Genesis' hands, "I'll make it." He hinted. Genesis nodded and walked off to join Sephiroth in the overly-decorated living room. As he worked, he noticed a folder labeled _1st Class SOLDIER Angeal Hewley: Assignment Request. _Picking it up, he immediately recognized Lazard's handwriting. Reading though it, Angeal shook his head. It was another request to join the SOLDIER Mentor Program.

Walking out with it in tow, he handed the cup of tea to Genesis and settled down on the couch. Genesis looked over his shoulder and scanned the paperwork. "You're actually considering it this time? That mentoring program?" He asked. Sephiroth looked up. "The Cadet program hosts quite a few hopefuls for 3rd Class SOLDIER this year. I have heard many good things about them from the head Captain, Benjamin Adler."

Angeal sighed. "I have no idea why Lazard insists for me to do this. Though," Angeal smiled over at Genesis, "It might be because Seph is too busy, and you are known to the Cadet class as a blood-drinking vampire." He laughed as Sephiroth made a strange face and looked over at Genesis, and then watched Genesis' face turn from its natural porcelain white to as red as his duster in less than a second. Before he could splutter a good _"What the fuck?" _reply, Angeal made his decision.

"I'll do it this year." He announced, already flipping though the papers for the places where he would need to sign. Sephiroth chuckled. "I told Lazard that you might do it this year. He said that he already has his eye on the best Cadet the Corps have. I don't know his name, but apparently he dreams of entering SOLDIER and becoming a hero."

**A_ _ _N**

**Lazard was indeed pleased when he heard that Angeal would be accepting the role of "mentor."** The kindly old Director of SOLDIER told Angeal that they had been eying a certain Cadet for several months now. Apparently the boy's Captain, Benjamin Adler, who was one of the most respected Captains in the Cadet Corps who'd held his position for over sixteen years, had recommended the boy directly to Lazard.

That was incredibly rare. Lazard mentioned that the Cadet was around sixteen years old and had come from the faraway Gongaga. In a group photograph, the Cadet that was pointed out had mischievous midnight blue eyes and wild raven hair. He didn't wear the normal uniform, which, Lazard said, was no longer an issue because of his skill-level.

The boy, whose name was Zachary Fair (or "Zack" for short), did have his short-comings. Lazard mentioned that the boy, although mostly cheerful, did have a temper. Zack Fair also was apparently a joker who pulled pranks on other Cadets, and, sometimes, also on his superiors. He also had trouble shooting the standard rifle, though he made up for this with his skills with any kind of blade or staff. He was the top of all of his classes, except for, interestingly, one of the core classes in the "school" that the Cadet Corps had set up. But which one, Lazard didn't know.

"When will I meet him?" Angeal asked.

"Captain Adler has invited you to oversee their next training session, which is today at three o' clock. If you're interested in seeing what you have to deal with, I'd suggest that you go and see. However, I do ask that you ensure that you finish your reports and any work here that you have to do before you do so." Lazard winked at Angeal as he left the office.

"Thank you, Director."

**A_ _ _N**


	3. Just Watching

**Final Fantasy VII: "Something Wicked This Way Comes."**

**Summary:** "((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) It began with the incident that shook SOLDIER to its core. It continues with the meeting that will create the foundation for their futures. And all the while, as something wicked stalks the ShinRa SOLDIERs, bonds will be created and bonds shall be shattered- then mended again... And the broken might just find their true reason to live again— because they have something that no one else has... this really is love, right?"

**Warning**: "This will be a Yaoi ((male x male)), first off. It will have rape, reference to rape and childhood abuse, and also implied rape. There is a reason that this Fan-fiction is rated "M," and by continuing to read this story, I am no longer responsible for any offense taken by the manuscript, and will not receive any more complaints and/or hate mail because you have hereby been warned."

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters so don't haul off and think I do. I do, however, own 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain/Commander Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Three: Just Watching.**

**At two thirty, Angeal began to head down to the Cadet Corp's gym.** Benjamin Adler was thrilled to see him, and was grateful that he showed up early. Benjamin was about as tall as Angeal, and had short black hair and even darker eyes. He wore the usual Cadet Commander's uniform, and was as cheerful as Angeal remembered him.

"I'm sorry... about Willowstaff." Benjamin said quietly. "He was a good old man." Angeal had nodded and agreed that Willowstaff had been a good man. Benjamin directed the 1st Class to a corner and said that he was welcome to intervene if he saw fit.

When the Cadets entered, none of them noticed Angeal sitting in his corner, which made Angeal feel relieved- they would act and fight normally while not knowing that a 1st Class was overseeing them.

He knew which one was Zack because of the photographs that Lazard had shown him. Angeal watched as the boy laughed and messed around with his friends, and was impressed that the second Captain Adler began giving directions, he began to quiet and pay attention fully.

When the matches started, Angeal was surprised to find that Adler did it in a tournament format, meaning that in the end; only the two best of the class would remain. Angeal kept his eyes trained on his apprentice-to-be. Lazard had not lied- the boy's skill really was incredible. Even with a wooden sword he dominated the matches he fought in. However, Angeal noticed that the boy seemed to be holding back, and this puzzled him.

When the deciding match finally came into play, Angeal knew that there was only one possible outcome. Zack was obviously the fittest and fastest of the two. And he was right. Zack won in less than ten blows, knocking the other Cadet clear off his feet and into the mat under their feet. Cheers and yelling echoed around the gym as Angeal watched Zack hold out a friendly hand to his fallen friend, and watched as Zack helped him up, laughing and grinning like nothing had happened.

Angeal had found his student.

**A_ _ _N**

**"You should have seen him...given some training, I think he'll make a good SOLDIER someday." **Angeal announced to Sephiroth and Genesis when he entered the kitchen that evening to find Sephiroth and Genesis in the kitchen, preparing supper. From the smell of it, they were making Angeal's favorite, which was a particularly succulent stew made out of all kinds of meats and vegetables mixed in with Genesis' special broth.

"It's not often a SOLDIER comes out of the Cadet Corps..." Sephiroth commented, as he was reaching above Genesis' head to get into the spice cabinet. "Basil, correct?" He added to Genesis, whose nose was buried in a recipe book. Genesis nodded and took the tin from Sephiroth, handing it over to Angeal, who began adding the leaves to the cheerfully simmering pot on the stove in front of him.

"You're going to meet him? Sounds interesting- the boy I mean. Do you have any idea what he's like besides the report? You know that Ben Adler sugar-coats everything to do with his _precious _Cadets." Genesis said, moving around Sephiroth to ensure that the silver-haired General was cooking the meat in the pan properly- and it must have been satisfactory, for Genesis exclaimed, "Why, Sephy! You have gotten so much better at this!"

Sephiroth's eyebrows raised and he said, "I think making this dish once a week has assisted in this increased memorization," to which Genesis and Angeal laughed. "Indeed it does...and no, Gen, I don't know anything other than what the reports said, other than the Cadet is the one who was with Willowstaff when the chopper was ambushed." Angeal added before Genesis could ask his question again.

Genesis choked on the piece of meat he had just swallowed, forcing Sephiroth to pound on his back and Genesis to spit the offending piece out of his mouth. "Goddess...you hit it hard, don't you?" Genesis said to Sephiroth, straightening and smiling up at him. Sephiroth rose his eyebrows and thought of a reply.

"In everything that I do." Sephiroth finally announced smugly, making Genesis roar with laughter, Angeal's comment forgotten for a moment. When the laughing stopped, Genesis looked over at Angeal and said, "You remember what I said, right?" He said as he ladled the stew into three bowls. Angeal nodded.

_"'You'd better take good fucking care of him.'"_

**A_ _ _N**

Angeal decided that he would watch Zack Fair for the remainder of the month before he introduced himself. The more he watched the boy, the more fascinated with him he became. Angeal also began to memorize the boy's schedule- per Lazard's request, of course.

5:00 AM- 5:30: Breakfast.

5:35 AM- 6:15 Class 1: Geometry.

6:20 AM- 7:00 Class 2: World History.

7:05 AM- 8:20 Class 3: English.

8:25 AM- 9:05 Class 4: Weaponry.

9:05 AM- 10:25 Class 5: Study Period.

10: 30 AM- 2:25 PM: BREAK.

2:30 PM- 5:00 PM: Training.

When Genesis found out what Angeal was doing, he seemed to think that it was extremely amusing- just _why_ that was, Angeal had yet to find out.

Genesis sat down next to Angeal in the 1st Class Lounge a few weeks into Angeal's "Cadet watching." He was smiling, which was a relief. Angeal noticed that his oldest friend seemed happier and more _content _with life. Usually, Genesis was quiet and cryptic, especially when it came to quoting "LOVELESS" aloud. Now, however, Genesis looked almost _cheerful ._His azure eyes were glistening with the life that had left them during their childhood together in Banora. Angeal knew instantly that something had finally brought his friend back to life.

_But what could have saved Genesis?_ The answer to that question escaped Angeal, but he couldn't help but smile at the sight. "What's gotten into you?" Angeal finally asked, unable to stop the grin that he felt coming. Genesis' smile was contagious, it seemed.

Genesis shook his head, and Angeal saw Genesis' smile grow wider. "It's nothing; really...I just...found something again." Angeal noticed that Genesis was keeping his eyes carefully trained on the cream-colored book (LOVELESS) on his lap- attempting to keep his emotions in check.

"Come on, what happened?" Angeal asked, encouragingly. Genesis chuckled, and shook his head again, still smiling. He met Angeal's eyes at last, and Angeal saw in them the reflection of a man who had finally found a reason to live again.

The door opened, and Sephiroth entered. Upon seeing Genesis and Angeal, Sephiroth gave a rare, but very slight, smile. "Good morning." He said, and Angeal finally realized what had happened- Genesis being so cheerful, the relieved, happy look in Sephiroth's eyes...

Angeal couldn't help the grin that widened at the sight, and he patted Genesis on the shoulder, giving him nod and then standing. Sephiroth's eyes followed him, and Angeal said to him in a voice that he knew only Sephiroth could hear as he passed, "Thank you, Seph."

Sephiroth nodded ever so slightly and as Angeal closed the door, he spotted Sephiroth and Genesis sitting together. Feeling as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders, Angeal knew that it was finally time to do what he'd been putting off.

**A_ _ _N**


	4. The Meeting

**Final Fantasy VII: "Something Wicked This Way Comes."**

**Summary: **"((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) It begins with the incident that will shake SOLDIER to its core. It continues with the meeting that will create the foundation for their future. And all the while, as something sinister stalks the ShinRa SOLDIERs, bonds will be created and bonds shall be shattered- then mended again... And the broken might just find their true reason to live again—Because they have something that no one else has... this really is love, right?"

**Warning: **"This story will not be a full-blown Yaoi unless I finally figure out how to write it exactly how I want it. However, this will eventually be a Yaoi, and it will have plenty of angst, suffering, and everything related to that pair, because I can really be a horrible person when I work at it."

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters so don't haul off and think I do. I do, however, own 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain/Commander Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Four: Meeting.**

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters, so don't haul off and think I do. I do, however, own 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain/Commander Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

** Just as Angeal was walking toward the elevator in order to go down to the Cadet floors, he met Benjamin Adler.**

"What are you doing on the SOLDIER floor?" Angeal asked him, as Benjamin walked toward him. The old Captain leaned against the wall of the elevator as Angeal entered it after him. Benjamin seemed like he was excited about something.

"Lookin' for you."

Angeal's eyebrows rose. "Did something happen?" He asked, slightly alarmed. Benjamin shook his head, and smiled slightly. "Not unless you count me settin' you up with Zack down in the cafeteria today."

Angeal hadn't been expecting that.

"Right now?" Angeal asked, trying to decide whether he should either thank Benjamin or strangle him. Benjamin nodded as the elevator came to a stop at his floor. "Go down to the Cadet's cafeteria. Zack's waitin' for you down there." He added.

Angeal watched Ben disappear down the hall before sighing and shaking his head and heading down by foot toward the cafeteria. At least now he didn't have to look for Zack himself.

**A_ _ _N**

** Zack Far was sitting outside the cafeteria designed especially for the Cadet Corps. **His helmet was beside him, showing off his wild raven hair. Like last time, he wasn't wearing the usual uniform- just jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers. He looked up and grinned when he saw Angeal.

"You're Zack Fair, correct?" Angeal asked as he sat down next to him, leaning the Buster sword against the wall- it was uncomfortable sitting down with the sword strapped to his back. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Zack's face as he looked at the sword- awed.

"So it's true then? SOLDIER 1st Classes don't use the standard swords?" Zack asked, still staring at the sword. Angeal nodded. "It is. The three of us- Sephiroth, Genesis, and I, all carry different swords rather than the standard ones. Sephiroth's Masamune is one of the most famous examples, I think." He added, and Zack nodded.

"I think that's really cool." Zack commented, taking a bite out of his sandwich, his dark blue eyes glistening with excitement. _Benjamin and Lazard were right...he _is _easily excited. _Angeal thought, watching the boy tear into his sandwich eagerly.

"How old are you?" Angeal asked Zack, who looked up almost proudly, saying, "Sixteen." Angeal nodded. "How long have you been in the Cadet Corps?" Angeal asked, feeling like an interrogator instead of a soon-to-be Mentor. "About a year...maybe a year and a half, sir." Zack replied, now done with his sandwich and reaching into his lunch-bag for an apple. He was watching Angeal curiously, as if he were more interesting than anything else around.

As Zack bit into his apple, he suddenly looked up. He put the apple on the ground beside him, and stood up, all that playfulness and excitement faded. Angeal noticed the sudden iciness and stood.

After a moment, still nothing happened. "What was that about, Zack?" Angeal asked when Zack suddenly sat back down, picked up his apple, and began to eat it again as if nothing had happened. Zack pointed over at the other side of the cafeteria. When Angeal looked over, he noticed Benjamin Adler talking to some Cadets. The old man's fists were planted at his sides and he was apparently pissed off, because moments later the Cadets were doing push-ups.

When the Cadets finally stood back up, Benjamin scooted them off, still apparently pissed off with whatever the Cadets were doing, because he was still yelling after them. When they were out of sight, Benjamin turned and walked towards them.

"Yo." Benjamin told them.

Angeal raised a single eyebrow, and Zack grinned in a knowing way. "Yo?" He asked Benjamin, who snorted. "Apparently that's the new way of greeting your superiors these days."

"Tell that to Sephiroth."

**A_ _ _N**

** Angeal learned several interesting things about Zack as the afternoon hours passed. **For one, he learned that the boy was from the faraway Gongaga, and that his parents had been against his joining ShinRa, though Zack wouldn't go into many details about his past. Angeal also learned that Zack had practiced marksmanship and the sword since he was a kid, which explained his good form and ability.

Angeal was quite disappointed when Zack had to leave for curfew. He found that he'd enjoyed spending time with him. As he made his way to the 1st Class' apartments, he passed a tall young man sitting on the railing.

Julian Jake.

"What are you doing out here?" Angeal asked, surprised. Usually, Julian stayed in the SOLDIER infirmary day and night, watching over its inhabitants and giving them his undivided attention. Julian looked up, and sighed, looking down again.

"I took the night off."

"That's unusual." Angeal commented. Julian snorted lightly and shook his head. "Not these days, I'm afraid..." Julian finally admitted, looking away. "I find that during the night, I cannot concentrate...It's...better to get out of there before I kill someone."

"It's that bad?" Angeal asked, stunned.

"I don't know...and I truly don't want to see if it is..." Julian's voice cracked suddenly, like he was trying so hard not to start crying. He turned away from Angeal completely, and said in a quiet voice, "I'm considering leaving." He said, quietly. "Sephiroth and Genesis would never allow it. Not when you're in this state." Angeal protested. Julian's head lowered. They both knew it was true. Angeal leaned against the wall, knowing that he was only making it worse for Julian. The thirty-something year old was probably uncomfortable being around Angeal, and Angeal couldn't blame him- Julian felt terrible for not being able to save Willowstaff. It was his first failure in his eleven year career.

"You'd better stay, Julian...don't know what the Med Labs would do without you. We don't need another Hojo running around." Angeal said as he walked toward his apartment.

**A_ _ _N**

** The first thing that Angeal noticed about the apartment when he returned was that it was strangely quiet.** What got to Angeal was that he knew Sephiroth and Genesis should be inside by now- it was past nine o' clock, and Genesis usually managed to force Sephiroth out of the office by that time.

When he entered the living room, he noticed Genesis lying on the couch, a blanket thrown over him. Sephiroth was sitting beside him, working silently on a laptop. When Sephiroth saw Angeal, he put a finger to his lips in a warning manor. Angeal nodded slightly. Sephiroth closed the laptop and stood, walking quickly over to Angeal, not making a noise.

"What happened?" Angeal asked quietly as the two of them entered the kitchen. Angeal pulled out some coffee and offered some to Sephiroth, who nodded in thanks. Sephiroth shook his head. "No one ever said anything about Genesis not getting along with his mother and father." He stated.

Angeal shook his head. "Genesis asked me to keep it quiet." He admitted, quietly. Sephiroth glanced over at Genesis, who was still lying motionlessly on the couch.

"Why?"

Angeal sighed. "I can't say."

"Angeal-"

"You have to ask Genesis, Seph. I'm sorry."

**A_ _ _N**


	5. Firsts

**Final Fantasy VII: "Something Wicked This Way Comes."**

**Summary: **"((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) It begins with the incident that will shake SOLDIER to its core. It continues with the meeting that will create the foundation for their future. And all the while, as something sinister stalks the ShinRa SOLDIERs, bonds will be created and bonds shall be shattered- then mended again... And the broken might just find their true reason to live again—Because they have something that no one else has... this really is love, right?"

**Warning: **"This story will not be a full-blown Yaoi unless I finally figure out how to write it exactly how I want it. However, this will eventually be a Yaoi, and it will have plenty of angst, suffering, and everything related to that pair, because I can really be a horrible person when I work at it."

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters so don't haul off and think I do. I do, however, own 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain/Commander Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Five: Firsts.**

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters, so don't haul off and think I do. I do, however, own 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain/Commander Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**A_ _ _N**

** Benjamin Adler was waiting outside the apartment complexes, leaning against the wall. **It was Genesis to point Benjamin out that morning, and Angeal couldn't help but wonder at what the old Captain wanted, considering that he had met Zack yesterday (at Ben's "request"), and was already planning on seeing him again as soon as his schedule allowed.

"Good morning, Angeal." Benjamin greeted, smiling slightly, handing over an envelope. "You'll be taking over Zack's Weaponry, Study Period, and Training classes." He announced as Angeal opened the envelope containing the "orders" from Lazard.

"Thank you, Ben."

**A_ _ _N**

** "What did Benjamin want?" Genesis asked as the three of them entered the elevator. **Angeal relayed Benjamen's message to Genesis, who nodded and looked over at Sephiroth. "Is it normal for a mentor to take over those classes?"

Sephiroth nodded. "It is. Especially for the case that Angeal has. With the SOLDIER exams coming up, I expect that Benjamin wants Zack to pass this year, and what better teacher is there?" Sephiroth replied as the elevator stopped.

**A_ _ _N**

** 9:05 came faster than Angeal expected. **Genesis entered Angeal's office just as Angeal was finishing his last report- starting on them the moment he got in was a good idea, it turned out. As he past Genesis, Genesis wished him luck.

To Angeal's surprise, Zack wasn't alone in waiting. Julian Jake was leaning against the wall of the Cafeteria, smiling as Zack animatedly joked around. The Physician looked calmer than he had the night before, as if he'd finally slept.

"Oh, hello Angeal." Julian said as Zack turned and saluted. Angeal nodded at Zack and he relaxed. "Is there something, Julian?" Angeal asked as Julian made to speak.

"Well, yes, there is. It's not a do-so-or-I'll-kill-you situation, but I'd like for you to bring Sephiroth, Genesis, and yourself down to the Med Labs this evening- after you take care of your new student, of course." Julian said.

"What's this all about?" Angeal asked.

"Ask Tseng if it's so important for you to know beforehand- or even Sephiroth, as I'm sure he knows, considering he might as well have ESP already." Julian added jokingly before turning on his heel and disappearing as he turned into the Cafeteria.

"Who was that?" Zack asked excitedly, watching the place where Julian Jake had vanished. Angeal chuckled at the admiration in his new student's voice.

"His name is Julian Jake. He's the Head Physician in the Med Labs...it's nice to have someone to turn to with a broken arm and not have Hojo lurking around, demanding that it be cut off as a specimen..." Angeal responded, as Zack's eyes went wide in astonishment and revulsion.

"Not even! A _specimen?_" Zack repeated in horror as he followed Angeal, who was quickly deciding that he shouldn't mess with Zack about Hojo because sooner or later Zack would definitely be _meeting _Hojo for the Mako injections... Angeal shuddered at the thought.

Angeal decided to take Zack down into the 1st Class Courtyard. It was mainly for training purposes, but it was also where the 1st Classes- mainly Genesis, and sometimes Julian Jake, could go to clear their heads after returning from Wutai. The place had been found by Sephiroth and Genesis, and it had been the five of them (Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth, Marshall, and Julian) a year to fix up the area. It had taken them a year to make it the way it was, and constant care to keep it that way.

"Holy..._wow!_"

The area was covered by a thick, dark green grass. There was a marble bench (Genesis' work, of course) by the gargantuan redwood tree that overlooked the small pond. Sephiroth himself had worked on the little beds of roses in the corners a few years ago with Genesis and Angeal's help. The area was untouched by any but the 1st Class and the select, special few (not even Hojo, Hollander, or the President dared to come into the area without permission for fear of the 1st Class' combined fury) that were welcomed- which included Tseng, two or three of the Turks, and the young Vice-President Rufus ShinRa, and his pet DarkNation, who sometimes relaxed by the pond with their permission.

Zack was staring at the place with intense interest and excitement. "Oh, _wow,_" he kept saying as he followed Angeal to the bench.

"You're allowed to come here when you have free time, Zack. All I ask is that you take care not to step on the flowers- particularly the roses," Angeal said, pointing to Sephiroth's rose bushes. "They mean a lot to the General." He added as Zack nodded in understanding.

Angeal and Zack were going down toward the pond only to see two figures already there. One figure wore red and black, while the other wore black and silver. Zack suddenly gasped "Oh my God," before moving backwards, stumbling over his own feet in the process.

Genesis and Sephiroth didn't seem aware of the fact that Angeal and Zack was there. The two of them were sitting down at the edge of the lake. They were close, sitting shoulder to shoulder. Genesis' head was on Sephiroth's shoulder and Angeal could tell that Sephiroth was talking- so low that Angeal could only (barely) hear whispers.

Angeal stopped Zack's frantic movements by pulling Zack towards him by the collar of his shirt and putting his finger to his lips in warning. Zack nodded, his eyes wide and not focusing on Angeal, but on the two 1st Class SOLDIERs.

After a long moment and a few more whispers, Sephiroth's voice called out, making Zack jump and Angeal to curse inwardly- they were caught.

"We know you're here."

Neither Sephiroth or Genesis moved as they approached. Genesis was completely motionless, though Angeal could tell that Genesis was still awake, if only for the moment.

"Came here for training?" Sephiroth asked as they approached.

"Yes."

"With your student?"

"Yes."

The rumors about the 1st Class circulated freely around the Cadets and the 3rd Class SOLDIERs. Most of the rumors said had to do with Sephiroth, and others had scattered things on Genesis- such as the "blood-drinking vampire" rumor.

Sephiroth seemed uncomfortable with Zack's staring and wouldn't meet the boy's eyes—and Angeal suspected that he wouldn't have even if it meant his life. Genesis, as tired as he was, noticed this and raised his eyebrows at Angeal, as if telling him to draw Zack's attention away from Sephiroth.

Angeal cleared his throat.

Zack seemed to realize at that moment that he'd been staring at Sephiroth and made him nervous, and so he looked down at his feet. Sephiroth nodded at Angeal- silently thanking him, as he and Genesis began to make their way back up from the pond and across the field, towards the offices.

"Don't stare at Sephiroth, Zack."

"Sorry..."

"Apologize later."

**A_ _ _N**

** Angeal met Julian Jake outside the Med ****Labs, along with Sephiroth. **"Where's Genesis?" Angeal asked Sephiroth in an undertone as Julian led them down into the Med Labs' infirmary. Sephiroth shook his head. "Genesis is currently resting in the apartment...didn't want to come down here." He replied, so quietly that Angeal was sure that Julian didn't hear.

Julian stood before a bed covered with a white sheet. Under that sheet was obviously a person. Angeal could feel Sephiroth drawing back, jade-green eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"What happened?" Angeal began, keeping his eyes away from Julian and the body, training them on Sephiroth instead. Julian sighed. "This body was found in a nailed-shut casket buried in the outskirts outside Midgar...apparently, it is the body of a Cadet."

"President ShinRa has refused to launch an investigation of this matter, yet he allowed me to do an autopsy." Julian continued, looking back at the body behind him. "I thought...that the three of you had a certain right to know about this- especially you, Angeal, in light of recent events." He added.

"...What was the cause of death?" Sephiroth asked, quietly.

Julian looked over at the body once more before replying. "The Cadet...his identity hasn't been confirmed yet...he wasn't dead before he was placed into the casket. I doubt it if he was even unconscious." Julian said, quietly.

Sephiroth raised his eyebrows. "That wasn't the question." Angeal internally cursed- Sephiroth wasn't going to leave here without getting all the grisly details off Julian.

Julian sighed, seeming to realize the same thing that Angeal had. "I... the details of this matter..." Julian's hand rose to an old scar on the side of his neck, looking down and refusing to look up. "The cause of death was suffocation, though it also might be because of the wounds the Cadet suffered before- or during- the time he was placed into the casket."

"Any traces of evidence?" Sephiroth asked. Julian shook his head. "This...event was clearly calculated- premeditated. The Cadet's body shows signs of abuse that are far older than the date that he died- weeks, perhaps a month at most."

It was paining Julian to speak of this, Angeal could tell. The look in the Physician's eyes was enough for Angeal to see the distress.

"Sephiroth, that's enough. If it means that much to you, get the report."

Angeal hadn't meant to sound so blunt. Sephiroth showed astonishment, but that was it. He nodded ever so slightly and looked over at Julian. "Those reports will be handed over to me by noon tomorrow. Leave no details out. That's an order." Sephiroth added, and Julian had no choice but to agree- disobeying Sephiroth could potentially cost Julian _more _than just his position.

**A_ _ _N**


	6. Looking Forward

**Final Fantasy VII: "Something Wicked This Way Comes."**

**Summary: **"((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) It begins with the incident that will shake SOLDIER to its core. It continues with the meeting that will create the foundation for their future. And all the while, as something sinister stalks the ShinRa SOLDIERs, bonds will be created and bonds shall be shattered- then mended again... And the broken might just find their true reason to live again—Because they have something that no one else has... this really is love, right?"

**Warning: **"This story will not be a full-blown Yaoi unless I finally figure out how to write it exactly how I want it. However, this will eventually be a Yaoi, and it will have plenty of angst, suffering, and everything related to that pair, because I can really be a horrible person when I work at it."

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters so don't haul off and think I do. I do, however, own 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain/Commander Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Six: Something More.**

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters, so don't haul off and think I do. I do, however, own 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain/ Commander Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Head Physician Julian Jake, and Assistant Head Physician Sven Cry."

**A_ _ _N**

** After biding Angeal good night, Sephiroth made his way back to the apartment he and Genesis now shared together, separate from Angeal. **This arrangement had been requested (ordered) by ShinRa, as the President wanted Sephiroth closer to the ShinRa building. Sephiroth hadn't wanted to be alone, and because Genesis and Sephiroth were (tentatively) lovers, Genesis had insisted that he remain with Sephiroth- and Angeal had agreed.

Genesis' voice could be heard through the door. Alarmed, Sephiroth entered the apartment to find Genesis in the hall, shouting into his cell. Genesis noticed Sephiroth and gestured for him to stay silent and go away.

Sephiroth ignored him.

Genesis was obviously distressed. His azure eyes were narrowed and angry- but at the same time, they were pained. Finally, after about fifteen minutes more of shouting at whoever it was on the other end of the line, he shut the cell with a loud snap while someone (a male, obviously) continued to shout. With a low groan, Genesis leaned against the wall, seeming to have completely forgotten that Sephiroth was standing in front of him.

Sephiroth reached out and touched Genesis' cheek, gently pulling Genesis' head up so he could look into Genesis' eyes. Genesis was clearly still hurt, as he wouldn't look directly into Sephiroth's eyes. Finally, he attempted to push Sephiroth away.

"Don't."

The word escaped Sephiroth as he pulled Genesis closer to him, protectively. After a long moment, Genesis sighed and returned the embrace, resting his head on Sephiroth's shoulder.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Sephiroth finally asked, gently. Genesis merely shook his head in response. Knowing that Genesis' mind was probably focusing on the pain, Sephiroth lead Genesis to the couch.

"Do you want anything?" Sephiroth asked, quietly.

Genesis shook his head. "This is bullshit, Sephiroth." He finally said, finally looking into Sephiroth's eyes. "They're not going to leave me alone, and they're calling me every night now." The anger Genesis felt melted into something Sephiroth rarely saw from his usually confident (sometimes overly so), strong lover: _helplessness_.

In this situation, Sephiroth knew there was little he could do to soothe Genesis. He was clearly upset and brooding over what his parents had told him, and this sort of angered Sephiroth- how dare those two hurt the one that they birthed and raised? Parents were supposed to be the ones that took the pain away- not be the reason for it in the first place!

But Sephiroth knew that Genesis would (probably) never recover from his past- Sephiroth knew from experience that one couldn't just "forget about" the pain caused by one or two people that he would be forced to see (or speak to) as a part of their daily lives.

The world didn't work that way, and it never would.

**A_ _ _N**

_**Angeal found Zack waiting for him by the Courtyard. **__The yard had become their meeting place, much to Zack's apparent excitement. The Courtyard seemed to fascinate the young man to no end- he never ceased to stare at the simple beauty of the flowers, especially the roses, which always seemed to have been his favorite from the moment he entered the place._

_ It was refreshing, for some reason, to watch Zack pull the weeds. Sephiroth and Genesis had been pleasantly surprised to find Angeal and Zack watering, pruning, and weeding the roses when they entered during their lunch break together, and Sephiroth had commented on it later that night to Angeal, saying that he was pleased that a Cadet could take so much care in tending to roses._

_ Angeal took that complement to heart, and had told Zack, much to the boy's embarrassment._

**A_ _ _N**_  
><em>

**What Angeal hadn't counted on that morning was Genesis, sitting in the tree, with Zack sitting at the base of it, when Angeal arrived at the Courtyard. **Genesis jumped expertly from the tree, landing in front of Angeal. Zack had gotten up, his midnight blue eyes already glistening in that excitement Angeal had yet to get used to.

"I see you two have met formally." Angeal observed. Genesis snorted. "I was waiting in the tree by the time Zachary got here. Your student ought to look more closely at things- otherwise he won't last a moment in Wutai, even with you at your side. Had I been an enemy, young Zachary here wouldn't have lasted a moment." Genesis announced.

"Hey, I wasn't ready- sir," Zack exclaimed.

Genesis winked at Angeal. "I scared the living daylights out of him when I came out of the tree." He told Angeal, who couldn't help but roll his eyes- Genesis had the reputation of "scaring the daylights" out of the new Cadets, and was apparently carrying on the tradition.

"Scary..." Zack breathed as Genesis walked off, staring at the legendary 1st's Rapier, which was tied tightly to Genesis' waist.

"He's not scary," Angeal replied, "He's just high-spirited. Likes messing with others." He added, looking over at Genesis again. The crimson-warrior had met Sephiroth. Angeal felt Zack stiffen from beside him when Sephiroth looked their way, his cat-like jade eyes watching not Angeal, but Zack.

Sephiroth said something to Genesis, and Genesis nodded. Angeal could feel the Cadet's slight trembling as Sephiroth _and _Genesis walked towards them, Genesis smiling innocently the entire way. He placed his hand on Zack's shoulder, stopping the boy's shaking almost instantaneously. Meanwhile, Sephiroth's eyes hadn't left the boy at all.

"Sephiroth, you haven't met him yet, have you?" Angeal finally broke the uncomfortable silence. "This is Zack Fair, the Cadet that Benjamin Adler recommended."

Sephiroth held out his right hand to Zack, which a wide-eyed Zack took. Sephiroth shook Zack's hand before letting go quickly. "I look forward," Sephiroth stated, "to seeing you become a 1st Class SOLDIER someday, Zack Fair," He continued, "the world is short of heroes these days- don't you think so, Fair?" He added, his jade-eyes looking intently into Zack's.

"Y-yes, sir." Zack said, eyes still wide- this time in wonder.

Sephiroth turned his attention to Angeal. "The President has ordered, that because of the fact that you have Zack to worry of now, that Genesis and I shall be taking your place in Wutai from here on out, or at least until the boy is ready for Wutai himself. We're being sent out this afternoon, and Genesis insisted that we come here and wish you two good luck."

"And? Seph, say it right." Genesis admonished, gently.

Sephiroth's right eye twitched ever so slightly as he obeyed his lover. "We... came to say goodbye." He said, glancing at Genesis as he said this. Genesis nodded. "And?" He prompted.

This time, Sephiroth said nothing.

Genesis sighed, stepped up, and embraced Angeal, saying gently, "We're going to be away for a while- at least two months this time. Take care of yourself." He added, nodding.

"You too, Gen," Angeal replied, as Genesis broke the embrace and stepped back. This time, Genesis addressed Zack. "I'm expecting great things from you, Zachary. Great things, indeed. You came recommended straight from the Corps, so you must have great potential... personally, I look forward to the day that you and I fight together as equals."

With that, Sephiroth and Genesis turned and walked off together.

Angeal looked over at Zack to find that the boy was grinning. The boy's eyes weren't shining with excitement anymore- but with pure determination that Angeal couldn't help but admire.

**A_ _ _N**

** Julian Jake, too, had been called out to Wutai alongside Genesis and Sephiroth, Angeal learned. **Julian's assistant, Sven Cry, had been appointed Head in Julian's absence.

Sven was shuffling some files when Angeal entered Julian's office.

"Oh, Commander, what can I do for you tonight?" Sven asked, looking up to meet Angeal's gaze. "I wanted to know whether Julian left a file on a Cadet before he left." Angeal replied. Sven gave him a searching gaze, and then he nodded.

"Told you about that, did he? Nasty case, isn't it? Normally, Cadets are found mangled in the Wastes, by monsters and such. Never found in coffins, are they?" Sven said, bluntly, handing over a rather thick file. "Still don't know the name of the poor bastard- Adler might know, or maybe that kid of yours."

Angeal nodded, taking the file.

"Hey, Hewley!" Sven's call made Angeal turn his head.

"That won't make a good bedtime story!"

Angeal couldn't help but chuckle as he made his way toward the Cadet Captain's quarters. Perhaps old Benjamin might know something on this mystery Cadet...

**A_ _ _N**


	7. Songbird & StarGazer

**Final Fantasy VII: "Something Wicked This Way Comes."**

**Summary: **"((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) It begins with the incident that will shake SOLDIER to its core. It continues with the meeting that will create the foundation for their future. And all the while, as something sinister stalks the ShinRa SOLDIERs, bonds will be created and bonds shall be shattered- then mended again... And the broken might just find their true reason to live again—Because they have something that no one else has... this really is love, right?"

**Warning: **"This story will not be a full-blown Yaoi unless I finally figure out how to write it exactly how I want it. However, this will eventually be a Yaoi, and it will have plenty of angst, suffering, and everything related to that pair, because I can really be a horrible person when I work at it."

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters so don't haul off and think I do. I do, however, own 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain/Commander Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Seven: Songbird & Star-gazer.**

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters, so don't haul off and think I do. I do, however, own 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain/ Commander Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Head Physician Julian Jake, and Assistant Head Physician Sven Cry."

**A_ _** _**N**

** Benjamin Adler was drinking some coffee in his Office. **His face brightened when he saw Angeal, and offered him a cup, which Angeal accepted politely. "How's Zack doin'? The boy's talented, ain't he?" Benjamin said, proudly.

Angeal nodded and agreed. "I came here to ask you if you knew that one of your Cadets was found supposedly murdered in the Wastelands." He said.

Benjamin's expression turned horror-struck. "What? One of my Cadets, murdered? No one's said a thing to me, but me bein' their Captain an' all!" Benjamin's accent seemed to come out more when he was pissed off- it was easy to tell when Benjamin was pissed off by listening to his accent.

"Wha' happened to the Cadet? Murdered by buzzards or somethin'?" Benjamin demanded. Angeal shook his head and handed him the report. Benjamin glanced over it. "Julian's sayin' it's murder? Does President ShinRa know? What's happened ta the boy's body?"

"The President's forbid the investigation- the report's come from the autopsy Julian preformed on the Cadet." Angeal replied. "I need to know whether or not you knew the boy." He added, as Benjamin picked up the photograph of the murdered boy's body.

"Don' recognize 'im. Bad memory, y'see. But you migh' wanna ask around, see? Maybe Zack migh' know who he is." Benjamin announced, placing the photograph of the boy inside the file and handing it back to Angeal. "How horrible, one of my Cadets, bein' murdered out there. ShinRa's nuts not ta look for the murderer." Benjamin added.

Angeal bid the Captain a good night, though he couldn't help but feel that that the old man might know something more than he let on...

**A_ _ _N**

**I hate coming here...** Sephiroth thought, bitterly, as he and Genesis entered their tent. It had been a long night. He could still hear the roar of the fire they had set on one of the Wutai fortresses...feel the blood of the Wutai warriors on his hands... remembered the orders he'd given that ultimately gave them yet another victory against their so-called "enemy."

Genesis was sitting down on the bed that had been set up earlier. He was pouring something into a glass from something that had come out of his suitcase.

"Genesis-" Sephiroth began, warningly, walking over to where Genesis was sitting and picked up the glass, sniffing it's contents. As Sephiroth expected, there was alcohol in the drink.

Before Genesis and Sephiroth had gotten together, Genesis was known throughout ShinRa to steal a drink or two, especially in Wutai. ShinRa didn't mind as long as it didn't interfere with Genesis' work, but Sephiroth hated it when Genesis drank it- alcohol smelled terrible, and (rarely, but still) Genesis got pissed off when he drank one cup too many. He didn't hit anything, but still...

On a number of occasions, Sephiroth remembered one of Genesis' rages, with Genesis shouting things so terrible that neither Angeal or Sephiroth slept that night.

Genesis was recovering from his so-called "addiction," with the help of Sephiroth, but Sephiroth knew that it was in Wutai that Genesis was stressed out enough to drink. So, for the both of them, it was better when they were out in Wutai together.

So they could watch out for each other.

Genesis sighed, allowing Sephiroth to pour out the drink outside the tent. He said nothing when Sephiroth sat beside him.

"You're unhappy, aren't you?" Sephiroth asked, quietly.

"No, Seph, I'm happy as fucking can be." Genesis replied, sarcastically, turning away. Sephiroth knew that Genesis was pissed off with his "over-protectiveness," and knew that Genesis especially didn't appreciate it in Wutai. He knew that Sephiroth was just concerned with his well-being, but...

"Talk to me, Gen," Sephiroth said, gently, leaning over to wrap his arms around his lover. Genesis said nothing for a long moment, leading Sephiroth to fear that Genesis was angry with him. But his fear was taken away when Genesis sighed.

"I hate being here."

"So do I." Sephiroth replied, gently.

Genesis' gloved hand was warm on Sephiroth's, reminding Sephiroth of Genesis' Fire Summoning, which had done a lot of the damage to the Wutai fort.

It was guilt.

Sephiroth's heart sank. Even as a 1st, Genesis was still prone to having lapses of guilt and anger. Like Angeal, Genesis had come from Banora- the two had grown up together in a Village that had been mostly untouched by ShinRa's violence. Even though his childhood was plagued by events beyond his control, Genesis had been brought up with a naivete that Sephiroth had found rather amusing.

It wasn't until Genesis' first kill that Sephiroth realized how bad it was.

Angeal had taken it in stride, and soon learned that it was a mere part of a SOLDIER's life. Genesis, however, had made himself sick from guilt. Though death had been quick and painless for the Wutai man, Genesis had panicked when the man faded into the LifeStream.

It took Sephiroth a long time to figure out what was wrong with Genesis. Angeal finally had to explain to Sephiroth why Genesis was so upset.

**A_ _** _**N**

_**When he was a child, maybe eight or nine years old, Genesis accidentally killed three small birds in their nest.** They had been climbing a Banora White tree for apples- gathering them to bring to Angeal's mother- and Genesis' foot kicked a bird's nest, killing the three baby birds inside._

_ When Genesis realized what he'd done, he'd started screaming. It had taken Angeal hours to calm him down, and even then, Genesis wouldn't stop crying. In a child's desperation to calm his friend down, Angeal had taken Genesis to his mother, Gillian, and explained to her what happened.'_

_ Gillian went with Angeal and a still-crying Genesis down to the place that the birds had died. The birds had already vanished into the LifeStream, but the nest was still there. Gillian gently explained to Genesis and Angeal that it had been an accident, and that Genesis would be forgiven._

_ "_But what about the mother bird? She lost her babies because of me!"_ Genesis had replied, a cry which only had made the situation worse. Angeal's mother, according to Angeal's story, had taken Genesis into her arms and replied that the mother would forgive him, too, because the Planet would tell her that it had been an accident. _

_ Genesis, though he knew it hadn't been his fault, had never climbed the trees again, preferring to remain down on the ground and catching the apples that Angeal threw down to him. Angeal said that to this day, all these years later, whenever they went to Banora, he and Genesis would place three flowers and a single Banora White on the little grave he had insisted that he and Angeal make for the nest._

**A_ _ _N**_  
><em>

** Knowing the story of why Genesis was upset, Sephiroth took care to do everything that he could think of the comfort him. **He knew that Genesis knew that he knew about the birds, and so, Sephiroth decided to help him "get over" it.

Around the time that they had become lovers, Genesis had come to their shared apartment to hear Sephiroth whistling on the roof, close to the tune that the little baby birds had been making before they died. For some reason, Genesis had started calling him "Songbird," that night because of this talent.

In return for the nickname, Sephiroth tentatively tried out various nicknames for Genesis like "Gen," "Genny," and even "Red," for weeks, each one getting a small shake of the head from Genesis. Finally, Sephiroth noticed that Genesis loved gazing at the stars, and had called him, "Star-gazer." Genesis had been amused with the nickname, but it stuck.

No one dared try calling them those names, not even Angeal.

**A_ _ _N**


	8. Not Holding Back

**Final Fantasy VII: "Something Wicked This Way Comes."**

**Summary: **"((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) It begins with the incident that will shake SOLDIER to its core. It continues with the meeting that will create the foundation for their future. And all the while, as something sinister stalks the ShinRa SOLDIERs, bonds will be created and bonds shall be shattered- then mended again... And the broken might just find their true reason to live again—Because they have something that no one else has... this really is love, right?"

**Warning: **"This story will not be a full-blown Yaoi unless I finally figure out how to write it exactly how I want it. However, this will eventually be a Yaoi, and it will have plenty of angst, suffering, and everything related to that pair, because I can really be a horrible person when I work at it."

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters so don't haul off and think I do. I do, however, own 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain/Commander Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Eight: Not Holding Back.**

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters, so don't haul off and think I do. I do, however, own 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain/ Commander Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Head Physician Julian Jake, and Assistant Head Physician Sven Cry."

**A_ _ _N**

** A week into his new-founded relationship with Zack, Angeal decided that it was high time that they began their actual training. **Since the conversation with Sephiroth and Genesis, Angeal had been determined to get Zack into 1st Class- the SOLDIER Examinations were coming up- this Summer, and if they wanted Zack to get in, then they needed to get going.

Zack was sitting in Angeal's office that morning, since Angeal had some paperwork to do before they could go into Level 49 for their first-ever training session. The boy was absentmindedly playing with the cuff of his sleeve. He didn't look bored- someone like Zack couldn't _every _be bored. Angeal was doing his work quickly, though, knowing that the boy's patience would run dry sometime, and he'd prefer it if it didn't run off in his office.

Finally, Angeal led Zack toward Level 49, all the while remembering when he, Sephiroth, and Genesis would sneak in when the 2nds were out on Missions or whatever. Usually, the 1sts were confined to the outside, because of equipment restrictions- Sephiroth's Masamune, Angeal's standard blade (or the Buster) and Genesis' Rapier alone could do considerable damage, but together, they could destroy the room, as they had done several times before.

Zack went bug-eyed with astonishment as he looked around. "Wow!- wait..." Zack turned to look over at Angeal, with a curious look. "Isn't this place restricted to SOLDIERs?" Angeal chuckled at his student's question- he still didn't seem to realize just _who _he was with.

Although Angeal didn't like this to get around, he was, in Rank, just alongside Sephiroth, making him one of the most powerful men in the world. He had access to everything- except for things like Hojo's lab and the President's personal files.

"It's okay, as long as you're with me," Angeal assured Zack, who nodded, watching excitedly as Angeal pulled out his cell phone- it had the capability to control the happenings inside Level 49.

"Why don't we assess your ability before we do anything else? That way I'll know where you need some practice." Angeal added, though mentally he was thinking '_That way I won't go too far and hurt you.' _Zack nodded, too trusting of Angeal to know Angeal was partially lying to him- he was just excited at the prospect of finally showing Angeal what he could do.

**A_ _ _****N**

** It turned out that Zack had only one major problem: he didn't use any defensive moves **_**at all, **_**which was really, really bad. **Though the level of the enemy was too low to do anything other than scratch Zack, it didn't matter in this situation but Angeal knew that because of this gap in Zack's education, he could be put in considerable risk in any fight- _especially_ in Wutai, where they threw grenades and fired without stopping- something they did that actually injured many SOLDIERs, not to mention Cadets.

Zack didn't get many stretches, which wasn't surprising, considering the Level. Deciding that it was time that he intervened, Angeal turned off the enemy with a click of a button, and stood up. Zack's eyes widened, but he took it in stride.

"Attack me." The command seemed to stun Zack, and he didn't move. It wasn't until Angeal repeated it did Zack shake himself back into reality. Zack tightened his grip on his blade and rushed it.

Their blades met with a loud bang. Zack's eyes were wide in astonishment- most likely Angeal was the strongest opponent that Zack ever faced. Angeal realized that Zack must have been holding back, because the sword easily left Zack's hands and clattered to the floor- obviously Zack had been expecting Angeal to hold back, too.

"Why are you holding back?" Angeal questioned.

"Uh- why aren't you?"

Whatever reply Angeal was expecting, it sure wasn't that. He gave Zack a concerned look, and shook his head. "You're supposed to be showing me what you've got so I can make you better. If I don't do the same, then how can I expect you to?"

Zack seemed stumped by the question, so he didn't reply. Gently, Angeal continued. "Zack, you've been holding back in all your classes, haven't you?" He asked. Zack looked up at him, the look in his eyes telling Angeal the answer he knew it to be.

"Why?" Angeal pressed.

Zack shifted uncomfortably. "Because...it's wrong, isn't it? You're not supposed to be better. That's what _they _say." He added. Angeal sighed. "It's not wrong. It's the opposite, really. Captain Benjamin noticed you, and so he reported it to Sephiroth- Zack, did you think you were going to be _punished_?" Angeal asked.

It made sense. Horribly, it made sense.

Zack merely hung his head.

"You're not going to be punished, I promise. You were recommended by Benjamin so you could get into SOLDIER." Angeal said. Zack looked at him for a long moment, then he relaxed. "Really?" Zack asked, quietly.

Angeal patted his student on the shoulder. "Really."

**A_ _ _N**

** Angeal's assuring must have done the trick, because Zack gave his all in the fight that commenced soon after. **Angeal found, that even though he was forced to hold back for fear of hurting the boy, Zack was a proficient swordsman. He still had trouble blocking, and with defense in general, but still, by the time they were finished, Angeal felt that he understood exactly why Benjamin Adler recommended Zack in the first place.

Zack insisted that he showered directly after they finished, and vanished before Angeal could think of a good reason to stop him. Angeal shrugged off Zack's behavior, then decided to go back to his apartment to do the same.

**A_ _ _N**

** "Hey! Wait up! Commander Hewley!" **Angeal turned, and noticed Physician Julian Jake darting through the 2nd and 3rd Classes around him on the SOLDIER Floor. Angeal had just shut down Level 49, and was about to enter the elevator. Julian caught up to Angeal after getting past a particularly large crowd.

"Aren't you supposed to be in _Wutai-" _Angeal was interrupted as Julian handed over another large file. "Here," Julian breathed, "The newest file. See to it that you look over it."

"Another Cadet-?" Angeal began, but Julian shook his head and put his finger to his lips. "You should take a look at that," Julian advised, "it's _particularly _interesting." With that, Julian vanished back into the crowd of 2nds, while Angeal turned into the elevator.

In the file, he was confronted by the words:

**1st Class SOLDIER Genesis Rhapsodos Injured In Wutai Ambush.**

**A_ _ _N  
><strong>

**END OF PART ONE.**


	9. Helping Hands

**Final Fantasy VII: "Something Wicked This Way Comes."**

**Summary: **"((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) It begins with the incident that will shake SOLDIER to its core. It continues with the meeting that will create the foundation for their future. And all the while, as something sinister stalks the ShinRa SOLDIERs, bonds will be created and bonds shall be shattered- then mended again... And the broken might just find their true reason to live again—Because they have something that no one else has... this really is love, right?"

**Warning: **"This story will not be a full-blown Yaoi unless I finally figure out how to write it exactly how I want it. However, this will eventually be a Yaoi, and it will have plenty of angst, suffering, and everything related to that pair, because I can really be a horrible person when I work at it."

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Nine: Helping Hands.**

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters, so don't haul off and think I do. I do, however, own 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain/Commander Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Head Physician Julian Jake, and Assistant Head Physician Sven Cry."

**A_ _ _N**

** _Why is there always one of these fucking things? _**_Genesis wondered, staring up at the gargantuan Dragon Summon flying towards his unit. "You there!" Genesis shouted over at the nearest SOLDIER, "Get everyone out of here! I'll take care of the Summon!" _

_ The SOLDIER 3__rd__ Class didn't need telling twice. He scampered off, shouting at his fellows, and within moments, Genesis was alone with the Summon. Briefly, Genesis wondered if he shouldn't just Summon something to counter that thing, but then remembered he couldn't- he'd Summoned something earlier to destroy the Wutai Fortress._

_ Genesis took out his Rapier- there was no other choice. It was either stand and fight, or return to Sephiroth and have him destroy it- with the Summon killing everyone in sight. No way was Genesis going to be responsible for something like that._

_ The Summon roared, and Genesis prepared himself. The Summon flew right at him, and Genesis reacted instinctively, throwing fire-balls at it, nailing it right in the eyes. The thing roared again, one of it's flailing claws slamming directly into Genesis' blind-spot._

_ Genesis's Rapier vanished into the trees, and the fire-balls vanished. Darkness rushed up to claim him, and distantly he heard the Summon roar in it's triumph._

__**A_ _ _N  
><strong>

** _"Genesis!" _**_Sephiroth rushed forward upon seeing Genesis lying motionlessly on the ground. Genesis was cold and lifeless, so unlike his personality- fiery tempered and lively, even in situations that never called for it ((and didn't appreciate it)). Sephiroth knew he needed to restrain his emotions- especially now, because if ShinRa got wind of his and Genesis' relationship, it would surely turn into a scandal. Though ShinRa would never dream of getting rid of Sephiroth- he was far too valuable- they would surely get rid of Genesis._

_ Sephiroth bent at the fallen SOLDIER's side, panic growing in his heart. Genesis wasn't moving- the only sign of life were his erratic breathing and his eyes- though the lids were closed, what was underneath was stirring strangely, as though he were dreaming._

_ "Genesis, Genesis, open your eyes." Sephiroth commanded, though he knew that Genesis was too far gone already to even hear him._

_ "Get Julian Jake." Sephiroth snapped at the 3__rd__ Class who had lead Sephiroth to Genesis after reporting to him that a Summon of all things had appeared, and Genesis himself had ordered the retreat (something Genesis rarely ever did)._

_ "What were you thinking?" Sephiroth wondered aloud._

_ At that moment, Genesis shuddered. "Sephiroth...?" Genesis' voice was breathy, as though it was taking everything he had left to speak. Sephiroth pulled the fallen warrior closer to him, almost cradling his lover in his arms- in the same way Genesis seemed to like._

_ Genesis' breathing was hard and labored, as though it was a struggle for him. "Julian's coming, so just stay with me," Sephiroth murmured, trying to remain calm even though he could hear Genesis' heartbeat- it seemed to be fluctuating between rapid and extremely slow, and that wasn't good. At all._

_ By the time Julian arrived, Genesis was loosing consciousness rapidly. Julian had a fellow Physician lay Genesis on a stretcher, and he gave him something to ease the pain. Genesis kept his eyes trained on Sephiroth the entire time, as though trying to communicate his discomfort._

_ Julian insisted on calling Hollander, who was Julian's superior of sorts, and Sephiroth only gave in when Julian pointed out that Hollander, though conniving, was the only one that can regulate Genesis' condition, being Genesis' primary Physician (of sorts)._

_ Julian remained at Genesis' (and Sephiroth's) side until Genesis was taken away by a somehow completely calm Hollander._

__**A_ _ _N**

** Genesis was pronounced "Comatose Upon Arrival," better known as CUA. **Angeal had found this out while rushing toward the Labs, where they had apparently brought Genesis. Julian had met him, along with Sephiroth, with Julian insisting that no one enter the Labs.

Sephiroth looked ready to kill him.

Julian, seeming to sense Sephiroth's anger, vanished back into the Labs, and returned with a very irritated Hollander, who also insisted that Sephiroth stay as far away from the Labs as possible, saying that his presence only seemed to harm Genesis.

Angeal promptly replied that Hollander was full of shit.

Sephiroth and Angeal stayed outside the Labs until Julian reappeared and insisted that they go back to the apartments. He swore up and down that he would contact them either when Genesis awoke, or if something changed in his condition. He implied that the later was the most likely, considering that Hollander wouldn't let them see Genesis in any other situation.

If Sephiroth was upset, he didn't show it.

**A_ _ _N**

** To Hollander's fury, Sephiroth refused to leave the Lab, and because Angeal sided with Sephiroth, Hollander could not protest. **Angeal personally was furious with Hollander ((not Julian, as Hollander most likely ordered him to do it)), because all the higher-ups in ShinRa knew of the relationship that Sephiroth and Genesis shared- no one could match the level of intimacy that the two legends shared, and it infuriated Angeal that Hollander would separate them and then turn around and blame Sephiroth- who had _saved _Genesis' life in the _first_ place- keeping the two of them apart when Genesis obviously wanted Sephiroth at his side.

Still, Angeal knew it was best to leave Sephiroth alone, so he gently told the General that he was going to the Courtyard, and would be there if he needed to talk. Sephiroth merely nodded slightly in reply, jade-colored eyes trained on the Med Lab door before him.

The last person Angeal expected to be there this late was Zack Fair.

Zack was sitting on the marble bench that sat a few meters away from the pond. He had a few books beside him, and he was erasing while cursing fluently under his breath, before he finally gave up and slammed the papers into the grass.

"I think studying in the barracks would be more appropriate." Angeal said loudly, barely hiding a small smile when the boy toppled backwards, groping blindly for the training sword he'd abandoned on the grass at his feet.

"_Angeal_-? I was- uh... it's too loud in the barracks, so I came out here." Zack explained quickly, getting up. Angeal let the small smile grow. "Too loud? Well, I hope I didn't disturb you. You looked like you were having some trouble, though." Angeal added, nodding at the discarded notebook.

Zack's face noticeably reddened and he rushed to pick up the notebook, muttering something about an "evil instructor" that was apparently trying to kill him.

"I'm sure your instructor isn't trying to kill you. Let me help," Angeal added- after all he was the boy's Mentor. Wasn't he supposed to be helping Zack with his classes and training him for SOLDIER anyway?

Zack accepted the offer with a nod and sat back down, pushing the books aside for Angeal could sit next to him.

"It's just this here..."

**A_ _ _N**

** Angeal had lost track of the time when they finished the assignments that Zack needed assistance on. **It turned out that Zack understood the process, but was going too quickly to notice very small mistakes that ended up with Zack getting the information wrong.

Zack was cheerfully packing up when Angeal took a look at his watch and made a startling discovery- it was past midnight! He needed to check on Genesis! But he couldn't just let Zack go off alone back to the Cadet barracks- he'd get into some serious trouble.

"Zack, why don't you come with me tonight? It is very late, and I don't want you walking around alone- you'll get into trouble." Angeal added, looking over at Zack, who nearly dropped his books ((again)) in surprise.

"What about the line-up tomorrow morning?" The boy questioned.

"I'll talk to Captain Adler in the morning." Angeal promised.

With that promise made, Zack followed with less hesitation. "We need to stop by the Labs before we go to my apartment." Angeal told the boy. Zack nodded before asking, "Is it because of General Rhapsodos?" He asked, quietly.

"How do you know about that?" Angeal asked, turning to face Zack.

"It's all over ShinRa. I heard it from a classmate that General Rhapsodos was in an accident involving a Summon on the field in Wutai- they sent him and General Sephiroth back from Wutai early because of it." Zack replied, honestly.

"It wasn't an accident, Zack." The words came out without Angeal meaning them to.

Zack looked astonished. "But how could a Summon get past a 1st Class?" He asked, his blue eyes widening in his shock. Angeal shook his head before turning around. "Although most believe us to be invincible, even we make mistakes, Zack. We're not perfect." Angeal said, without turning around. He began to walk again.

Zack followed, still looking shocked.

**A_ _ _N**


	10. Look What I Found

**Final Fantasy VII: "Something Wicked This Way Comes."**

**Summary: **"((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) It begins with the incident that will shake SOLDIER to its core. It continues with the meeting that will create the foundation for their future. And all the while, as something sinister stalks the ShinRa SOLDIERs, bonds will be created and bonds shall be shattered- then mended again... And the broken might just find their true reason to live again—Because they have something that no one else has... this really is love, right?"

**Warning: **"This story will not be a full-blown Yaoi unless I finally figure out how to write it exactly how I want it. However, this will eventually be a Yaoi, and it will have plenty of angst, suffering, and everything related to that pair, because I can really be a horrible person when I work at it."

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters so don't haul off and think I do. I do, however, own 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain/Commander Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Ten: Look What I Found.**

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters, so don't haul off and think I do. I do, however, own 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain/Commander Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Head Physician Julian Jake, and Assistant Head Physician Sven Cry."

**_ "Sephiroth, look what I found..." _**Genesis' voice lingered in the Recovery Units as Angeal and Zack approached the room. Zack looked uncomfortable, but with a assuring look from his Mentor, he too went into the infirmary room.

Genesis was laying on the bed, covered by those heavy, scratchy blankets that everyone hated. Genesis was barely conscious, hanging on merely because there was no one stupid enough to come in and force the Crimson General to rest.

Sephiroth looked up at their approach, and an eyebrow rose in suspicion as he noticed Zack. "Your student again, Angeal? My, he is becoming rather close already, isn't he?" Sephiroth asked quietly, as he stood. Genesis gave a weak chuckle, but didn't bother saying anything- he was far too tired, and was already drifting off.

"How is he?" Angeal asked, ignoring Sephiroth's comment about Zack's presence. The question made Sephiroth look behind him at the now sleeping figure of Genesis. "There was only three or four- but they were all an instant critical. The Summon slashed through Genesis' guard and not only bit him, but went through the leather and metal, crushing it and the bones under it," Sephiroth gestured at Genesis' bandaged left side- the bandages apparently went from Genesis' left shoulder all the way down to the waist.

"Must have damaged the coat," Angeal said without thinking.

That made the corners of Sephiroth's lips twitch. "Yes... Genesis' treasured coat was damaged. When he woke up, he swore that if it wasn't fixed before he was fully recovered, he'd go out and slaughter the entirety of that side of Wutai... not that it would make a difference to ShinRa either way," Sephiroth added bitterly.

**A_ _ _N**

** After biding Sephiroth a goodnight, Angeal and Zack left the infirmary room. **Zack was silent until they left ShinRa's main building before quietly saying, "General Sephiroth really cares about General Rhapsodos, doesn't he?"

"You could tell?" Angeal replied calmly.

Zack nodded. "Well, yeah. It's pretty obvious, the way that General Sephiroth was guarding him all the way through the conversation. He looked ready to tear apart the first thing that came through that door."

Angeal chuckled. "He did, didn't he? You're right, Zack. Sephiroth cares for Genesis. He's the General, after all. It's not often a 1st Class SOLDIER is hurt in battle."

This time, the Cadet shook his head. "It wasn't like _that_. It was a more of a 'if you so much as _look_ at him the wrong way I'll kick your ass before you can even _think_ about it' kind of stare. It was like the General was _waiting_ for someone to come in and try something."

At that, Angeal rose his eyebrows at the boy, who shrugged, rather defensively. "That's just what _I _got out of it. If I'm wrong..."

Angeal just chuckled softly enough for Zack not to hear- the boy had no idea just how perceptive he was...or just how _close _he was to being right.

**A_ _ _N**

** So accidentally walking in on Zack while he was changing the next morning was _not _how Angeal visioned starting his Thursday morning.**

And neither was seeing that huge bruise on Zack's shoulder, either.

"Where on Planet did _that _come from?" Angeal barely managed to keep his voice neutral. That bruise was seriously huge- it covered Zack's entire shoulder, and on closer inspection, Angeal found that it went stretched into the boy's back, too. It was a nasty dark purple and blue, and at the edges it was a sickly yellow color. Zack jumped at his Mentor's sudden appearance, and looked at his shoulder, looking quite uncomfortable.

"Uh... well, I got slammed into a wall."

"You got _slammed _into a _wall_?" Angeal replied, incredulously. "You must have hit it at a pretty strange angle to get _that_." He continued, gesturing at the bruise marring his apprentice's body. Zack nodded, clearly not wanting to delve into the subject any further. In fact, he looked quite ready to start walking out of the apartment.

"Why? And by who?" Angeal demanded, shortly.

At _that_, Zack seemed even more uncomfortable. "Uh...well, it was my fault, really. A little while ago, like three days, maybe, I was messing around with a friend down in the cafeteria, and I walked straight into a Captain, and boy oh boy, was he pissed. They're pretty strong when they're pissed, and he kind of slammed me into the nearest stairwell."

**A_ _ _N**

** _Someone dared to physically punish his student like that?_**_ Threw him down the steps and into a wall? They could actually have seriously hurt him that way! _Angeal raged silently. Zack shouldn't have been messing around in the Cafeteria, sure, but still!

Just Angeal's luck, too, to meet Benjamin Adler in the gym.

The old man was searching for stray Cadets, some of whom liked to sneak into the SOLDIER gym and look around. He smiled at Angeal and waved him over. "Something botherin' you?" The Captain asked, seeing the furious look in Angeal's eyes.

"Did you know that they still use corporal punishment on the Cadets?" Angeal demanded, not at all pleased to see Benjamin's relieved expression- he clearly thought Angeal had something more serious in mind.

"Well, it's sort of common knowledge, isn't it?" Benjamin said, cautiously. "The Cadets fall out of line, they get punished, like the SOLDIERs do. It's more common with the newbies, see, and some of the other Captains use it to stress importance of following orders down to the last letter. Corporal punishment's been here forever. Thought you knew that?" Benjamin added, curiously.

"I didn't. I only found out because I saw Zack's shoulder," Angeal replied, "he says that he and a friend had been messing around in the cafeteria, and a Captain found them, throwing Zack down the stairs." Even talked about it rose some anger.

Benjamin's eyebrows rose. "Now, that's a rather harsh punishment, But think about it- they shouldn't have been messin' around in the cafeteria, should they? But," he added, gently, when Angeal cast him a glare, "Can you really blame them? Some of the Captains don't like their Cadets bein' taken from them, and Zack was taken- by SOLDIER. So they may be just givin' him a hard time. Some of the Captains don't particularly see eye to eye with the SOLDIER program."

"That doesn't justify anything," Angeal snapped, surprised at the venom in his voice- usually it took a lot more than a situation like this to anger him. Benjamin sighed. "Look, Commander. I'll look into the matter personally and see that the Captain behind this is asked to not target Zachary Fair specifically." With that, Benjamin Adler turned and left, leaving Angeal to wonder if he'd possibly made things even worse for his student.

**A_ _ _N**

** Angeal met Genesis outside the 1st Class Training Room by Level 49. **Since Genesis was, technically, still on forced leave from ShinRa for at least another week, he wasn't to participate in the First Classes' training, which only served to aggravate Genesis to no end.

"What are you doing here?" Angeal asked, curiously. Genesis turned from his position. He was wearing his usual uniform, the red duster having been expertly repaired by Sephiroth himself as Genesis rested in their apartment.

"I'm just watching Sephiroth... maybe you should leave your apprentice with Sephiroth for a while? Sephiroth would ensure that Zack would level up faster in Rank." Genesis said, thoughtfully, sitting next to Angeal as the two watched Sephiroth train.

"Doing it now would be suicide," Angeal said, "You and I both know that Seph would tear him apart in seconds. Besides, Zack's still far too intimidated by him. Maybe when he reaches 2nd Class." He added, when Genesis moved to speak.

"Everyone's terrified of Sephiroth," Genesis pointed out, "and besides, better that kid train with him than with some low-classed beast."

"It wouldn't be a fair fight," Angeal protested.

"What wouldn't be a fair fight?" Sephiroth's voice made both Angeal and Genesis jump. Sephiroth came out of the Training Room, eying the two of them curiously. "We were just wondering if you'd take Zack off Angeal's hands for a month when he becomes a 2nd Class." Genesis said, conversationally.

"I think he's terrified of me," Sephiroth replied, "and besides, it wouldn't be a fair fight at all..." As Sephiroth strode calmly away, Angeal rose his eyebrows at his friend, smiling. Genesis merely rolled his eyes, though he too, was smiling.

**A_ _ _N**


	11. The Physician's Discovery

**Final Fantasy VII: "Something Wicked This Way Comes."**

**Summary: **"((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) It begins with the incident that will shake SOLDIER to its core. It continues with the meeting that will create the foundation for their future. And all the while, as something sinister stalks the ShinRa SOLDIERs, bonds will be created and bonds shall be shattered- then mended again... And the broken might just find their true reason to live again—Because they have something that no one else has... this really is love, right?"

**Warning: **"This story will not be a full-blown Yaoi unless I finally figure out how to write it exactly how I want it. However, this will eventually be a Yaoi, and it will have plenty of angst, suffering, and everything related to that pair, because I can really be a horrible person when I work at it."

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters so don't haul off and think I do. I do, however, own 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain/Commander Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**Chapter Eleven: The Physician's Discovery.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters, so don't haul off and think I do. I do, however, own 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain/Commander Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

** Angeal found Zack in the Courtyard again that night, this time munching on an apple and staring blankly into the lake. **Remembering the nights at Banora when he'd meet Genesis out in the orchid, Angeal smiled as he quietly made his way toward the boy.

Zack, getting at least a little better in realizing that someone was watching him, turned when Angeal was a few meters away from him. He grinned excitedly at Angeal, the events that morning having apparently been forgotten.

"What's gotten into you?" Angeal asked, sitting down next to Zack, who was already digging around in his pockets, finally drawing out a piece of paper and handing it to Angeal, quite literally rocking in his excitement.

Angeal was met with the following notice:

** ZACK FAIR ORDERED TO ENTER THE SOLDIER PROGRAM'S EXAMINATIONS.**

It had been signed by Benjamin Adler. Raising an eyebrow, for he had heard nothing of this decision beforehand, Angeal wondered if this was how Ben planned to get the other Captains to stop singling Zack out. If so, he had to commend the old man- it was a good idea...

"Congratulations. Looks like you might be in for it. The SOLDIER entrance exams are particularly harsh, especially during the Summer, because of the weather. But," Angeal couldn't help but smile at his student's bouncing, "I'll bet that you'll get in."

"Why's that, sir?" Zack asked, curiously.

"Because you're with me."

**A_ _ _N**

** So Julian Jake completely defied President ShinRa's orders of not to launch an investigation into the Cadet's death. **It wouldn't have been the first time he'd done some bat-shit insane thing like this. So Julian began the autopsy when he knew that no other Physician and Scientist would be lurking around, and the discoveries he made were both interesting and sickening.

He was positive by the end that he knew who the Cadet was and what killed him.

_Julian Jake, age forty-two, had been in ShinRa nearly his entire life, starting when he was fifteen. He became a ShinRa SOLDIER 1__st__ by the time he was twenty-three, but resigned and turned Physician two years later, when Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos became 1__st__ Classes._

The Cadet's name was Alex Wadge. He was a brand-spanking new Cadet- or at least he was- that went missing while on a mission in the Wastelands three months ago. His entire troop went missing as well, including the Captain, Daniel Marks, who was also presumed dead.

_Julian, despite Hojo and Hollander's presumptions, was not stupid or blind to science. He had worked under both overzealous Scientists for two years each, so of course he'd know things that most didn't. He'd researched deeply into the Science Department's history and came across many things, such as the disappearance of the Turk Vincent Valentine, and how Hojo was more deeply connected to Sephiroth than just being his presumed "caretaker," of sorts._

"That's it. I'm getting to the bottom of this," Julian vowed out loud, as he reached for his cell. While looking at the Cadet's body, he noticed something clenched in his hand. He pried the dead boy's hand open, then his eyes widened.

It was proof. And all the proof he had.

**A_ _ _N**

** Sephiroth awoke to the furious pounding on his door. **Genesis, asleep beside him, didn't wake, thanks to the SOLDIER sleeping pills Sephiroth had forced his exhausted lover to take. Getting up and putting on a light coat that hung beside the door, Sephiroth opened it to find a panting Julian Jake.

"I have proof, General." Julian gasped, "Proof that... it was murder."

"You launched an investigation." Sephiroth replied, not even questioning the Physician's sanity. Even as a SOLDIER, Julian Jake was known as a daredevil, something that Sephiroth both hated and found amusing in the SOLDIER-turned-Physician.

Julian caught his breath and dug into his pocket, and Sephiroth drew back, eyes widening at the object that Julian held in his hand.

It was... a finger.

"... ...why are you carrying a disembodied finger?" Sephiroth asked, staring at the thing with disgust- even Julian wouldn't have cut it _off _someone...right?

"Idiot..." Julian sighed, guessing what the General was thinking. He put the finger back into his pocket. "The finger was supposedly bitten off by Cadet Alex Wadge. He and his entire squad vanished three months ago during a mission in the Midgar Wastes."

"I never heard of such a thing." Sephiroth cautiously replied.

"That's because ShinRa did what ShinRa does best. You have barely any influence over the Cadet Corps," Julian paused so Sephiroth could nod in reply, "and so they would have gotten away with not telling you a thing, General. The Cadet's Captain was Daniel Marks." Julian added.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Sephiroth replied, beckoning Julian to enter.

"I knew Captain Daniel Marks, General. He was a friend of his fellow Captain, Benjamin Adler- a childhood friend, in fact. He wouldn't have gone AWOL without a good reason, and he certainly wouldn't have taken his Cadets." Julian said, quietly.

"Then... they were ambushed on this mission." Sephiroth concluded.

"Exactly."

**A_ _ _N**


	12. Jealousy

**Final Fantasy VII: Something Wicked This Way Comes.**

**Summary: **"((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) Continuing with a race against time, everyone around them denying the truth, all the while something sinister stalking ShinRa's SOLDIERS... As new victims start to pile up, and all new discoveries are made, Bonds are beginning to crumble thanks to pasts that refuse to go away. When the ShinRa Stalker strikes a little bit too close to home, attacking the ones trying to hold it all together... they need to band together, or else loose the love they've tried so hard to preserve. But will it be enough to save them? Or will they all be destroyed as the darkness draws nearer?"

**Warning: **"This will be a Yaoi ((male x male)), first off. It will have references to abuse, torture, and childhood rape. So there really is a reason this one's Rated M. Seriously."

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters, so don't haul off and think I do. However, the following characters are actually mine: 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Captain Daniel Marks, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**Chapter Twelve: Jealousy.**

** Angeal walked Zack back to the Cadet's quarters before going to see Genesis. **He'd received a few texts and even missed a few calls from him while helping Zack with some unfinished homework, and he couldn't help but feel guilty for ignoring their calls.

He opened the door to the apartment and walked in. He could hear Genesis in the living room. When he reached him, Genesis looked up, somewhat paler and more tired than usual. At his old friend's appearance, Genesis rose an elegant brow.

"Where's Sephiroth?" Angeal asked.

"You finally decide the show up." Genesis said, quietly, ignoring Angeal's question. "But I'm sure Zack will need you again soon, so you'd better fuck off and make sure he's okay."

_Wait... what?_ It took a moment for Angeal to register what Genesis had said.

"What does Zack have to do what you needed me for? And yes, I was with Zack," At that, Genesis' eyes flared, and he cut Angeal off.

"Doing what? Homework again?"

"Genesis, you're being unreasonable. He needed help-"

"He's of more importance than us?"

Angeal sighed. "You've got to be joking, Genesis. I stayed out with Zack helping him with his homework in the Courtyard-"

"Oh, so now he's special enough to go into the Courtyard when he wants?"

"You're jealous," Angeal stated incredulously.

Then he realized it: the usual calm, unassuming, though still fiery-tempered Genesis would never be suddenly so jealous without reason. Eyes darting quickly about, Angeal realized that the apartment smelled vaguely of liqueur.

That made Angeal groan internally. After his first assignment in Wutai, Genesis had drank for the first time, finding it _just a bit more helpful_ than sex. It escalated, and soon Genesis would disappear on his days off, mixing the two together, coming back dangerous and angry with himself, and seemingly the entire world around him.

"You've been drinking again." Angeal stated, cautiously. At that, Genesis faulted for a moment, then suddenly flared up once more.

"Why the hell does everyone think that when I get pissed off? _Oh, yeah, little Genny's pissed off, so he must have gone off and got drunk again!_ No _fucking_ wonder you _and_ Sephiroth don't trust me here alone, just because old Genny will go off and-!"

_Wait a second... Genny? Only Genesis' parents called him that..._

"Genesis... did your parents call when you were like this?"

The answer was clear in Genesis' eyes, but then fury took over. The two of them stayed silent for a moment, then Genesis started his enraged rant again.

_"All you've been talking about for the past two months is Zack Fair, Angeal! Do you have any fucking idea at all what's been going around in the world around you?"_ Genesis demanded furiously as he shouted at his oldest friend. _"My parents have been calling me every fucking night for the past fucking month with recordings of what happened- back-"_ Genesis stopped himself his azure eyes widening in shock of what he just admitted.

"Genesis-"

"That's not the point," Genesis quickly continued, wiping viciously at the tears threatening to fall. He couldn't even remember what it was he'd been arguing and shouting about. All he knew was that he was tired, pissed off, and maybe just a _little _drunk. It didn't help that Sephiroth had been gone when he woke up that night, or that his parents had called with those _sick _recordings, threatening to sell them if he didn't do as they wanted...

"Get out, Angeal." Genesis snapped, sitting back down and reaching for his glass.

"Genesis-"

"I said, get the_ fuck out!"_

Angeal, temper slowly getting the better of him, refrained from stompping out of that apartment, knowing it would only egg Genesis on and maybe even infuriate the auburn-haired _ass _to drink even more. _Leave it to Sephiroth, _Angeal decided darkly. _Just leave it._

**A_ _ _N**_  
><em>


	13. The Talk

**Final Fantasy VII: Something Wicked This Way Comes.**

**Summary: **"((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) Continuing with a race against time, everyone around them denying the truth, all the while something sinister stalking ShinRa's SOLDIERS... As new victims start to pile up, and all new discoveries are made, Bonds are beginning to crumble thanks to pasts that refuse to go away. When the ShinRa Stalker strikes a little bit too close to home, attacking the ones trying to hold it all together... they need to band together, or else loose the love they've tried so hard to preserve. But will it be enough to save them? Or will they all be destroyed as the darkness draws nearer?"

**Warning: **"This will be a Yaoi ((male x male)), first off. It will have references to abuse, torture, and childhood rape. So there really is a reason this one's Rated M. Seriously."

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters, so don't haul off and think I do. However, the following characters are actually mine: 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Captain Daniel Marks, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**Chapter Thirteen: The Talk.**

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters, so don't haul off and think I do. However, the following characters are actually mine: 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Captain Daniel Marks, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

** Sephiroth had gone out with Julian to see for himself the signs that could lead into a murder investigation. **If what Julian said was correct, then there was an entire squad of Cadets, not to mention their Captain, buried in caskets somewhere in the Wastes.

He was glad he did, even though he would certainly be in trouble along with Julian for defying orders and launching their own investigations into the Cadet's death. Julian said that he was the one more at risk, as Sephiroth would probably just be chastised by the President, and the transgression would be forgotten once Sephiroth went back into Wutai.

Julian, on the other hand, was not as valued, and therefore would be punished in some way, shape, or form, by ShinRa. Julian could be considered a security breach, and could loose his position, loose his entire career... or perhaps even his life.

Sephiroth knew that what the Physician said was true.

Julian was risking a lot more than Sephiroth trying to find the ones (Sephiroth and Julian were both positive that there was more than one murderer out there) that had killed the Cadet, and probably even the Cadet's entire squad and Captain for that matter. Sephiroth knew that Julian was big on justice... but Julian _could _be risking his life here.

Julian shooed Sephiroth out of the examining room, saying that he had a few more things to do that _didn't _have to do with the corpse currently degrading on his examining table. Sephiroth bade the _good _Physician good night and walked back to the apartment.

The one person he didn't expect to be waiting for him there was Angeal.

"Genesis is pissed off and drunk," Angeal informed him just as Sephiroth began to open the door to his apartment. "Thank you for the warning, Angeal. I'll deal with it alone. Go home and get some rest." Sephiroth replied cooly, looking over at Angeal, who nodded.

"Thanks, Seph." With that, Angeal turned. Sephiroth guessed that Genesis had insulted Angeal when he was in there alone, which explained why Angeal wasn't jumping up and down offering to help him calm Genesis down.

Genesis was just draining a cup when Sephiroth entered the living room. He rose his eyebrows has he looked in. Three empty bottles of wine (which Genesis had to have hid somewhere, as Sephiroth didn't keep any kind of alcohol in the apartment just for this reason), lay on the floor, as Genesis opened the last one.

"I thought you promised me to at least talk before you started drinking." Sephiroth offered gently as he sat next to his lover, moving aside the bottles, knowing all too well he couldn't just take the bottle away. He empty the bottles later. Right now, he needed to make sure Genesis didn't kill himself by alcohol poisoning- which was still possible, even for a 1st Class SOLDIER.

The best way to deal with someone like Genesis when they were intoxicated was to gently talk him out of drinking more, and allow him to shout for as long as he wanted about whatever it was that had pushed him off the brink. Genesis would usually remember nothing the next morning, but would immediately start apologizing without end once he did.

Genesis' binges were for the most part non-physical. Sephiroth knew that some part of Genesis was still in control, because he never attacked whoever it was came in to help him. He'd insult them, he'd yell at them, sure. But Sephiroth knew Genesis wouldn't be able to deal with himself if he physically hurt them.

Sephiroth knew that the one thing Genesis feared the most was becoming like his parents, who abused him physically as a child (in more ways than Sephiroth knew Genesis was willing to admit), while intoxicated (and while not). Genesis hated his parents but for some reason they still held some great power over him. Genesis wouldn't allow anyone to insult his parents, and would get defensive and monumentally pissed when someone dared to insult them in his presence.

"Star-Gazer? Are you listening to me?" Sephiroth asked as Genesis brought the glass to his lips. Genesis' eyes remained away from him, but they moved toward him for a single moment.

"Didn't you promise me something?" Sephiroth reminded him.

"Screw you."

"You don't mean that."

"Fuck off."

Sephiroth didn't egg any further, but smiled slightly. "I remember that time you and I went out into Costa Del Sol and we both stayed out on the roof of the apartments past midnight, looking at the stars."

Genesis' eyes met his for a fraction of a second.

"I remember the time we went out to Modeoheim when we were 2nd Classes, and you showed me how to build a ball of snow to throw at Angeal when he came out in his night-clothes. Do you remember what he did?" Sephiroth asked.

"He... he came out of the Inn and we played war together for hours..." Genesis answered quietly, looking Sephiroth in the eyes fully for the first time that night. Genesis' eyes had softened greatly from the glassed-over, pained stare as Sephiroth recalled days from the past. Genesis even gave him a small smile.

"Can you remember... what you promised me now?" Sephiroth gently lead on, causing Genesis to look down into the cup of dark-colored liqueur, those eyes darkening in pain again.

But not the same kind of wounded pain... it was shame.

"It's all right. Just tell me what hurt you." Sephiroth said kindly.

Sephiroth knew that now that Genesis had returned to sanity, he would feel guilty for putting Sephiroth (and Angeal, when he found out) through something that he had sworn up and down would never happen again.

_"I'm sorry... I just..." _Genesis put the glass down and buried his face into his hands. Sephiroth knew it was because Genesis was much too proud to let even his lover see him cry. Slowly, Sephiroth put his arm around Genesis' shoulder, allowing Genesis to rest his head on his shoulder, putting his hands down and revealing tears slowly running down his cheeks.

"It's okay, Genesis." He wasn't good at the "it's going to be okay," mantra, but he knew that Genesis wouldn't benefit from it. Genesis hated it when people lied to him, and in this situation, Sephiroth knew that nothing was alright at the moment.

Leaning forward, Sephiroth caught Genesis in a gentle, chaste kiss. Genesis' lips tasted strongly of liqueur, with a hint of cinnamon. As he drew away, he caught the look on Genesis' face- he was smiling ever so slightly, but his eyes were still full of guilt.

"Won't you tell me what happened?" Sephiroth asked, softly. Genesis shook his head, already getting to his feet and gathering the bottles to throw away.

"You won't stop doing this if you don't admit to what is causing it."

Genesis stopped for a moment, then sighed. "What is haunting me is something that cannot be stopped. Not even when I am allied with drink." He said, cryptically.

"Then why do you do it?" Sephiroth asked, trying not to seem frustrated.

"Because though I am forced to see and remember the past, the pain is drowned in the river of drink," Genesis responded, softly, throwing the bottles away. Sephiroth watched helplessly as Genesis opened the door to their apartment.

"Where are you going?" Sephiroth demanded. His question went unanswered as Genesis closed the door with firm meaning:

"_Do not follow me."_

__**A_ _ _N  
><strong>


	14. Something Wicked

**Final Fantasy VII: Something Wicked This Way Comes.**

**Summary: **"((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) Continuing with a race against time, everyone around them denying the truth, all the while something sinister stalks ShinRa's SOLDIERS... As new victims start to pile up, and all new discoveries are made, Bonds are beginning to crumble thanks to pasts that refuse to go away. When the ShinRa Stalker strikes a little bit too close to home, attacking the ones trying to hold it all together... they need to band together, or else loose the love they've tried so hard to preserve. But will it be enough to save them? Or will they all be destroyed as the darkness draws nearer?"

**Warning: **"This will be a Yaoi ((male x male)), first off. It will have references to abuse, torture, and childhood rape. So there really is a reason this one's Rated M. Seriously."

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters, so don't haul off and think I do. However, the following characters are actually mine: 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Captain Daniel Marks, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Fourteen: Something Wicked.**

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters, so don't haul off and think I do. However, the following characters are actually mine: 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Captain Daniel Marks, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**A_ _ _N**

** In all seriousness, going out into the 1st Class' Courtyard past midnight, unfocused (drunk), unarmed, and barely even dressed was a bad idea in the first place. **Genesis, however, was way too pissed off to care. He sat heavily under the gargantuan tree and stretched out, staring up at the stars.

He didn't blame Sephiroth or Angeal. He blamed himself- it was happening again, and this time, Genesis was determined to deal with it alone. Angeal had Zack to worry about, while Sephiroth... Sephiroth had work to do. The both of them had gotten him out of trouble too many times- Angeal especially, counting what he'd done in their childhood.

He was becoming like _them_... Genesis curled in on himself, barely able to think anything but that terrible thought- he was becoming like his _parents_. How long would it be until _he hurt Sephiroth _beyond just words? What if he lashed out at him? Genesis wasn't sure if he'd be able to live with himself if that ever happened.

**A_ _ _N**

** "It happened again, didn't it?"**

_Fifteen-year-old Genesis didn't even look up like he usually did, to find Angeal. There was a bruise on Genesis' left cheek, under his eye, and when Angeal noticed it through the darkness, he sighed and sat down next to his friend._

"I can't wait to get the hell out of here."

_ Angeal merely put his arm around his friend. Genesis met Angeal's eyes and smiled slightly. _"We're getting out of here, 'Geal. We're going to meet Sephiroth and become heroes."_ Genesis announced, taking out a large journal. This black leather, spiral bound journal contained pictures and newspaper clippings of the silver-haired hero since five years ago._

_ Five years ago, when Genesis had first seen a picture of Sephiroth, he'd told Angeal that he could already tell that they were going to meet him and become friends. When his childhood friend asked how he knew... Genesis merely patted Angeal on the back and said that his instincts pointed directly to ShinRa- and from ShinRa, to SOLDIER and Sephiroth._

_ And Genesis had been 100% correct._

__**A_ _ _N  
><strong>

** Genesis, feeling a little better, smiled to himself as he stood up. **That journal, the one he'd stuffed full of photographs and newspaper clippings... he still had it. Locked away under the bed so Sephiroth wouldn't find it. Genesis kept the key with him at all times. He knew Sephiroth wouldn't really mind, he'd probably find it amusing, but there was something special about keeping the journal to himself.

Angeal knew- he was Genesis' best friend, so of course he'd know! Genesis had demanded that he keep the notebook secret, and because Angeal was Angeal, of course he kept the journal secret safe and sound for all these years.

As he began to leave the Courtyard, he heard footsteps coming toward him. Thinking it was Sephiroth, Genesis stopped, wondering if Sephiroth had followed him all the way out here.

_Something wicked,_

_Watching us this night._

_Something wicked,_

_Stalking us at night._

_Something, Someone_

_Screaming_

_Shrieking_

_Stalking_

_Us at night._

"Sephiroth?" Genesis called out to the person. The figure stopped walking and Genesis saw a pair of dark, evil-looking eyes staring at him.

Not Sephiroth. And Angeal was probably asleep.

Genesis felt inside his pocket, and found a Fire Materia stashed there. He silently and swiftly installed it as he watched the figure take out something long and silver- a sword. Genesis cursed himself for coming out here half-naked and (almost) weaponless.

_Watching as we walk home tonight,_

_Stalking us,_

_You're his prey tonight._

Genesis slowly backed off, eyes flashing past the attacker. He'd left his cell back at the apartment. But the apartments were less than one-hundred meters away, and chances are, this person was not a SOLDIER. He weighed his chances, and as the stalker began walking toward him, slowly and ominously, Genesis made his choice, darting forward.

The sword was thrown at him quicker than Genesis anticipated, cutting all the way into his shoulder and throwing him backwards into the ground.

Had he been wearing his coat (or even a shirt) it would have hurt a lot less. He hit the cement ground hard and fast, the blade still embedded. It actually cracked the ground and pinned Genesis there, leading him to believe that there _had _to be some Materia there...

_He'll strike swift,_

_He'll strike quick,_

_Like a slithering snake._

As the man, who was cloaked and masked, Genesis realized, creeped toward him, Genesis turned his head to realize it was either face the man while pinned on the ground, or face the man with a screwed up arm.

Obviously, neither were the best...

Tearing the blade from his shoulder, and grabbing it as he came up, he brandished it at his attacker, making him stop and stare at him with with his hands planted at his hips, as if daring Genesis to take a shot.

As much as Genesis wanted to retaliate, he merely threw the sword away, and it landed far into the Courtyard.

_There's something,_

_Something wicked haunting us this night-_

_Slipping,_

_Slithering,_

_Stalking us tonight._

Genesis tore past the cloaked man and caught a glimpse of the man's eyes- dark, cold, calculating. Genesis turned, skidding on the cement, and threw wisps of fire at the cloaked figure in order to keep him from running after him.

_I see the shadows,_

_I see the phantoms,_

_There's something, someone_

_Haunting us tonight._

_Something wicked this way comes._

__**A_ _ _N**


	15. The First Threat

**Final Fantasy VII: Something Wicked This Way Comes.**

**Summary: **"((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) Continuing with a race against time, everyone around them denying the truth, all the while something sinister stalks ShinRa's SOLDIERS... As new victims start to pile up, and all new discoveries are made, Bonds are beginning to crumble thanks to pasts that refuse to go away. When the ShinRa Stalker strikes a little bit too close to home, attacking the ones trying to hold it all together... they need to band together, or else loose the love they've tried so hard to preserve. But will it be enough to save them? Or will they all be destroyed as the darkness draws nearer?"

**Warning: **"This will be a Yaoi ((male x male)), first off. It will have references to abuse, torture, and childhood rape. So there really is a reason this one's Rated M. Seriously."

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters, so don't haul off and think I do. However, the following characters are actually mine: 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Captain Daniel Marks, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Fifteen: The First Threat.**

**Sephiroth didn't get worried often. **He was the best SOLDIER ShinRa had to offer, and had been a five-star General since his teenage years.

Yet... he was worried now.

As he sat on the couch, Sephiroth kept checking the time- it was a quarter to two o' clock in the morning. Genesis had left near midnight. He'd been gone for two hours, longer than usual. Sephiroth never knew Genesis to be late for anything. Sure, he'd complain almost endlessly about getting up at (what he considered) ridiculously early times, but when it came to getting there on time, Genesis was known to be at meeting rooms hours early.

Sephiroth stood and walked out of the apartment. He needed to find Genesis. He had a bad feeling. Surely Genesis hadn't passed out somewhere, or was hurt? Though Genesis' senses had indeed been dulled from the amount he'd drank, there was no way he would have been noticeably impeded by it. Genesis was far too stubborn...

Sephiroth took out his cell and called Angeal.

**A_ _ _N**

** "Missing?" **Angeal repeated, almost instantly awake and semi-alert as he sat up. Seeing as Sephiroth sounded worried sick, which was quickly reminding Angeal of a mother hen, and that it wasn't like Genesis to just vanish suddenly without warning, Angeal (of course) agreed to help Sephiroth look for their friend.

Angeal dressed and picked up his training sword, and on some whim, also took the Buster. He met Sephiroth outside the apartment complexes and the two set off for the Courtyard. As they approached, Sephiroth threw out his arm to stop Angeal.

"It's not safe here." Sephiroth said, quietly.

"Sephiroth..."

Sephiroth darted forward, black cloak billowing behind him. Angeal could do nothing but follow. He nearly ran into the silvery-haired General, who was standing shock still at the entrance of the Courtyard. Almost afraid to look, Angeal followed his gaze...

And some part of him screamed in silent rage.

The Courtyard had been torn apart. Sephiroth's roses had been burned and thrown everywhere, petals covering the charred grass. The benches that Genesis had placed around the Courtyard had been overturned, some with pieces missing and strewn about. The previously pristine pond that it had taken Angeal weeks alone just to create, was stained with crimson, and some of the area around it appeared to have been a battle-zone.

Sephiroth took a step forward silently, his anger obvious as he clenched his fist. His cat-like, jade eyes narrowed in what looked like suspicion. "Genesis is here." He said quietly.

Angeal stayed where he was as Sephiroth went forward, heading down toward the half-destroyed pond. He could feel Genesis here. He _knew _his friend and lover was here. Genesis wouldn't have just let anyone take him down, and even if on the rare condition that he did, Genesis would have been _damned_ sure to put up a fight.

Sephiroth encountered ripped clothing and a white mask. Picking up the mask, Sephiroth felt a mixture of anger and anxiety- Genesis had been attacked, and the place of their friendship had been caught in the crossfire.

Upon seeing a shirtless figure laying by the crimson-stained water, Sephiroth couldn't remember when he had ever ran so quickly.

**A_ _ _N**

** Genesis' shoulder had been torn open by a sword, as well as with his side. **The blows had to have been calculated precisely with the sole purpose of slowing Genesis' counters down, and to ensure that the attacker, or attackers, had the upper hand on the 1st Class SOLDIER. Genesis appeared to be alive, but unconscious.

As he picked Genesis up, Sephiroth could feel Angeal next to him. Angeal spoke with his usual stoic attitude, but Sephiroth sensed a great anger boiling in his friend- one that would be poisonous if Angeal kept it to himself.

"Julian should be able to help him," Angeal said quietly. "I'll stay here and call the Turks. They'll ensure that no word of this gets out."

Sephiroth merely nodded, turned, and walked away, carrying Genesis with him. He could vaugely hear Angeal muttering under his breath, and he looked back to see Angeal already pulling out his cell as he picked up a lone surviving rose.

**A_ _ _N**


	16. Good Physician

**Final Fantasy VII: Something Wicked This Way Comes.**

**Summary: **"((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) Continuing with a race against time, everyone around them denying the truth, all the while something sinister stalks ShinRa's SOLDIERS... As new victims start to pile up, and all new discoveries are made, Bonds are beginning to crumble thanks to pasts that refuse to go away. When the ShinRa Stalker strikes a little bit too close to home, attacking the ones trying to hold it all together... they need to band together, or else loose the love they've tried so hard to preserve. But will it be enough to save them? Or will they all be destroyed as the darkness draws nearer?"

**Warning: **"This will be a Yaoi ((male x male)), first off. It will have references to abuse, torture, and childhood rape. So there really is a reason this one's Rated M. Seriously."

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters, so don't haul off and think I do. However, the following characters are actually mine: 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Captain Daniel Marks, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Good Physician.**

** Julian Jake looked alarmed when Sephiroth arrived at his doorstep at one o' clock in the morning. **The Physician was dressed his old, worn night-clothes. His shotgun, a weapon that was leftover from Julian's SOLDIER days, was within reach as it always was.

Julian looked the same as he always had. He was at least a six inches shorter than Sephiroth was, and wore too-long night-clothes bottoms that pooled at his feet. His dark brown hair was tied behind him in a very short ponytail. He was also wearing silver, wire-rimmed, half-moon glasses that made him look at least ten years older than he actually was, which, if Sephiroth had to guess, was around forty to fifty years old.

Leaping into action, Julian assured Sephiroth inside as he ran about his homey, comfortable apartment, gathering Cure Materia, some hot towels, fresh clothing, and two cups of hot lavender tea, one of which he handed to Sephiroth, who accepted it out of politeness.

Julian set to work on Genesis, Curing the two wounds. Luckily, they healed up half-way easily. With practiced hands, Julian washed the remaining wounds with antiseptic and bandaged the ones that were too small for his attention at the moment. He professionally stitched the wounds on Genesis' shoulder and side, though he commented that the Mako was already healing the wound and he stitched them merely to ensure that no bacteria entered the wound and made the already weakened Genesis ill.

Within the hour, Julian had done more than what either Hollander or Hojo would have done, and as he watched, Sephiroth silently vowed to himself that he'd kill either of the two Scientists if they insulted the good Physician again. Julian had effectively (and humanely, which had to count for something) saved Genesis from three or four days in the Labs.

"Thank you," Sephiroth said, quietly, as Julian finished up with Genesis and stood up. "Of course. You think I'd just leave him to be treated by Professor Hollander?" Julian retorted, "All he really needed was a few stitches and Cure Materia, maybe a few sleeping pills or a cup of hot tea, too. He _doesn't_ need his Mako dose upped."

Just as he agreed, Sephiroth's cell rang softly in his pocket.

"Yes, Angeal?" Sephiroth asked as Julian, still smiling kindly, disappeared into the next room, carrying two empty cups of tea.

"How is he? The Turks are working on the Courtyard," Angeal added. "Julian fixed him up fairly quickly," Sephiroth reported. "I'll bring him back to the apartment when Julian says it's okay." He could hear Angeal talking to someone. After a long moment Angeal promised that he'd be at their apartment after the damage to the Courtyard was repaired.

Julian returned just as Sephiroth closed the cell. He was carrying this time a few pieces of jam-and-buttered bread. He offered a piece to Sephiroth, who declined. Julian shrugged, took a piece of bread, and put his quick breakfast aside. Tearing a piece off with his fingers, Julian looked over at Genesis. "I trust that you understand that this attack could be related to the investigation into Cadet Alex Wadge's death?"

Sephiroth nodded. "I thought of that, but why go after Genesis? He doesn't even know about the investigation. It would have made sense for them to come after you or myself." Sephiroth replied. Julian shook his head.

"Me, perhaps. You? No. You fail to see that many of the suspects- which range from Cadet Captains to ShinRa's top Executives, are afraid of you. They'll come after me because frankly, I'm a little kid throwing a temper tantrum compared to you, and as such, they're afraid of you. You could easily find them out and kill them. Me? Our enemies have the guess that I'm more likely to hide behind my desk."

Before Sephiroth could reply, Genesis stirred ever so slightly. His eyes opened slightly, showing off faded, tired azure. He didn't recognize Julian, who had gotten up and looked into his eyes, for he gave a strange, quiet mewling sound before trying to push him away. Julian backed off, getting a glass of water.

He offered it to Genesis, who accepted, but could drink little. Julian handed Sephiroth a small bottle of medication. "Sleeping meds for SOLDIERs, developed them with the help of some Scientists." He looked over at Genesis and smiled cheerfully. "Good luck. He'll be out of it for a while, but feel free to take him home."

Sephiroth bade the Physician a good morning, thanked him once more (which was met with a modest nod) and left Julian to his breakfast as he carried Genesis out of the cozy apartment and went silently back to his apartment, finding Angeal waiting for him.

**A_ _ _N**


	17. Second Glances

**Final Fantasy VII: Something Wicked This Way Comes.**

**Summary: **"((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) Continuing with a race against time, all new discoveries that shake SOLDIER to its core, two new targets and three new threats aiming to destroy the friendship and love that they tried so hard to preserve, and all new secrets begin to be revealed. Bonds are beginning to crumble thanks to pasts that refuse to go away. Now, when the ShinRa Stalker strikes a little bit too close to home, attacking the ones trying to hold it all together... they need to band together, or else loose the love they've tried so hard to preserve. But will it be enough to save them? Or will they all be destroyed as the darkness draws nearer?"

**Warning: **"This will be a Yaoi ((male x male)), first off. It will have rape, reference to rape, and implied rape. There is a reason that this Fanfiction is rated "M," and by continuing to read this story, I am no longer responsible for any offense taken by the manuscript."

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters, so don't haul off and think I do. However, the following characters are actually mine, whether or not these characters actually appear in this particular story: 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Captain Daniel Marks, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Seventeen: Second Glances (Part I).**

** Genesis slept well into the evening, thanks to Julian Jake's sleeping medication, and Angeal found himself grateful for that. **Angeal had managed (without too much effort on his part) to convince the understanding Director Lazard into letting Genesis off for the remainder of this month (which was only a week and a half), and to hand his duties and assignments to Angeal, and was almost pleasantly surprised that Lazard was so willing, considering it had only been a month since the Wutai incident.

Zack and his seemingly endless energy had proved incredibly useful to Angeal during this time. He began running between Angeal and Sephiroth's offices in ShinRa, checking in on the semi-conscious Genesis in the apartments, going over documents and spell-checking them once or twice, and then running them to the various secretaries all over the building.

"Back," Zack announced triumphantly, entering Angeal's office with his usual relaxed and (almost) cocky smile. Angeal, who was just finishing up on a few more reports regarding some Wutai forts, nodded. "Good. I'll turn this last one in myself and we'll go down for supper."

Zack followed Angeal out, then suddenly jumped and ran back (solidifying Angeal's nickname of "Puppy," in the process), saying that he forgot something back in the Lounge, where he and Angeal had shared breakfast and lunch earlier. By the time he'd turned in the papers, Zack had still not returned. Growing curious as to what exactly his student was doing in the Lounge that would take this long, Angeal decided to go into the Lounge himself.

Zack was standing outside the 1st Class Lounge's door, staring at something. Curiosity poked at him instantly, and Angeal finally stepped forward, only for Zack to shake himself mentally at the sight of his Mentor. He went in and came out with his sword.

"Sorry," Zack apologized, as calmly as if he were describing the weather. Angeal looked into the Lounge and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Everything had been picked up and spotlessly cleaned by the seemingly invisible ShinRa (sort of) janitors.

"What did you see, Zack?"

"Nothing."

"You must have had seen _something_."

"It was nothing," Zack protested. Angeal shook his head in reply. "Sure," He said as he and his student entered the elevator. As it closed, Sephiroth passed them by, reading some of the papers. He looked up and gave them a rare smile, gesturing slightly with his hand.

It took a moment for Angeal to realize that Sephiroth had waved at them.

**A_ _ _N**

** Sephiroth called Angeal that night from his apartment, shortly after Zack had gone back to the Cadet's quarters. **He seemed cheerful (or even excited) about something but wouldn't say what it was when Angeal asked him. He merely stated that it would be a good idea if Angeal and Zack should report to his office around ten o' clock the next morning.

Angeal agreed and bade his secretive friend a good night. When Angeal hung up, he went back into his office, planning on finishing up some remaining overdue reports. However, when he got there, he heard something behind him. He made it as far as his office before he turned back.

And saw nothing.

Taking the Buster sword, which was the closest weapon that he had in sight, Angeal walked back into the empty living room. He could have sworn that he was being watched and followed. He opened up all the doors before going to all the windows that were opened, closing and locking them, engaging the alarm that he never needed before.

_Gaia-damned SOLDIER-style hearing,_ Angeal thought as he waited in the middle of the living room for something to happen. _Must have heard something from the next apartment down. _He assured himself, while beginning to close the opened closet doors.

However, that night, he kept the Buster at the side of his bed, the windows closed and locked, and the alarm engaged- just in case he'd missed something... or someone.

**A_ _ _N**


	18. SOLDIER's Orders

**Final Fantasy VII: Something Wicked This Way Comes.**

**Summary: **"((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) Continuing with a race against time, all new discoveries that shake SOLDIER to its core, two new targets and three new threats aiming to destroy the friendship and love that they tried so hard to preserve, and all new secrets begin to be revealed. Bonds are beginning to crumble thanks to pasts that refuse to go away. Now, when the ShinRa Stalker strikes a little bit too close to home, attacking the ones trying to hold it all together... they need to band together, or else loose the love they've tried so hard to preserve. But will it be enough to save them? Or will they all be destroyed as the darkness draws nearer?"

**Warning: **"This will be a Yaoi ((male x male)), first off. It will have rape, reference to rape, and implied rape. There is a reason that this Fanfiction is rated "M," and by continuing to read this story, I am no longer responsible for any offense taken by the manuscript."

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters, so don't haul off and think I do. However, the following characters are actually mine, whether or not these characters actually appear in this particular story: 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Captain Daniel Marks, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Eighteen: SOLDIER's Orders.**

** Angeal didn't see Sephiroth that morning, and when he called Genesis, no one answered. **It didn't much surprise him, if he knew what Sephiroth was planning.

So Zack and Angeal made their way up to Sephiroth's office around ten o' clock, as Sephiroth had told them to. Zack was unassuming, and as cheerful as usual. The most he thought was going to happen was that he would be thanked for handling Genesis' papers while he was on vacation the day before (as obviously no one was told that Genesis had been attacked).

Both Genesis and Sephiroth were waiting for them in the office. Genesis was leaning against the wall beside Sephiroth's desk, reading a cream-colored book. Sephiroth himself sat behind the desk, shifting through old Med Lab reports- which, Angeal supposed, were part of that _secret investigation _Sephiroth was part of with the Physician Julian Jake.

Sephiroth looked up when Genesis cleared his throat. Upon seeing Zack and Angeal, he stood. "Good morning," he greeted them, turning from them in order to take a file off his desk. "I called you two hear for a reason, obviously, and I know that you have some attention issues, Zachary, and so I'll get to the point." Sephiroth added, formally.

Sephiroth pulled out a file and skimmed through it before handing it over to Angeal, who could have sworn that he saw a smile on his friend's lips. Angeal's eyes darted to Genesis, who was smiling into his book. He met Angeal's eyes and winked at him.

**Promoted SOLDIER Zack Fair**

**Cadet Zack Fair to Join SOLDIER 3rd Class**

**A_ _ _N  
><strong>

** "What just happened?" **Zack asked of Angeal as the two of them made their way out of Sephiroth's office.

"You made 3rd Class."

Zack paused for a split second. "Are you serious?"

"Would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

Zack jumps, suddenly energized and extremely happy. He kept grinning and Angeal wouldn't have been surprised if his smile reached the wall.

**A_ _ _N**

**Zack decided he wanted to go see Captain Ben.**

The old man looked up when Angeal opened the door and Zack bounced in Zack's grin, Ben smiled, guessing what had happened. "Well, well, the hero-to-be returns to the old man," Ben mused, laughing when his former student pouted.

"Old man my-"

"Zack," Angeal warned, although he was more amused than anything else. Ben laughed. "Yeah, good luck to you two. Zack," Ben added, still smiling, "You'll need it for the test."

**A_ _ _N**


	19. Missing the Mark

**Final Fantasy VII: Something Wicked This Way Comes.**

**Summary: **"((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) Continuing with a race against time, all new discoveries that shake SOLDIER to its core, two new targets and three new threats aiming to destroy the friendship and love that they tried so hard to preserve, and all new secrets begin to be revealed. Bonds are beginning to crumble thanks to pasts that refuse to go away. Now, when the ShinRa Stalker strikes a little bit too close to home, attacking the ones trying to hold it all together... they need to band together, or else loose the love they've tried so hard to preserve. But will it be enough to save them? Or will they all be destroyed as the darkness draws nearer?"

**Warning: **"This will be a Yaoi ((male x male)), first off. It will have rape, reference to rape, and implied rape. There is a reason that this Fanfiction is rated "M," and by continuing to read this story, I am no longer responsible for any offense taken by the manuscript."

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters, so don't haul off and think I do. However, the following characters are actually mine, whether or not these characters actually appear in this particular story: 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Captain Daniel Marks, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Nineteen: Missing the Mark.**

**The SOLDIER exams were not a problem for Zack, as everyone obviously knew. He passed within the week, and was even said to be destined for 2****nd**** Class within two years. **Angeal was quite proud of his student. Even Sephiroth seemed impressed, though he never really said so in words. Genesis was thrilled and kept insisting that Angeal allow him to watch their training sessions- which Angeal promised to do once every week to get Zack used to others watching their mock-duels.

However, within a few days, Angeal sensed that there were very different reasons for being damn-well just plain happy that Zack was no longer a Cadet.

Julian Jake broke the news to him three days after.

"We have discovered the remains of the missing Cadets," Julian said as Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal entered his Office. "They were all buried in the wastelands, in metal caskets. Some were missing fingers, some eyes, and various other body parts. They all had evidence of being tortured. Unfortunately, Captain Daniel Marks was not among them."

"Meaning he could still be alive." Sephiroth finished quietly. Genesis shook his head. "I seriously doubt he'd be left alive. Whoever did this wouldn't have cared so about the Cadets as they would have the Captain- and Daniel Marks wasn't just some random man. Like Benjamin Adler, he served in the Wutai War alongside us years ago. Recommended for SOLDIER, but he refused and became a Captain instead."

"You think Wutai had something to do with this? We're under treaty." Angeal replied, looking over at the back room, where the ten Caskets could be seen, glistening eerily under a dim light. _Who could have done this? _He wondered. _And to think Zack could have easily... _He stopped the thoughts from continuing, shaking his head. This wasn't just Zack who was in danger.

Julian Jake turned from them and rummaged in some files. "We can all be grateful that we have the Turks on our side. Tseng is just as interested in this case as we are- especially because Daniel Marks was on one of their watch-lists."

"For _what _exactly?" Genesis demanded while trying not to be surprised. Julian shrugged. "I don't know what it was exactly- Tseng wouldn't tell me directly. All I know is that Daniel Marks was acting extremely strange days prior to his and his Unit's disappearances. Tseng was ordered to send people to trail the man, but days after that happened, Marks and his team vanished."

"And how do we know the _Turks _aren't responsible? They've _deleted _people before- look at what they did when Willowstaff got killed," Genesis said, sourly. Julian shook his head. "If it _were_ the Turks that were responsible, I very highly doubt I'd be getting away with investigating this."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door, and Benjamin Adler walked in, holding a file under his arm. He looked grave. "Here," he said, holding the file out to Julian, who took it. "I did some poking around and managed to find the files on Daniel Mark's team."

Julian looked through the files and sighed. "My opinion is that the entire team was murdered because they all knew something. Something extremely important that was worth their lives. But, never mind the Cadets. Everyone knows that they're always the first to be sent out, and the first to be killed. ShinRa doesn't give a damn what happens to them- and why should they? They've got SOLDIER," Julian looked up to meet Sephiroth's eyes.

"What they knew was important enough for them all to be murdered. Their information was enough for them to be tortured. For their Captain to disappear off the face of the Planet, and Goddess knows what they're doing to him if he's not already dead."

"Now just wait one second- who tells the Cadet Corps _anything_?" Genesis demanded, getting a glare from Benjamin in response. "I'm sorry, Ben, but I'm serious. Julian's right. The Cadets are the least respected and the least wanted out of everyone here. Even _Wutai _sticks their noses up to them. What would _anyone_ gain from killing off an entire unit?"

"I think it's power," Sephiroth said. "Whether we as SOLDIER like it or not, the Cadet Corps do sometimes bring out exceptional SOLDIERs- just look at Zack, at Julian. Or even look at _yourself, _Genesis, or at Angeal. The four of you all started out as Cadets just like everyone else. By eliminating exceptional Cadets, you lower the ratio of those getting into SOLDIER."

"It can't be that simple," Ben shot back. "No way anyone would just go out and murder kids just because he don't want him in SOLDIER."

** Angeal had gone back to his apartment to help Zack move in. **Usually, 3rd Classes don't get to board with the 1st Classes, but Zack was an exception because he was Angeal's apprentice, which also meant now he didn't have to worry about classes or anything of the sort. He would now be taught by Angeal fully, and the focus would now entirely be put toward Zack's swordsmanship and Materia usage as a SOLDIER.

Sephiroth and Genesis had just arrived back in their own apartment when Genesis cell rang. It rang out in a loud, annoyingly gay tune that made Sephiroth smirk as Genesis hurried out to fish the damn thing out of his duster's side pocket. After removing the cream-colored book LOVELESS, which had apparently been making itself comfortable on top of the cell, Genesis pulled out the black cell, and answered.

"Rhapsodos speaking..." Genesis' eyes narrowed in anger and he leaned against the door frame. "May I ask who this is?" Sephiroth watched in alarm as Genesis' posture grew still and cold. "Yes, well. I am afraid that you've gotten the wrong number... yes, I am _damn _sure." With that, Genesis closed the cell and stowed it back into his pocket, muttering the entire time.

"Who was that?" Sephiroth asked, following the red-head into the kitchen, where Genesis began filling a kettle with water to boil for tea. "Just some idiot with the wrong number." Was the bad-tempered reply he received.

Genesis seemed calmer after he'd taken a sip of his tea. He had laid down on the couch and had pulled out LOVELESS to read while Sephiroth sat next to him. A little while into the silence, Sephiroth felt Genesis wrap an arm around his shoulder. The red-head was smiling, keeping his eyes on his book. From this position, Sephiroth could touch the soft spots under Genesis' arm, and from there, that long, twisted scar that was the only physical proof of Genesis' childhood.

_Genesis doesn't flinch or shy away anymore when Sephiroth tries to touch it. A long time ago, he used to carefully watch anyone who dared try, and shoved anyone but Angeal away. It had taken Sephiroth some time to get Genesis to trust him enough, even though Genesis himself admitted to Sephiroth that he loved him._

_ SOLDIER. That word is carved into Genesis' right shoulder, straight down. The "tattoo" is neatly carved into the porcelain skin. Though done with blade and fire, the wound no longer is bruised or burned, thanks to the Mako coursing through Genesis' blood. Unfortunately, the scar was too deep for even the Mako to make it disappear._

_ The scar became a source of secrecy between the two of them. Never did Genesis delve into the matter too deeply. He hated the scar, and every morning Sephiroth could witness him covering the scar with cream and power._

__**A_ _ _N  
><strong>

** Genesis shivered, and Loveless hit the ground with a soft thump as he gave in and allowed Sephiroth to push him onto his back. **Sephiroth gently massaged the soft skin where the scar was, and as he was doing so, leaned down for a kiss.

_ "It hurt, didn't it?"Sephiroth remembered himself asking. Genesis didn't even react beyond turning his head. He was sitting on the roof, legs dangling silently over. "No, Seph. It didn't hurt, it tickled." Genesis offered sarcastically, left hand twitching for his right shoulder._

_ Sephiroth silently admonished himself for asking such a stupid question. Genesis sighed and seemed to curl into himself, lowering his head._ _"My mother did it as my father held me down. She used a lighter and a common kitchen knife. After, she told me that it was because of me. My father beat me soon after, yelling that I was abandoning the family for joining SOLDIER."_

_As he continued on with his story, Genesis' tone remained neutral, though Sephiroth could tell that Genesis was upset- hurting, even._ _"It was the most painful thing they'd done to me, disregarding the first time they raped me. I left with Angeal a week after I received the scar. Angeal only found out about what had happened when he saw me without a shirt on two months later."_

_This had been the first time Genesis had ever truly opened up to Sephiroth without Sephiroth holding the auburn-haired man down and asking him specific questions, digging into the boy's guilt and pride in order to get the answers he needed out of him._

__**A_ _ _N**

** Genesis was laying beside him on the bed, fully undressed. **His pale arms were wrapped around him, loose and relaxed. He was asleep, exhausted mentally and physically from everything that had happened to them recently- from his attack in the Courtyard, to the meeting with Julian Jake, and to their... recent activity. Sephiroth brought his lover closer to him, smiling every so slightly when Genesis tightened his embrace and lay his head on his chest.

Sephiroth thought about how quiet it was that night. Despite everything, it was so peaceful tonight- no midnight calls. No emergencies. No drunken Genesis on a rampage through the Courtyard... he looked down at Genesis, still sleeping calmly in his arms. As Sephiroth closed his eyes for the night, the last thing he saw was the fan overhead, continuing in circles above him.

**A_ _ _N**


	20. Midnight Monsters

**Final Fantasy VII: Something Wicked This Way Comes.**

**Summary: **"((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) Continuing with a race against time, all new discoveries that shake SOLDIER to its core, two new targets and three new threats aiming to destroy the friendship and love that they tried so hard to preserve, and all new secrets begin to be revealed. Bonds are beginning to crumble thanks to pasts that refuse to go away. Now, when the ShinRa Stalker strikes a little bit too close to home, attacking the ones trying to hold it all together... they need to band together, or else loose the love they've tried so hard to preserve. But will it be enough to save them? Or will they all be destroyed as the darkness draws nearer?"

**Warning: **"This will be a Yaoi ((male x male)), first off. It will have rape, reference to rape, and implied rape. There is a reason that this Fanfiction is rated "M," and by continuing to read this story, I am no longer responsible for any offense taken by the manuscript."

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters, so don't haul off and think I do. However, the following characters are actually mine, whether or not these characters actually appear in this particular story: 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Captain Daniel Marks, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Twenty: Midnight Monsters.**

** Sephiroth woke to a buzzing noise coming from the bedside table on Genesis' side. **Genesis seemed unaware of the fact that his cell was buzzing frantically, and continued sleeping. Smiling at his lover, Sephiroth reached over and grabbed the cell, looking at the number. He frowned when he didn't recognize it- usually, ID was installed into every number that called SOLDIER cell phones. Callers that either weren't recognized or weren't authorized weren't patched through, and their numbers were eliminated.

Sephiroth looked down at Genesis, still asleep. He didn't even seem to have noticed the shift of weight, he was so deeply unconscious. Smiling slightly, Sephiroth took the still-very-annoying piece of metal off the desk and answered, pulling Genesis toward him, who immediately curled around him, laying his head on Sephiroth's lap- who couldn't help the playful smile as he played with Genesis' auburn hair, twiddling it between his fingers.

He stopped when he heard the voice.

_"Mother? Mother, it hurts!"_

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed and he looked down at Genesis, cat-like jade eyes turning even brighter with his anger.

"This is General Sephiroth," Sephiroth began icily. Instantly, there was only silence. Sephiroth couldn't help but smile viciously in delight at the instant that the young voice stopped, replaced by silent fear listening in on his every word.

Genesis suddenly stirred beside him, shaking his head and muttering something before brushing his hair out of his eyes and looking up at his silver-haired friend with tired, dark eyes. Had this been any other time, and had Genesis not been so tired, Sephiroth was sure that his lover would have tried to stop him. But he merely watched as Sephiroth continued speaking.

"This is General Sephiroth," Sephiroth said again, just to underline it. He knew how much people feared him. He could use this to his own advantage if it was to protect Genesis. And he wouldn't even need to feel guilty about it later, because he knew that however angry Genesis would be with him later, the auburn-haired SOLDIER would be grateful that the added strain caused by his parents would be gone. "I know who you are and what you are doing to my Second-in-Command. I know what you _have done _to Rhapsodos and I will not tolerate it. If you call this number again, or try to contact your son again, I _will_ have the two of you arrested and put into prison for your crimes against him. And you can be sure," Sephiroth added maliciously, "no matter who you are and how much money you throw at the police, you won't get away with the rape and torture of a child."

The line went dead as Sephiroth finished. In triumph, Sephiroth closed the cell with an unnecessary loud smack and put it back onto the desk beside him before pulling the blankets back over himself and Genesis, who hadn't even made a move to stop Sephiroth even though he'd been awake. Genesis smiled wearily at him before closing his eyes again. In a few moments, he was asleep again.

**A_ _ _N**

**Julian Jake was whistling softly to himself as he closed up the Med Labs for the night. **The building was quiet, and Julian was looking forward to getting something good to eat and sleeping in for a few hours. He didn't have to be in the Labs tomorrow until around noon, and Julian was happy about that. This was counted as some of his vacation time, but Julian didn't mind. He was tired, and had gotten his friend Sven to cover for him unless something truly bad happened- and it rarely did.

The only time many SOLDIERs were injured at once was either on the field in Wutai, or, most of the time, when one of Hojo's monsters and/or experiments get out when all three Generals were out on assignments. Once, the monster not only had super strength and speed, not even the Turks couldn't take the damn thing down until Tseng shot it point-blank in the face.

And Julian not only had to care for a very irritable Tseng with a broken arm, he had to deal with Reno. That in itself nearly drove Julian insane- the scarlet-haired little bugger was Vice-President Rufus' good friend, and Tseng would have shot Julian too if he tried to send Reno away.

Julian smiled at the memory. Reno was friendly, yes, but the Turk was vulgar and hyperactive. Though Julian admitted to himself that drinking with the guy was a little bit more amusing than having to hold him down so he can give him a seasonal allergy shot, he always looked forward to greeting him on the rare occasion when the two did meet in the halls or out in Midgar.

Julian had just left the building when he saw something dart out of the corner of his eye. Julian rose an eyebrow and decided not to push his luck. He pulled out his cell and dialed Ben Adler, but got no reply, which really wasn't all that surprising. Ben was notoriously known throughout ShinRa for shutting off his cell when he was in the shower or sleeping.

Rolling his eyes and cursing cell phones under his breath, Julian continued on, aware of the fact that he was being followed all the way into the apartments. He could no longer sense the intruder when he entered his apartment, but felt a chill as he turned on the lights...

He noticed a note on the table. One he himself never placed there- he had a great memory, so what was the use of leaving himself notes to find later? Upon reading it, Julian sighed and crumpled the thing back up. He wasn't even surprised anymore.

**YOU'RE NEXT.**

_ "Something wicked this way comes indeed," _Julian muttered. As he went back into his living room, he didn't notice the lone figure leering over him until it was way too late.

**A_ _ _N**


	21. The Eavesdropper Part I

**Final Fantasy VII: Something Wicked This Way Comes.**

**Summary: **"((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) With one of their greatest allies unable to help them, bodies piling up and being discovered by the dozen, and uncovering secrets that were never meant to be revealed, men who know much more than they tell, and when dead men speak again, time is running out as the ShinRa Stalker comes ever closer to fulfilling his dark mission. And as the SOLDIERs rush to solve the mystery, save their friends, can it be that one they never expected to know anything knows more than what he let on? Will anyone be saved, or will they all fall for good?"

**Warning: **"This will be a Yaoi ((male x male)), first off. It will have rape, reference to rape, and implied rape. There is a reason that this Fanfiction is rated "M," and by continuing to read this story, I am no longer responsible for any offense taken by the manuscript."

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters so don't haul off and think I do. However, the following characters are actually mine, whether or not these characters actually appear in this particular story: 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Captain Daniel Marks, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Eavesdropper ((Part 1)).**

** It wasn't like Julian Jake to be late. **Julian was known to be in the Med Labs even during his own vacation time. He'd said something to Sephiroth a few days ago about taking a few hours to sleep in for once, and Sephiroth felt somewhat happy for the man- Julian had earned at least the chance to sleep in after staying up until two in the morning digging through corpses.

Julian had promised to be in by noon, but when he wasn't in by 3:00 PM, the entire Med Lab was in silent chaos. Julian had been the one to keep everything in order, always had been the one on top of everything- he took care of the reports, of the people ((hurt or otherwise)), and generally made sure that everyone was doing exactly what they were supposed to be.

Sephiroth entered the Med Labs to find it in chaos. Julian's desk was piled high with huge reports and papers that needed to be signed. None of yesterday's accidents or injured could be let out without Julian's permission, and he wasn't there to check on those who were coming in. Sephiroth watched in amazement at the disorder before turning on his heel.

He needed to get Julian Jake back before things got worse.

**A_ _ _N**

**Angeal was already almost done with his paperwork. **It was a Friday afternoon and he was more than looking forward to the weekend. He, Sephiroth, Genesis, and Zack had cleared their scheduled meetings and assignments, and Angeal was looking forward ti spending his free time in the Courtyard with his two best friends and his hyperactive puppy.

He was just starting to pack up when the door opened. Sephiroth entered, looking particularly annoyed about something- which either meant something incredibly bad happened, or Sephiroth got scheduled with everyone's least favorite lunatic, Professor Hojo over the weekend. "Have you seen Julian Jake?" The silver haired General asked before Angeal could ask what was bothering him. "Med Labs?" Angeal replied, receiving a sarcastic glare in response. "I haven't seen him. What's going on?" He added when Sephiroth shook his head as he prepared to leave Angeal's office.

"Julian Jake never came in today. The Med Labs are a complete mess, and nobody in ShinRa seems to have seen him since last night." Sephiroth reported, wearily. Now growing concerned and fully alert of the growing situation, Angeal's attention shifted fully back to Sephiroth. "Could something have happened? Did someone check his apartment?" He asked, already standing up.

"I had people check his apartment and office several times in the last few hours. I sent Genesis into Midgar just in case Julian decided to go there for some reason or another. So far, there has been no sign of him- like he just vanished into thin air," Sephiroth replied.

"Could he have just wandered off? Plenty of people who work here just walk off and come back within a few days or so." Angeal pointed out- this was true. Cadets and Executives were indeed known to just disappear and come back days later. Lazard did so several times, and even some Techs and Med Labs and Scientists did so, too. It was known throughout Shinra creatively as "ditching."

"Julian Jake doesn't just wander off," Sephiroth responded instantly, if he'd already considered this possibility- which he already had, if Angeal knew him. "He's not a Cadet or some idiot Executive who decided to wander around HQ or Midgar in the middle of the night."

**A_ _ _N**

_**"Maybe **_**they**_** got him,"**_** whispered Cadet Kunsel to Zack Fair, who sat silently next to him in the Courtyard. **_"Y'know, 'cause he was going on about with Marks__. Then he went off and got__ caught."_ Zack nodded, looking pale. _"That's got to be it;"_ he muttered back to his friend, _"Julian was launching an investigation into that incident. The higher-ups must have found out."_

_"We really ought to say something, man,"_ Kunsel said in an even more quiet voice. _"No fucking way. Did you see what happened to Marks? They totally slaughtered him in there,"_ Zack replied in an incredulous voice. _"We're lucky they haven't come after __Captain Ben __yet. I've heard that they're watching him as a potential target now."_ He continued in a whisper.

_"No way. Going after Ben would totally fuck over their cover. Even he doesn't want to off the old man until there's a guarantee that no one will think about it. They only got Julian because the idiot knew too much about the Ring."_ Kunsel said, _"I mean, taking Captain Marks was a good idea- he was gonna go to a 1__st__ and report them! How stupid was he for doing that? Taught the others a lesson, didn't it?"_

Zack shuddered, and nodded. "_If they __take Ben, then it's over. The Ring will win, no matter what we do. We're lucky they haven't come after us yet… if that happens, I think I might do something before I get… you know… _cased_. I mean… you _saw_ what __they did __to Alex, right?"_

Kunsel groaned. _"Man, don't even _remind_ me…that was the fucking _sickest_ thing I've ever seen… he was a fucking_ dumbass_ for __doing all that shit he did." _Zack nodded in agreement. "Yeah… but he saved us in doing so." He pointed out.

"Hey… Zack." Kunsel suddenly said, looking over at his raven-haired companion with an indecipherable look in his eyes. "Everything's gonna change now. It'll be even more dangerous than it has been in the last three years we been here. Julian Jake was one of the only people in the Labs that wasn't in the Ring, other than that assistant of his, and _he's _probably not going to last a second with the rest of them… and the 1sts will definitely be looking for Julian… not that they'll ever find him, of course. Not with _him _still breathing."

Zack nodded. "Keep me posted. If it gets really bad, and for some reason you think you're going to get cased, then get to me as quickly as possible. We'll… do something about it. If you get taken, then I'll say something- _they _can't get me as long as Angeal's here. If they do… then it'll really be over. You and I are the only ones with the balls to still go at them."

"I'll alert the team," Kunsel said, "We've lost some pretty good people in the past year- Mays, Samuel, Matt, Reyes… Alex and Marks. We're still here, and that's what counts. We can keep them away from the others. I'm not sure how much longer, but as long as they're still interested…" Kunsel clapped Zack's right arm, just under the elbow. "Just me and you, brother. Me and you."

Zack stood. "I'll make sure they don't case Julian Jake. You need to get to Class- get into SOLDIER, Kunsel, I'm serious," Zack said, looking his friend in the eye, "if you do, they can't get you." Kunsel winked at Zack and took off, and Zack stood. He needed to find Angeal.

Unbeknownst to him, a particular auburn-haired SOLDIER had seen and heard everything.

**A_ _ _N**


	22. The Eavesdropper Part II

**Final Fantasy VII: Something Wicked This Way Comes.**

**Summary: **"((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) With one of their greatest allies unable to help them, bodies piling up and being discovered by the dozen, and uncovering secrets that were never meant to be revealed, men who know much more than they tell, and when dead men speak again, time is running out as the ShinRa Stalker comes ever closer to fulfilling his dark mission. And as the SOLDIERs rush to solve the mystery, save their friends, can it be that one they never expected to know anything knows more than what he let on? Will anyone be saved, or will they all fall for good?"

**Warning: **"This will be a Yaoi ((male x male)), first off. It will have rape, reference to rape, and implied rape. There is a reason that this Fanfiction is rated "M," and by continuing to read this story, I am no longer responsible for any offense taken by the manuscript."

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters so don't haul off and think I do. However, the following characters are actually mine, whether or not these characters actually appear in this particular story: 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Captain Daniel Marks, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Eavesdropper ((Part 2)).**

** Contrary to popular beliefs, Genesis Rhapsodos was not a cruel man. **He did not purposely scare the living daylights out of Cadets, nor did he use his Summons or his Firagra spells against them. And he was damn sure he wasn't some "blood-sucking vampire," too. Those rumors merely festered because of a certain incident that had been sworn to secrecy amongst the 1sts and the Cadet Corps- the incident revolved around an oddly muddy night, a few nosy Cadets, Genesis himself, Genesis' crimson duster, and LOVELESS. The incident was rarely regarded as the "Mud Incident," by those who knew about it, and went down in ShinRa's history as the only time a 1st Class SOLDIER actually attacked Cadets without any sign of holding back, and one of the most expensive repair jobs that ShinRa ever had to cover in its grounds.

By nature, Genesis Rhapsodos was a quiet, curious man. He was a fine warrior, of course, and was truly respected ((and somewhat feared)) by those who knew him- except his true friends: Angeal, Zack, and Sephiroth. All knew him as an invisible, silent watchman, noticing him late at night prowling the dark corners and sometimes catching a midnight bathroom break or a midnight walk, each time kindly warning the perpetrator(s) to go back to their barracks immediately. All knew of his nickname of "Star-Gazer," but none except Sephiroth dared called him by that name.

What most people didn't know was that Genesis Rhapsodos was a truly kind, easily- upset, almost _guarded_ man, resembling a frightened child in some ways. His mind, although unnervingly intelligent and insightful at times, was always second-guessing, always suspicious of its own actions at times, forcing Genesis to be incredibly indecisive at times. Though Genesis very rarely showed such doubt in front of anyone, his mind instantly kicks into action each time he even heard a suspicious or upsetting rumor- especially those that couldn't possibly be just that.

So, naturally, Genesis knew all about _the Ring._ The Ring, as this highly-selective group was called, was an underground forced all-male prostitution ring that was based around ShinRa and Midgar. Genesis himself had been a victim of the brutal Ring, and had made it his goal to destroy them as soon as he became SOLDIER. He and Sephiroth worked together to hunt the elusive Ring, but each time they came close... they disappeared.

_Of course they would be involved in this, _Genesis thought, watching Zack and his friend vanish back into the ShinRa building. _Of course _he _would have ordered Julian's disappearance. I need to tell Sephiroth before… this group Zack mentioned... it must be the SR. How could they have revitalized so quickly- yes, it's been__ four__ years since I left the Corps and the SR. The Runners must have been brutally suppressed, and because Zack must be one of them… _Genesis' eyes widened, and he pulled out his cell- Sephiroth needed to hear this- Zack was going to be the next victim… and the one in charge of this entire "ShinRa Stalker," rumor... had to be at the very top of the Cadet Corps… someone they trusted…

_It can't be._

**A_ _ _N  
><strong>

** "Tell me you're absolutely sure of this." **Sephiroth said for the second time. His unnervingly intelligent mind broke into action- the brothel he'd destroyed with Genesis was _back? _Not even _Angeal _knew of the events that took place four years ago. No one did. It was supposed to have been destroyed altogether, along with all evidence that pointed to Genesis and Sephiroth. It the Ring was back, then that would mean that the resistance group, the group Genesis had created, the ShinRa Runners, were back, as well… which meant that _Zack Fair _could be one of them.

_Damn them. Damn them all. _Sephiroth thought, staring at the growing, angry clouds above him. _They were responsible for Daniel Marks' disappearance. For Julian Jake. For those ten Cadet's deaths… and the truly despicable things is… it's not to keep Cadets out of SOLDIER. They don't care about that. All they want is their little brothel that they _think _we don't know about.__ I__f Zack is involved with the ShinRa Runners,__ then things are going to get very complicated very quickly._

__**A_ _ _N  
><strong>

_**Four**__** years ago… I was told to meet my superior Officer in a storeroom in Block 88 of the Cadet Barracks.**__ Those barracks had been abandoned years ago, and I remember being so excited. Were they going to give me extra training? Maybe a promotion into SOLDIER? I headed there without telling Angeal where I was going. And there… my descent into hell began._

_ Three or four Captains raped me. I don't remember most of the event, but what I do remember is what they said to me:_

"This is your fault, Cadet."

"You shouldn't have been so pretty."

"You are causing us to do this."

"If you tell someone… we will do worse."

"We'll kill you."

_ For the next four years, from the time I was sixteen to the time I was twenty, they continued to haunt me, raping me, torturing me in various ways… always warning me to stay silent. I couldn't fight after the first month- if I did, they said, they would take Angeal away from me._

_ Angeal. Angeal, my dear friend. He had no idea. He still does not know._Genesis thought. And now they were going to tell him… merely because there was no other way.

Genesis sighed, looking over at Sephiroth, who was leaning quietly against the window in the 1st Class Lounge. Sephiroth looked up. "It will be all right," Sephiroth said, comfortingly. Genesis shook his head. "No… no it won't. I've lied to Angeal for four years, Sephiroth. What if he…" Genesis sighed again. "We have to tell him… because we both know they're coming after me next. He needs to know so we can plan this out."

Sephiroth was silent, but Genesis could sense desperation and pain brewing silently and deeply within his lover's eyes. Four years ago, it had been Sephiroth to save Genesis from falling deeper within the Ring's deadly influence. It was Sephiroth who had saved Genesis from leaving ShinRa- and protected him from being hurt for all these years after. Sephiroth had saved him once… and now this time, Genesis was willingly about to give himself up, all with the intention of saving Marks ((if he was still alive)), Julian Jake, and all those Cadets the Ring had been torturing.

"How could they…" Sephiroth murmured. "How could they… to children? They came here to fight, to have a future ahead of them… they came here, like Zack, to be heroes. They looked up to us, as SOLDIER. They came here to be us… with stars in their eyes from the very start. How could they destroy such hope… by doing something as cruel, as wicked, as this?"

Genesis snorted bitterly. "None of that stopped my parents, did it? There are some fucked up people in this world, Sephiroth. And it's our job, as SOLDIER, to take them all to hell. We're heroes, aren't we?" Genesis said suddenly, looking up. His azure eyes held a fire that made Sephiroth smile ever so slightly- this was the Genesis he'd fallen so deeply for. This strong, driven, young man… was the Genesis that he treasured more than anything else.

"Yes. We're heroes… and heroes protect the innocent from evil." Sephiroth responded, nodding. At that moment, Angeal and Zack entered the room, Zack looking pale and shaky, and Angeal looking concerned and somewhat on-edge.

Angeal had no idea.

But Zack probably had a clue what was about to happen. His eyes grew wide as he took in Genesis and Sephiroth staring right at him, almost expectantly. He looked over at Angeal, then back at the Silver General and his crimson-coated friend. He paled to a new shade of white. Just before either Sephiroth or Genesis could do or say_ anything, _Zack did something none of them were prepared for.

**A_ _ _N**


	23. Man in the Window

**Final Fantasy VII: Something Wicked This Way Comes.**

**Summary: **"((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) With one of their greatest allies unable to help them, bodies piling up and being discovered by the dozen, and uncovering secrets that were never meant to be revealed, men who know much more than they tell, and when dead men speak again, time is running out as the ShinRa Stalker comes ever closer to fulfilling his dark mission. And as the SOLDIERs rush to solve the mystery, save their friends, can it be that one they never expected to know anything knows more than what he let on? Will anyone be saved, or will they all fall for good?"

**Warning: **"This will be a Yaoi ((male x male)), first off. It will have rape, reference to rape, and implied rape. There is a reason that this Fanfiction is rated "M," and by continuing to read this story, I am no longer responsible for any offense taken by the manuscript."

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters so don't haul off and think I do. However, the following characters are actually mine, whether or not these characters actually appear in this particular story: 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Captain Daniel Marks, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: **Warning One- Man in the Window.**  
><strong>

** Zack started crying. **Startled, Angeal automatically moved to comfort the boy, kindly asking him what upset him. The raven-haired 3rd Class shook his head and cried harder, crying so hard he couldn't speak coherently. Genesis stepped forward, much to Zack's horror, and his whimpers grew more panicked. Angeal looked up at Genesis suspiciously, his eyes asking almost literally, _"What the hell is going on here?"_ Genesis bent down close to Zack, and Zack cringed, making Angeal step in front of his student protectively- and Genesis sighed and stood up again.

"Zack, I know what's going on." Genesis finally said. From half-way behind his Mentor, Zack continued to sob, but his eyes met Genesis' at last- they showed fear and pain, and Genesis saw some relief in there, too. He smiled slightly. "Come here," He offered, and Zack hesitated, then stepped forward. Zack was a full head shorter than he was, but Genesis nodded all the same. He sat the boy down and asked ((ordered)) Sephiroth to sit next to him after leaving Masamune against the wall. Sephiroth did as he asked.

"Safer?" Genesis asked the boy as Angeal took the one closest to Zack's other side. Zack nodded, and seemed to curl into himself- he was caught, and he knew he was.

Genesis sat on the table in front of the boy, and smiled kindly. "They did something, didn't they?" He murmured. Zack's head shot up, his eyes widening in shock. Angeal looked from Zack to Genesis, but said nothing. "They told you not to tell… and said they'd take someone away. Who was it?" He pressed, gently, knowing the boy would crack in a few short seconds.

Of course, he was right.

"F-first… at first… it was… Kunsel… th-then, as I came into SOLDIER…" Zack shook his head and hid his eyes in his knees, which he'd curled up into his chest. _He looked like a frightened little kid, _Genesis realized. He peered closer, and Zack looked up, eyes growing teary again.

"They'd go after Angeal…" Angeal blinked and shot a look over at Genesis. He still didn't understand! Genesis sighed. "Why… don't you tell me… tell Angeal… what happened? Why don't you explain what's going on? I already know, Zack… because I was in it, too." He revealed, and Zack's eyes widened again, tears spilling over again.

"R-really?" He squeaked. Genesis nodded. Zack took a deep breath, calming himself. "I… they'll kill me. They'll go after Kunsel… after…" Zack looked over at Angeal, and tears came to his eyes again, and this time, it wasn't Genesis who did something.

**A_ _ _N**

**Angeal gently pulled the boy into his arms, smiling ever so slightly.** "You know… I don't think I've ever met a Cadet who thought something could hurt a 1st Class. Thank you, Zack… for being so concerned. But this is important, isn't it?" Angeal asked, gently, looking into his student's eyes. His beloved student nodded, and Angeal continued. "Whatever you've got to say will stay between the four of us- you, me, Sephiroth, and Genesis. Even if we have to pull a few strings after all this is over, no one will know that it was you who told us." He said, gently.

Zack finally nodded, but Angeal's protective grip didn't loosen. He nodded at Zack, who took another deep breath, and closed his eyes, laying his forehead on Angeal's shoulder. "It's a long story." He said, quietly, "but I'll tell you everything you want to know." With his eyes remaining closed, and ((remarkably)) staying completely still for the next half-hour, Zack Fair finally opened up.

**A_ _ _N**

** "My fri****end Kunsel… he's been in SOLDIER two years longer than I have…" **Zack began, uneasily, as if wondering where to start. "When we met, he was quick to tell me not to attract attention to myself, even if it meant getting into SOLDIER faster. I thought he was kidding, but…" Zack shook his head and sighed. "Kunsel told me that one of the Captains hated SOLDIER so much that he would do anything to keep his Cadets out of it- even kill them. I don't think I believed him until six months ago. All of us in Captain Adler's group were summoned into… into _his _gym- the big old one in the way back of the Corps. All they would say was that we were going to see a show. But Kunsel told me that something really, really bad was about to happen, and no matter what happened, we were not allowed to tell. If we did, we'd end up like those guys did."

"His? Who is _his_?" Angeal looked over at Genesis who sighed. "Sephiroth and I arrested the first man who we called _"He," "Him," _or _"his," _right after I became a 1st Class four years ago," Genesis began quietly. "It's not a very creative name, but it was better than saying _his _name aloud. We were all paranoid, Angeal, of being caught abusing _his_ name or saying something we shouldn't. I'm not surprised the Cadets are still so afraid."

"_His _real name, back in my day, was Captain Shelton Anderson. Not much of a name… but I probably feared that name more than my parents," Genesis continued, keeping his eyes focused on the floor, "He was the man that organized the Ring. He was Captain Ben's assistant, and that meant he had unquestioned access to everything… and everyone." Genesis sighed.

"I never told you, Angeal. Sephiroth was the only one. No one in ShinRa knows of the Ring's existence, excepting the Ring itself and their victims. Because I was one of their victims, I knew. Their common practice, as they did to both me and Zack to keep us quiet, was threatening the one person who we cared about most at the time. And everyone knew that you and I grew up together, that we were inseparable… so they threatened your life in order to keep me quiet. They did the same to Zack because they must have known how much you care for each other."

Angeal didn't even protest- neither did Zack, though his cheeks turned a slight pink.

"I didn't see it before, but Captain Daniel Marks, Julian Jake, Alex Wadge, and the rest of Mark's team were all exceptional Cadets and Captains- exept in Julian's case…" Genesis looked pointedly over at Zack, and nodded. "We know that Alex Wadge is dead. We don't know anything about Captain Daniel Marks-" Genesis was cut off by Zack at this point.

"Captain Marks… he's still alive. So is Julian." Zack said, softly. "They can't kill either of them. Not yet. Marks still won't talk and Julian Jake's far too valuable to just kill."

Genesis nodded approvingly at Zack. "Do you know where they are?"

"… …I can't." Zack said, quietly. "I… they'll know it's either me or Kunsel if I tell you, and Kunsel's already in enough trouble already. They'll kill him."

"We won't let them." Sephiroth spoke up, looking directly into Zack's eyes. "We need to know where they are so we're able to save them and make sure they won't be able to hurt anyone else."

Zack opened his mouth, and then suddenly stopped. He abruptly got up and turned, running to the window. His eyes widened, and he bolted for the door. It slammed and Sephiroth, seemingly hearing something, turned to the window. Genesis slowly turned.

For a moment, he couldn't even believe his eyes.

A young man was hanging off the window. The poor man must have been there awhile because he was surrounded by dried blood, and still dripping. He wore a tattered white lab-coat, black leather jeans, and a black turtleneck. He had pale white skin and white-blonde hair. His arms were tied behind him, his mouth duct-taped shut, and his eyes were covered by a blindfold. He dangled lifelessly.

"You've got to be fucking kidding..." Genesis began. His voice floated up to meet eerie, shocked silence.

**A_ _ _N**


	24. What Friends Are For

**Final Fantasy VII: Something Wicked This Way Comes.**

**Summary: **"((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) With one of their greatest allies unable to help them, bodies piling up and being discovered by the dozen, and uncovering secrets that were never meant to be revealed, men who know much more than they tell, and when dead men speak again, time is running out as the ShinRa Stalker comes ever closer to fulfilling his dark mission. And as the SOLDIERs rush to solve the mystery, save their friends, can it be that one they never expected to know anything knows more than what he let on? Will anyone be saved, or will they all fall for good?"

**Warning: **"This will be a Yaoi ((male x male)), first off. It will have rape, reference to rape, and implied rape. There is a reason that this Fanfiction is rated "M," and by continuing to read this story, I am no longer responsible for any offense taken by the manuscript."

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters so don't haul off and think I do. However, the following characters are actually mine, whether or not these characters actually appear in this particular story: 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Captain Daniel Marks, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: What Friends Are For.**

** "I****'m never taking another vacation again. This is fucking ridiculous!" **Julian Jake said to the remaining 1sts ((Genesis and Sephiroth)) as soon as he was on the ground and able to see or talk again. "Those fucking _lunatics_ actually tried to _lynch_ me! They tried to fucking _lynch _me!" He ranted on and on again as he got back up to his feet.

Leave it to Angeal to take off after Zack and leaving Genesis and Sephiroth to frantically get ((the irate)) Julian out of his predicament. The good physician, thankfully, was fine. He was a little scratched up and a little bloody, but perfectly fine. He told Sephiroth and Genesis in a very annoyed tone that he'd been hiding in a hidden closet in his apartment with a couple dead bodies for several hours, but had been, quite unfortunately, caught by someone and "hung out to dry," as his attacker put it.

After ranting on for a few more minutes, Julian went back to his apartment, showered, changed, and then returned to the Med Labs in good spirit. Later that evening, Sephiroth would be told by a Med Lab tech that Julian had all his work done in less than ten minutes and was slumbering quietly under his desk in his office while his assistant Sven took charge for the next few days.

**A_ _ _N**

** Genesis told Sephiroth to wait for Angeal to come back before heading back to his ****office. **He'd send Angeal back while he himself spoke with him, and to his surprise, Sephiroth agreed with him. "You'll be back?" Sephiroth questioned, softly, bringing the azure-eyed man into his embrace. "Of course. I'll wait for you," Genesis promised, knowingly. Sephiroth nodded and gave him a gentle kiss before turning and beginning to walk away.

_I love you, too… Sephiroth. _Genesis thought to himself. How could he not? Although when they met they did not hit it off too well, the Silver General had been Genesis' hero since childhood. Though Genesis knew he wouldn't have dreamed of telling Sephiroth such a thing four years ago. Sephiroth had not only saved him from the Ring, he had saved him from his parents, and from his own inner demons. In trade, Genesis knew he'd given Sephiroth something to fight for- someone to keep him away from the Labs and from Hojo. And although Genesis hated it being so cliche, Genesis knew he'd given Sephiroth what he knew Sephiroth been deprived of for many years- _love_.

_I__n these years that I've known Sephiroth… I believe the greatest fact that I've learned is that love can go a long way, _Genesis mused, _And I am… grateful I could give it to someone who needed it more than anyone I'd ever met before._

Genesis met Angeal in the Courtyard. Seeing as Angeal was alone, Genesis guessed that Angeal had already spoken with Zack and sent him on his way. As he came closer, Angeal turned to see him. Those wise, dark eyes- unaffected it seemed, by all the Mako in his veins- studied him with some interest, and Angeal nodded as Genesis sat next to him.

"Why did you never tell me?" Was the first thing that Angeal asked.

"Angeal… I was sixteen. Fresh from what my parents did to me. I was scared. How was I to know if they _wouldn't _do anything to you if I refused them?" Genesis asked, quietly, looking over to meet Angeal's eyes again.

"Why did you tell Sephiroth, then?"

Genesis gaped. Was Angeal… jealous? "I didn't tell him! You remember what he was like four years ago- and he was my room-mate, too! He practically had to hold me down and force me to tell him." Genesis defended himself, raising his eyebrows at his friend. "After Sephiroth became General, he used what I told him to get rid of Shelton Anderson and most of the Ring."

Angeal nodded. "Even after the danger was gone you still didn't say anything. Why?"

"Goddess, Angeal, you're a fool…" Genesis sighed. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you going through what you did years ago in Banora. You were miserable there, even before your father passed away." Angeal now gave him a piercing, warning glare, which Genesis duly ignored. "You were miserable because of what you knew. I wasn't about to put you through that again. It would be cruel of me to do so, especially because there was no more danger."

"It was cruel of you _not _to tell me. I am your friend, Gen. You can tell me anything- anything at all. That's what friends are for, isn't it?" Angeal asked, patting Genesis' shoulder.

"Except in Seph's case. He just holds you down after you take a shower and demands to know why you have scars and bruises." Genesis replied, grinning almost naughtily. Angeal's eyes flashed in amusement and the two of them began laughing.

Little did the two SOLDIERs know that tonight would be the last time that the two of them would laugh together for many days and nights.

**A_ _ _N**


	25. Goodbye

**Final Fantasy VII: Something Wicked This Way Comes.**

**Summary: **"((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) With one of their greatest allies unable to help them, bodies piling up and being discovered by the dozen, and uncovering secrets that were never meant to be revealed, men who know much more than they tell, and when dead men speak again, time is running out as the ShinRa Stalker comes ever closer to fulfilling his dark mission. And as the SOLDIERs rush to solve the mystery, save their friends, can it be that one they never expected to know anything knows more than what he let on? Will anyone be saved, or will they all fall for good?"

**Warning: **"This will be a Yaoi ((male x male)), first off. It will have rape, reference to rape, and implied rape. There is a reason that this Fanfiction is rated "M," and by continuing to read this story, I am no longer responsible for any offense taken by the manuscript."

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters so don't haul off and think I do. However, the following characters are actually mine, whether or not these characters actually appear in this particular story: 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Captain Daniel Marks, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Goodbye.**

** Genesis awoke so suddenly that he knew that something was going to happen. **Though his Mako-enhanced hearing picked up nothing, he knew that there was something very, very wrong. He wrapped his arms around his sleeping partner and kissed the back of his neck before slowly slipping out of bed. He didn't bother taking his duster, which hung pristine by the door, or LOVELESS, which lay on the coffee table, discarded by Genesis himself when he arrived to the apartment nearly five hours ago. He'd found Sephiroth sleeping peacefully on the bed and so hadn't bothered to turn on the lights as he entered the bedroom, so he wouldn't wake the poor General.

Sephiroth didn't like it when anyone ((even Genesis)) found him sleeping.

Genesis dressed in his SOLDIER uniform, and also took the holster for his crimson Rapier as he left. Though he knew the blade would do him little good in the present situation, he didn't want to seem overly unprepared- it would do Sephiroth, Angeal and SOLDIER no justice to be caught without a weapon again. He paused over Sephiroth's sleeping form and bent, kissing his Firefly before whispering, _"I'll be waiting, my Firefly. I'll be waiting for you to take me home. So you'd better figure it out quickly."_ He murmured, kissing Sephiroth again as he stood.

It was with a heavy, cheerless heart that Genesis Rhapsodos left that night.

**A_ _ _N**

** Zack Fair was screwed. **Someone had found out about what he had told the three Generals earlier that day, and now he was ultimately _screwed_- he was going to be tortured and _Gaia knew what else_ before killed by being suffocated in a box ten feet underground in the Wastes. Just like Alex and his team. Just like Kunsel certainly was now. Zack hadn't seen him since that talk.

He ran across the Courtyard and put his back against the tree, taking out his sword. If he was going to die anyway, might as well go out fighting. But before he had the chance to do anything, he felt a rush of warm air above him and he looked up.

His mouth flew open into a silent scream before a gloved hand shut him right up. "Shhh, shhh…" the familiar voice hushed. Then Zack saw the crimson Rapier. He nodded violently, and the hand withdrew. "Wh-what the hell are you doing here?" Zack demanded in a whisper of the 1st Class.

"Saving your sorry ass." Was the bad-tempered reply.

"You're going to be killed!" Zack snapped back, ignoring the fact that he was essentially calling out a superior Officer. Genesis rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I promise you, I'm a bit tougher than I look." He said, nodding at the boy. "And you're going to listen to me," he added as Zack moved to speak.

**A_ _ _N**

** Genesis was more than a little annoyed by this point. **He was somewhat glad that the boy wasn't a whimpering little puppy and could actually hold his own against him ((verbally, at least)), but was also incredibly annoyed that the boy actually believed a few Cadet Captains could even make a scratch on him. Zack stiffened when they heard movement close to them.

Genesis cast the Firagra armed within the Rapier as he swung it protectively, and a ring of fire surrounded him and Zack, roaring against the silent night. "Stay here," he growled at Zack as he spotted cloaked and white-masked figures rushing at them. Genesis easily cut them down, and nodded at Zack to follow him. The boy did so without hesitation.

"You need to get out of here," Genesis told him, as he saw more of them coming out of the corner of his eye. "There's no way you can keep up. Here-" Genesis tossed his cell phone at the boy. "When we separate, keep that thing with you, just in case-" Genesis paused as he swung the Rapier again, cutting down several enemies at once and then blasting them back with a burst of Firagra.

When he looked back, the boy was gone. His cell lay on the ground.

_Where did he-? _Genesis cursed under his breath- this was bullshit. Didn't he tell the boy to _stay near him_? Apparently Angeal didn't have time to teach the boy to listen. Genesis sighed- so much for saving the boy and getting him back to Angeal…

That meant…

Genesis slowly turned to face the remains of the still-burning tree. He nodded at it and walked toward it, putting Rapier onto the burned woo, sticking up. He smiled at the dramatics, and could picture quite clearly Sephiroth and Angeal coming across the crimson blade. Silent amusement played across Genesis' lean frame, and he smiled.

_At the drawbridge of our minds,_

_Something wicked comes through,_

_To steal us away._

_At the drawbridge of our minds,_

_Something wicked comes to fly us away,_

_To steal us away._

_For something wicked this way comes._

Genesis could hear them coming now. Thinking of only Sephiroth, Genesis turned away from his sword. He had no intention of fighting. He'd caused enough damage to this place already. Turning his head once more, the sword glistened eerily and menacingly as he continued to walk. Another movement caught his eye, and he turned away completely.

**A_ _ _N**

**They took him away without ****fanfare or suspicion.** As the sun came up, all that was left of Genesis and Zack were two blades- Genesis' Rapier and the Junior Buster. Both were standing, crossing each other, upon the ashen remains of the tree Genesis burned down.

When Angeal woke to an empty room, he will get suspicious. He will phone Sephiroth. But Sephiroth will already be gone. Angeal will find the General standing over the same place Genesis had hours before, clenching his fists so tightly blood began to fall into the ash. Angeal will place his hand on Sephiroth's shoulder, and sigh. He knows what this means: Zack is gone, and so is Genesis.

Angeal will be the first to leave. He will not take the Junior Buster with him. He will go back into his apartment. It will be many hours until Sephiroth follows.

**A_ _ _N**


	26. All His Love Part I

**Final Fantasy VII: Something Wicked This Way Comes.**

**Summary: **"((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) With several of their greatest allies unable to help them, bodies piling up and being discovered by the dozen, and uncovering secrets that were never meant to be revealed, men who know much more than they let on, and when dead men speak again, time is clearly running out as the Ring comes ever closer to fulfilling their cruel, though still partly unknown, purpose. And as SOLDIERs rush to solve the mystery and save their missing friends, can it be that one they never expected to know anything knows more than what he let on, and more? Will anyone be truly saved, or will they all be included in the final body count?"

**Warning: **"This will be a Yaoi ((male x male)), first off. It will have rape, reference to rape and childhood abuse, and also implied rape. There is a reason that this Fan-fiction is rated "M," and by continuing to read this story, I am no longer responsible for any offense taken by the manuscript, and will not receive any more complaints and/or hate mail because you have hereby been warned."

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters so don't haul off and think I do. However, the following characters are actually mine, whether or not these characters actually appear in this particular story: 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Captain Daniel Marks, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: to MAGISTER LUDI, who discovered a recent error on my part in this story. Because of his review, **_**Something Wicked This Way Comes**_** will now continue. Thanks buddy. Also, to LOVELESSINRED, whose constant reviews make this author a very happy person. You deserve some recognition! It's because of you I kept at this story!**

**I hope the two of you most enjoy the story. Thanks again!**

**Start of Part Three.**

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: All His Love ((Part One)).**

** The moment General Sephiroth entered his and Genesis' empty apartment, his unnervingly intelligent mind cracked into action. **_Genesis must have had a good reason for doing this. He must have known something we- I- hadn't. But why didn't he say something? Why didn't he… why couldn't he wait for me? Why didn't he tell me? Surely the perpetrators were only Cadet Captains, and no matter how many there were, Genesis could have overpowered them had he wanted…_

Sephiroth was sure Genesis had _let _the Ring take him- and the only other explanation of why Zack Fair was also missing pointed to this: Genesis went after the Ring when they went after Zack Fair the night before to protect Zack. After failing to do so, Genesis let them take him away.

Genesis' crimson duster, which was hanging ((almost lifelessly)) by their bedroom door, caught Sephrioth's attention. Taking hold of the coat, Sephiroth gently checked it. He wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for, but he felt compelled, for some reason, to check it.

He found Genesis' cell, turned off.

He found LOVELESS in one of the deeper pockets.

He found a small, silver key that didn't belong to their apartment door.

Turning the small key in his hand, Sephiroth stared hard at it, as if it could give him all the answers he sought. The innocent piece of metal was neatly polished and barely held a scratching. Suddenly, as if by instinct, Sephiroth entered the bedroom, knelt by Genesis' side of the bed, and reached under. His hand caught something smooth and cold.

Pulling it out, Sephiroth discovered a silver-painted, medium-sized box. Using the key he'd found in Genesis' coat pocket, he unlocked it, and was confronted with a neat pile of newspapers, drawings, and, at the very bottom, a black-leather spiral bound journal, complete with a crimson lead pencil.

Taking out the first paper his fingers touched inside the box, Sephiroth's breath caught. He instantly recognized Genesis' handwriting, which was small, painstakingly neat, and borderline cursive:

_**Sephrioth's attitude changes drastically when someone shows kindness to him. This morning I discovered this when I offered him LOVELESS. Since I've got many copies of the book, I didn't mind sharing this one with him, but that look in his eyes was amazing- those beautiful jade eyes that haunted my imagination as a child lit up! It was like he was a totally different man then…**_

_**I left a Banora apple on Sephiroth's desk today and discovered that it was still there when I snuck into his office this afternoon. I wonder if he thinks it's poisoned because of its color? I asked Angeal what he thought and he said if I wanted to get Sephiroth's attention I should just go up to him and just give him the damn apple already. But could I get away with that when he doesn't trust me? Surely he'd throw the apple away if I were the one who handed it to him?**_

The next few passages made Sephiroth smile. He actually remembered these events. Could Genesis have been writing these every single day since they met four years ago? The thought pleased Sephiroth, though he couldn't imagine the look on Genesis' face if he ever found out that Sephiroth had been reading this journal.

_**While on a mission in Wutai, Sephiroth saved my life. I had been ambushed by several warriors, and I could swear on my life that Sephiroth came running, though I didn't have it in me to ask when the situation was over with. He wasn't even rude about it like I expected him to be. He was actually kind and even looked scared when he saw me. Maybe this means we're friends?**_

_**Sephiroth found out about the scar. He was waiting for me outside the shower and actually pinned me to the wall facedown, exposing the damned thing perfectly. He demanded to know where I'd received the scar and wouldn't let me go until I told him the truth. It felt like we were there for hours by the time he let me go. He told me that he wouldn't rest until he found out what happened to me. I can't even believe he cared- I mean, it's a scar. It doesn't hurt anymore. Still, it was nice that we were doing something other than fighting. Even though I was kind of naked throughout the entire thing.**_

Sephiroth smiled at that one. He remembered it clearly: he'd ambushed Genesis a year into their friendship just as Genesis came out of the restroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Sephiroth had seen the scar reading "SOLDIER," on Genesis' back and was _somewhat curious_ as to how it came to be there. Genesis had refused to tell him anything, on the grounds that it was none of his business, and Sephiroth could understand why: the two of them didn't have the greatest relationship back then. They were always- or at least _Genesis _was- picking fights with each other.

_**Last night, I admitted to Angeal that I loved Sephiroth. Angeal gave me the greatest "what the hell?" look, like it was weird that I, Genesis Rhapsodos, could be in love with **_**Sephiroth**_** after how long I was complaining for nine months about how being room-mates with him was driving me insane. But I've seen a part of Seph that no one else has- he's not sweet, but then again, he can be in his own way. You can't associate someone like Seph with the word "sweet," or "nice," because he certainly isn't either. He's something that's neither sweet nor nice, but he isn't mean OR emotionless, and I'm damn sure he isn't a Demon or a monster. I feel like a complete idiot for writing this, but it's true. I'm in love with Sephiroth. After everything that's happened between us, I've fallen in love with him. Gaia, and I have to be in the same room with him every night. How can I keep on like "normal" if I'm in love with him? Angeal isn't being any help, either. Thank you very much, Angeal…**_

The next entry alarmed Sephiroth. This particular entry had to have been done when Genesis was angry or upset, for the writing was messy and disorganized, so unlike all the other entries. This particular one was incredibly recent, too, for these events and the sequence in which they happened seemed familiar to Sephiroth- because they were from that night Genesis was first attacked.

_**Am I becoming like my parents, even after everything they did to me? After all that's happened, is it because I'm becoming just like them that I'm drinking when I'm upset? Mother and father both used to drink too much when they were upset, and then they'd take that out on me. I did the same thing- I got pissed off and took it out on Angeal and Sephiroth. Why? Why has this happened? Am I doomed to live like them and hurt the ones I love? Am I to become just like them?**_

_**I'd rather die.**_

**A_ _ _N**

**Did Genesis truly believe that he was becoming like his parents? **Sephiroth had met Genesis' parents in Banora several years ago, before all this had happened, before he had known exactly what Genesis' parents had done to their son.

Genesis' father was a cold, distant man. He looked nothing like his son. The mayor of Banora was a narrow-eyed, bad-tempered person. Genesis' mother had been completely superficial, to the point where it got on Sephiroth's nerves. Both of them seemed tense, however, around Genesis and Angeal. Angeal, who was quite openly thankful he wasn't staying with Genesis' parents for the duration of their stay in Banora, never remained in contact with Genesis' parents for long. Genesis did, and it wasn't until much later that Sephiroth found out what they had been doing: arguing.

It turned out that even without all the "other things" that Genesis' parents had done, they approved of nothing Genesis did- especially leaving Banora and joining SOLDIER. They hated Angeal. They hated the fact that Genesis chose Angeal over them. They hated the fact that Genesis wasn't interested in women. They despised Genesis' dream of becoming a hero and out-right refused to support him. Sephiroth remembered Genesis once saying that if they could get away with it, his parents would have disowned him a long time ago, but couldn't on account of Genesis' ties to ShinRa.

Slowly, Sephiroth put the journal away and carefully put the box away exactly where he had found it. He remembered to lock it again and place the key exactly where he had found it in Genesis' coat. He then made his way out of the apartment and back down to the Courtyard.

Where he found Angeal.

Angeal was standing at the rose bushes, where Sephiroth remembered seeing Zack and Angeal side-by-side, planting new roses after Genesis was attacked the first time. The new plants were growing well, and were beginning to bud. Sephiroth stood back, and shook his head in understanding:

He wasn't the only one who'd lost someone.

Turning again, Sephiroth made his way into the ShinRa HQ. He would find Genesis and Zack, and bring them back safely- and if he could, Captain Daniel Marks, too. He was going to question every Captain, every Cadet, whatever it took to bring his Star-Gazer back. He wasn't going to let the Ring take Genesis from him again. He wasn't about to let them take Zack from Angeal, either. _I'm coming, Star-Gazer. You'd better wait for me this time. _Sephiroth thought as he entered the Cadet Corps.

Sephiroth was going to win this. No matter what.

**A_ _ _N**


	27. Oh, Captain

**Final Fantasy VII: Something Wicked This Way Comes.**

**Summary: **"((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) With several of their greatest allies unable to help them, bodies piling up and being discovered by the dozen, and uncovering secrets that were never meant to be revealed, men who know much more than they let on, and when dead men speak again, time is clearly running out as the Ring comes ever closer to fulfilling their cruel, though still partly unknown, purpose. And as SOLDIERs rush to solve the mystery and save their missing friends, can it be that one they never expected to know anything knows more than what he let on, and more? Will anyone be truly saved, or will they all be included in the final body count?"

**Warning: **"This will be a Yaoi ((male x male)), first off. It will have rape, reference to rape and childhood abuse, and also implied rape. There is a reason that this Fan-fiction is rated "M," and by continuing to read this story, I am no longer responsible for any offense taken by the manuscript, and will not receive any more complaints and/or hate mail because you have hereby been warned."

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters so don't haul off and think I do. However, the following characters are actually mine, whether or not these characters actually appear in this particular story: 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Captain Daniel Marks, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Oh, Captain.**

** Captain Benjamin Adler, known affectionately as "old man Ben," or "the Adler," by his adoring Cadets, was fifty-seven years old and had been involved with the ShinRa Cadet Training Programs (SCTP) for nearly forty years. **He was ShinRa's longest-standing Captain, rising to that position at age twenty-two. He was a tall, somewhat muscular man with graying hair and deep, beetle-black eyes, and lightly-tanned skin.

Ben was known for his skill with staffs and shotguns, both of which were his signature weapons. For an old man, he was agile, spirited, and vociferous. He was considered to be the Cadet Corps grandfather of sorts. He was promoted to Captain after Sheldon Anderson was demoted and later fired for incompetence. Ben was old enough to be Captain when Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis were all three in the Cadet Program themselves, and had stood beside them ((and Julian Jake, Ben's grandson)) during the beginning stages of the Wutai War.

Sephiroth had always trusted the man. Until now.

To Sephiroth's surprise, Angeal and Julian Jake were already outside Ben's office. Julian was carrying a stack of files, looking extremely worried. Angeal was leaning against the wall, frustration clear in his eyes, but not his body.

"What happened?" Sephiroth asked, cautiously. An angry Angeal, be it as rare as it undoubtedly was, spelled death- or at least a good beating.

Before Angeal could answer, the door to the office opened, and Ben appeared, wrinkles growing deeper as he took in Angeal, Sephiroth, and Julian. "Come in, come in," Ben said, quietly, shifting his gaze to look around the empty hallway.

"What can I do for you three? Has this something to do with the disappearances of Zack Fair and Genesis Rhapsodos, perhaps?" Ben asked, sitting on his desk. He seemed to grow older with every moment, his weariness and age showing in ways Sephiroth had never noticed in him before- had Ben been expecting this confrontation?

"Exactly, Captain," Julian said, formally. Even though Ben was Julian's grandfather, that didn't mean that Ben wasn't Julian's superior ((of sorts)). Ben nodded at the young Physician. "I've told you all that I know." He said, too casually for Sephiroth's liking.

"You haven't," Sephiroth said, coolly, "you haven't told us everything. Before he was kidnapped, Genesis spoke to Zack about a group called The Ring while I was present. Zack admitted that the Ring, which I destroyed four years ago, still existed."

Benjamin Adler paled. Julian's eyes widened in astonishment. Angeal's fists clenched.

"Just what is your role in this, Adler?" Angeal spoke up, his dark eyes dangerous. Ben looked as if he wanted to say something, but stopped. "It's useless to lie. I know you three know of The Ring- it's targeted your group more than once, and of course Zack admitted to its existence… they were going to take him whether or not he confessed."

"My role in this is a shameful one. I have no connection to the rapes of the boys, nor do I take part in the other Captain's torturing of them," Ben began, quietly. "The Ring has terrified Cadets for generations, starting with an old Captain whose name might be familiar to you- Sheldon Anderson, who, as you may be aware of, was Captain for nearly thirty years."

"You see, the ring has existed for generations. It began with a Captain named Sheldon Anderson, who, as you may be aware of, was the man who tormented Genesis years ago. This very same man was also responsible for the rape, torture, and murder of several dozen Cadets." Ben's voice, by this time, was tired and resigned. But what he explained next was as heart-wrenching as it was infuriating.

"Of that number, I was included, alongside my best friend, Captain Daniel Marks."

"The Ring began simply as a way to punish unruly Cadets. One rape would usually take care of whatever problem a Captain had. However, Sheldon Anderson made it more of a cult than anything else. One out of the ten Captains, back in my day, nine of them were part of the Ring. The man who became our saving grace was, at that time, Captain Marshall Willowstaff."

"Marshall, the man you three knew as a 1st Class SOLDIER, transferred to that position after he was viciously attacked and tortured by Sheldon Anderson and the other Captains. Before he left, Marshall Willowstaff was the one man we could depend on for support. He would comfort the raped, soothe the panic-stricken victims, and protect those who needed him."

"Marshall's leaving sparked a whole new game. The Runners, a rebellious group of Cadets supposedly created by Marshall himself, fought a losing battle. They lost many to torture and murder. I was a relatively new Captain when something else happened- you three entered the Cadet Corps, and even I was stunned at their new found viciousness."

"The Ring dared not attack you, Sephiroth. They were far too cowardly, and you were not a huge threat- back then, even with your strength or influence, could have done nothing. Angeal intimidated them because of his stoic, calm attitude- and besides, he was not… up to their standards." Ben's eyes glanced at Angeal. "They preferred Genesis' type back then. Beautiful. Easily manipulated and intimidated. Genesis was weak in their eyes. They easily lured and took him for themselves."

"I knew what was happening for a while, of course. The Ring doesn't move without me knowing about it. But Genesis was different. For some reason, the rape and torture did nothing. I later found out why from a certain man who will not be named," Ben glanced at Julian so quickly that Sephiroth thought he imagined it for a moment, "and it all made sense. But Genesis still would not admit what happened to him. He had too much pride to burden alone, yet he did so and eventually triumphed."

"Now, we face a bigger problem." Ben nodded, "back then, I could control a bit of what happened. But when they took Daniel Marks, my assistant Captain, things went from bad to worse in what seemed like seconds. Then they took out Marshall Willowstaff in an ambush in Wutai- wounded and poisoned him to ensure his death- he was the only man capable of telling anyone anything about the Ring."

"After Marshall's death, Zack Fair became my greatest asset. He led the Runners and raided the Captain's quarters. Zack was a hero in many Cadets' eyes… but to the Ring, his valiance was seen as criminal. Soon, Fair was on the Blacklist- the list of the Cadets to be murdered after being tortured."

As Ben quieted, Angeal leaned against the wall, eyes closed. "Do you think Zack, Genesis, and Daniel Marks are still alive?" He asked, quietly. Ben shook his head. "Knowing Anderson, and because it's been near forty-eight hours since Genesis and Zack's disappearances, I would say there is a small chance. However, Daniel… he is dead. No doubt. I wouldn't be surprised if his body is never found."

"Where are the Cadets the Ring has taken being kept?" Sephiroth questioned. "…The Warehouse 81. Abandoned when Sheldon came in. It's like an apartment complex- but it's filled with traps and all that. No one but those who have actually been there can navigate through it." Ben responded, immediately. Angeal's eyes opened and he looked up.

"We need to do something." Angeal stated, flatly.

Ben sighed. "We can't just barge in there. Believe me, if that were the case, Marshall, Daniel, and I would have done it years ago. Considering how many they've killed, we must proceed with extreme caution. They could easily just kill Zack and Genesis if we catch them prepared. I am damn sure they have Daniel alive somewhere- as a living trophy. They killed the man's entire team- consisting of twenty _teenage _boys, mind you. The Ring has proved they don't care who they kill."

"Are you saying we can't take them?" Sephiroth said, quietly. It was Julian who finally replied after a while of silence. "Sephiroth, I am positive you can get into that Warehouse and kill every Captain there. But think for a second… they have taken two of your friends captive. It could quickly become a hostage situation. And if they killed Genesis or Zack, I know the two of you would go on a rampage throughout ShinRa. We do not want to draw attention to what the Ring has done."

**A_ _ _N**


	28. All His Love Part II

**Final Fantasy VII: Something Wicked This Way Comes.**

**Summary: "((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) **As things finally start to heat up in more ways than one, and world-shattering decisions are made, and as the ShinRa's top 1st Class Generals finally open their eyes to the terrifying reality of The Ring, they learn not only of a sacred promise, but of the sacrifice made by the man who they only knew as SOLDIER, a man who gave his freedom and his life for others, and of a beautiful letter, handwritten by a desperate young hero-to-be, who pleads not for his life, but that of the man he treasures above his own life. Will the remaining 1st Classes make the right decision- and is even more suffering in order? Or will they all just be included in the final body count?"

**Warning: **"This will be a Yaoi ((male x male)), first off. It will have rape, reference to rape and childhood abuse, and also implied rape. There is a reason that this Fanfiction is rated "M," and by continuing to read this story, I am no longer responsible for any offense taken by the manuscript, and will not receive any more complaints and/or hate mail because you have hereby been warned."

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters so don't haul off and think I do. However, the following characters are actually mine, whether or not these characters actually appear in this particular story, so I hope not too see ((as flattering as it would be, actually)) a copied character of mine without my _written_ consent: 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Captain Daniel Marks, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** "Many thanks to a reviewer known as Insane Fangirl 4, whose beautiful review has given me the strength to finally continue this story. I have been busy, depressed, and absorbed in my own life that I totally forgot about this thing until she reviewed. This is also to my other friend, Loveless, and all the others who made me a very happy person these few months while working on this."

"**I now present to you, ladies and gentleman, the Beginning of the End."**

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Twenty-eight: All of His Love ((part II)).**

** Things were different now.**

** The Ring had made a huge mistake when they took Genesis and Zack.** Angeal ((and Sephiroth, surely)) would not rest a single second until every last man involved with that evil, twisted group were either dead or imprisoned. It still hurt Angeal to know that he'd had no idea of the Ring's very existence until it was too late to save either Genesis or Zack.

How _had_ Angeal missed Genesis' behavior years ago? Angeal had known Genesis for _years_- to Angeal; this was the most _inexcusable_ part of the _entire_ ordeal at the moment. Indeed, Genesis _had_ been _incredibly_ quiet, easily-alarmed at little things, but Angeal had always just blown his best friend's behavior off as the lasting effects of the abuse Genesis endured during his childhood.

But Genesis _had_ become distant, just as he had years ago. Genesis _had_ blown up at Angeal- _and_ later, at Sephiroth- several times, before Sephiroth and Genesis had become involved- in more ways than just romantically and- _ahem!_- intimately.

Before Sephiroth, Genesis had been lonely in ways that Angeal couldn't help him with. Genesis had been willing years ago, but that wasn't even the point. Angeal just hadn't wanted to potentially ruin their friendship. Genesis had understood, but Angeal knew it was his refusal to do it that drove Genesis partially out of his mind. Genesis had become a haunted shell, especially after Angeal discovered the scar.

Genesis had drunk occasionally. Then more frequently, adding numerous sexual affairs into the mix when the drinking wasn't enough to "help" him. Then it became commonplace, and soon Genesis was known as the exact opposite of the man Angeal knew- he was a playboy, a tease… everything Genesis had been against. Everything he hated beyond almost anything.

As Genesis' full-out masochism phase began, he was put into the same dorm as Sephiroth.

And good Gaia, Genesis had been pissed. He complained endlessly, even though he'd set his sights on meeting the silver-haired hero when they first entered the Cadet Corps. Genesis had continually picked fights, getting himself into trouble- and ultimately getting on Sephiroth's nerves the entire of the six months the two of them lived together.

It didn't help that Sephiroth was fresh from Hojo most of the time, or that he had a huge superiority complex toward Genesis- or treated Genesis like a dog. Genesis had only worsened during that time, and Sephiroth finally snapped. He hurt Genesis pretty badly, and turned him over to Angeal, who'd been angrier than ever with Sephiroth.

So he explained everything.

Sephiroth had softened a little when Angeal explained Genesis' problems. He seemed to honestly understand- anyone under Hojo's "care" would understand. Angeal had to admit it to himself later- Sephiroth really made Genesis feel a whole lot better about himself. The two discovered that they were both nearly equals on the field of battle. Sephiroth even saved Genesis' life during an ambush. The two grew a little closer, until Genesis finally stopped drinking, cut off his other various relationships, and gave himself fully to Sephiroth.

Angeal had never seen Genesis so happy. And he was grateful to Sephiroth for everything that he has done and is doing to keep Genesis safe and out of trouble. Angeal remembered feeling hugely relieved when Genesis ((quietly)) told him that he loved Sephiroth. Angeal had seen the signs- Genesis' normally alert, suspicious, and at times tired eyes would soften and relax greatly when Sephiroth arrived, or when the two of them were meeting… or when Sephiroth was around him in general.

And then there was Zack.

Zack. Sixteen-year-old Zack. Zack the puppy. At least Sephiroth had had some inkling about what Genesis had been going through. Angeal had seen the danger signs, seen some of what they'd done to him… but he'd barely acted in the poor kid's defense. In fact, he'd made everything worse.

The boy was always cheerful, it seemed. But Angeal had seen him staring off into nothing, especially at night. He was an extremely light sleeper- if Angeal passed him while he was sleeping on the couch, Zack's eyes would snap open, alarmed and fully awake.

Once, Zack had fallen asleep next to Angeal in the office, while waiting for his Mentor to finish working so the two of them could go down to the courtyard. Angeal had accidentally brushed against the boy's shoulder, and Zack had actually snapped awake, actually attempting to reach for his sword in his half-awake, sleepy panic.

Angeal should have recognized the warning signs.

Sighing, Angeal sat down in Zack's room. The carpet was littered with crumpled pieces of paper and pens- Zack was a very messy kid, and more often than not, Angeal would find himself sharing his bed with the boy, perhaps making cleaning his room the farthest thing from Zack's mind.

Angeal rarely entered Zack's room since accidentally walking in on the boy changing. He felt that if Zack closed his door, then he had a right to. As his Mentor, Angeal felt it was right to teach his student that it was all right if Zack wanted to be alone, but also to know that Angeal had a right to come in and talk, or maybe even make sure he was okay. Zack had easily accepted Angeal's terms, though they became a bit useless, for Zack started sleeping- and working- exclusively with Angeal in the living room or in their suddenly "shared" bedroom.

As he looked around, Angeal found himself drawn to a folded piece of paper on Zack's desk. It seemed the only thing out of place in the messy room. It was folded just so that the light from the window in the room caught it-

A beacon? Or perhaps Angeal's imagination was…

Handwritten in Zack's rather chicken-scratch handwriting, was Angeal's name. There it was. Half-expecting Zack barreling into the room to demand he give the piece of paper back, Angeal shook his head bitterly at himself. Zack obviously knew something like this would happen, deepening Angeal's guilt…

_Angeal:_

_If you're reading this, I guess it means that I've been caught by The Ring, and am probably awaiting "trial and execution." Hopefully you know what The Ring is already, if not, then I hope to fucking Gaia someone fills you in before you come rushing in here trying to rescue me or something._

_Look. I'm sure your brilliant mind is already working at some way to save my ass. But it seriously isn't worth the trouble. I knew this was coming- even Willowstaff kind of knew it. I know that fucking lunatic Anderson got him in that "Wutai ambush," or whatever it was they fed you guys higher up. SOLDIER is too important to deal in The Ring. If ShinRa gets word of them, then its over- they'll destroy the Corps and we'll all be under Turk jurisdiction. And all of us will get killed._

_Or, all my friends will be killed. I'm in SOLDIER, so I don't count. But I'm not about to sit around waiting for them to come after me. Kunsel's already been taken, so it's only a matter of time until they get a hit on Captain Ben or another one on Julian._

_After Willowstaff got himself killed, the other Runners named me leader. It's not what you think. As cool as it sounds, it really means that I'm the guy Anderson turns to when he needs a good… well, yeah. Fill in the blank. Kunsel and I were the ones protecting the little guys- did you know they let thirteen-year-old kids into the Corps? Fucking ridiculous._

_Anyway, Alex was only fourteen when they tortured and killed him. They actually did all of it in front of us on one of the first days after my initiation into the Runners. Alex was a martyr, along with his Captain, Daniel Marks, who they still have breathing somewhere, probably rotting in The Ring's base. After that, it was kind of that time. Willowstaff told me that it was the older Cadet's jobs to take them down. Do what we can, and all that. He even said that even if we got into SOLDIER, it would still be our job. Willowstaff said that if one of us could get The Ring exposed, it would help greatly._

_I couldn't bring myself to do it._

_I couldn't do it because of the fact that they terrified the living daylights out of me. Their spies are fucking everywhere- in the halls, in SOLDIER, in the Med Labs- in the Executive offices, for Gaia's sake. I didn't want to put anyone else in danger. I already have Julian Jake and Kunsel's blood on my hands, and I can barely live with it. They use a lot of psychological fear and intimidation._

_I want you to take them down. If you can get me out, then that's just peachy. But I don't want you putting my life over everyone else. Thirty-eight Cadets, from ages thirteen to sixteen, are being killed this month, on the 31__st__. Overheard Anderson and the others talking about it. Gonna do it in Warehouse 81._

_Angeal, I trust you. I trust Sephiroth and Genesis. If it's anyone who can bring The Ring and Anderson to justice, it's gonna be you three._

_I love you, Angeal. I hope you'll understand._

_Zack_

** Enclosed within the letter was a highly detailed, hand-drawn map of Warehouse 81, complete from the stairwells and the people guarding them, to where the killings were taking place, to where the victims-to-be were being held until that time. **Zack had even included the whereabouts of Daniel Marks and all of the security cameras stationed around where he was being held.

He had given Angeal everything. Literally.

**A_ _ _N**


	29. To Rest in Peace

**Final Fantasy VII: Something Wicked This Way Comes.**

**Summary: "((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) **As things finally start to heat up in more ways than one, and world-shattering decisions are made, and as the ShinRa's top 1st Class Generals finally open their eyes to the terrifying reality of The Ring, they learn not only of a sacred promise, but of the sacrifice made by the man who they only knew as SOLDIER, a man who gave his freedom and his life for others, and of a beautiful letter, handwritten by a desperate young hero-to-be, who pleads not for his life, but that of the man he treasures above his own life. Will the remaining 1st Classes make the right decision- and is even more suffering in order? Or will they all just be included in the final body count?"

**Warning: **"This will be a Yaoi ((male x male)), first off. It will have rape, reference to rape and childhood abuse, and also implied rape. There is a reason that this Fanfiction is rated "M," and by continuing to read this story, I am no longer responsible for any offense taken by the manuscript, and will not receive any more complaints and/or hate mail because you have hereby been warned."

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters so don't haul off and think I do. However, the following characters are actually mine, whether or not these characters actually appear in this particular story, so I hope not too see ((as flattering as it would be, actually)) a copied character of mine without my _written_ consent: 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Captain Daniel Marks, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**Author's Note:** To nb1989, who's very pleasant review came to me late last night while I was watching the original animated Batman shows. Thanks for your help buddy! Also to my favorite reviewers, who've been with me the entire time! You know who you are!

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Twenty-nine: To Rest in Peace.**

** When Angeal entered Sephiroth's apartment, he was kind of surprised. **Julian Jake was sitting on Sephiroth's couch, garbed in his usual off-work clothes- a pair of dark blue jeans, and a sleeveless white turtleneck. His high-heeled combat boots, along with his six-foot staff, were laid out on the table in front of him, while his wire-rimmed glasses were pinned onto the top of his turtleneck. A lit cigarette was in Julian's mouth, and he hummed contentedly to a tune Angeal vaguely recognized as he loaded his three-barreled silver shotgun with bullets the size of the top of Angeal's thumb.

Angeal wrinkled his nose in disapproval.

Next to Julian was Ben Adler. Adler was dressed in his full-out Captain uniform, which was something the old man never really did except to look more professional on important assignments or days. His hair had been combed out of his face for once, showing off startlingly ice-blue eyes. He was doing the same thing Julian was doing, minus the cheerful humming and cigarette.

"There is no smoking in my apartment." Sephiroth's voice startled Julian, and the good ((if only slightly deviant)) Physician sheepishly used a clear Materia orb to blow out the smoke and finish of the cigarette. "You'll give yourself lung cancer. You should know better." Angeal admonished. Julian gave Angeal a dark look as he quickly put his glasses back on and pulled on his boots.

"I get enough of that from my dear old man at home."

Angeal shook his head just as Sephiroth entered the room. The silver-haired General looked just like he would just before an attack on Wutai forces or on a powerful monster. His eyes, however, were a furious Mako green, signifying his growing anger toward those who had taken his best friend and lover away from him, and Angeal knew that they would not be leaving until Sephiroth's vengeance had been wrought upon The Ring and Sheldon Anderson.

Angeal handed over the diagram of the building to Adler, who raised his eyebrows. "Looks like we've got ourselves a way in…" He muttered darkly. Taking out a pen, he adjusted one or two things. "Zack, and Marshall, I believe, got most of this correct. But some of the security around Daniel has been positioned around the center Warehouse wall instead. If I am correct, Zack and Genesis will be with the others intended for execution. If we're lucky, we can get there before that happens."

"There will be no _luck_ involved," Sephiroth replied, simply, taking the document from Adler. "We _will_ get Genesis and Zack away from them. We _will_ destroy The Ring."

Adler smiled slightly. "Right."

**A_ _ _N**

** Julian Jake volunteered to be the one to create a distraction. **He said he had an idea that may just keep Anderson and his cronies busy. Angeal reminded Julian to distract the guards as well, so there would be no chance of a hostage situation. Ben, of course, was going to go after Daniel Marks. After that, Julian and Ben would begin evacuating everyone ((including themselves)); killing as many Ring members as they could find- they would leave no member alive. Sephiroth and Angeal would rescue Genesis and Zack, burn the Warehouse to the ground- and then go after Sheldon Anderson.

The Cadet Corp area was as silent as a tomb. Julian, as stealthy and quiet as ever, melted into the darkness of Warehouse 81 as they approached. Sephiroth nodded at Ben and murmured, "Remember what we went over. You and Julian are to get Daniel and the Cadets out. Nothing else. Understood?" Sephiroth asked in a voice barely above moving his lips. Ben nodded. His eyes were full of fire.

**A_ _ _N**

"**Warehouse 81" was actually a gargantuan apartment complex, turned into a mostly "unused" Warehouse soon after it had been abandoned. **The massive structure stood almost menacingly on the edge of the Cadet Corps. In its prime ((and less twisted days)), it once housed over five-hundred Cadets and the entire staff before ShinRa decided that it did not want all its men stationed in one place. The building had been left to rot, as nobody seemed to feel the need to tear the damned thing down.

Now, the building, according to Zack and Marshall's drawing, it housed not only Sheldon Anderson, but also the members of The Ring that were not part of ShinRa at all. It housed also the victims slated for torture and death. Daniel Marks would be in one of the various "torture houses," inside the Warehouse. Genesis and Zack were probably in the main "auditorium," where the murders were to take place tonight. If not there, then the best guess was that they would be on one of the highest floors.

In Marshall's chicken-scratch handwriting, it noted thus:

_In the entire complex, I have been warned that there are traps around every corner. However, the Runners have reported that the higher you go, the more deadly and the more traps are hidden. For on the highest floors, it is said that it is where Anderson and his "favorites" are hidden._

In addition to the map and the letter ((which Angeal carried in his pocket since finding it)) Marshall had apparently left a hidden message in his room. Before going down to the Cadet Corps, the group had unsealed Marshall's room and entered, finding it as immaculate as ever. On his bed was a laptop- Marshall's personal laptop. Deep in the SOLDIER files was a message from Marshall that had been labeled "For SOLDIER 1st Class" in a different font and different style than the others.

The password was "Ring." It was another letter- but this time, one from Marshall himself. A recorded message that was dated the very same day he was murdered.

**A_ _ _N**

**Marshall Willowstaff had shoulder-length, dark chocolate brown hair and even darker eyes.**He was wearing a white, sleeveless turtleneck and jeans. His shotgun was belted across his back, and his staff leaned against the bed beside him. He sat on the very place he would leave his laptop after his message.

_ "My fellow 1__st __Class SOLDIERs, if you are truly them, I bid you, listen to me," _Marshall began in his usual low, gentle, but firm tone. _"My time is up, for this very day, I know, is the day I return to the LifeStream." _He said this matter-of-factly, as if it didn't bother him- but his eyes were sad.

Unbearably sad. He looked close to tears.

"_Before that happens, I have something I must tell you all, something that may yet save so many innocents from being tortured and then murdered, like I was. Like so many children before me were. I hope that one day, if not soon, then within this year, this message is found, so that no more blood is shed, and no more innocent children are destroyed. This message, when ended, will unleash a powerful virus on this computer, destroying the laptop and this message completely, as if it never existed. So, I beg of you all, listen to me and what I have to say." _

"_Within the Cadet Corps, the Warehouse 81 stands. Within it, horrible abuses are carried out by a man fired by ShinRa. His name is Sheldon Anderson, former Captain. He is a brutal, cruel man, one who has caused much suffering. He is the mastermind behind the Ring, a brothel that runs out of ShinRa and into Midgar and the slums below. The Ring forces the Cadets and sometimes 3__rd__ Class SOLDERs under his control to sell themselves to other men. If one refuses to do so, he is raped, tortured, and ultimately murdered, his body fed to monsters that lay in wait in the Wastes."_

"_I was once a Captain myself, and I have seen firsthand what the Ring is capable of. I transferred to 1__st__ Class SOLDIER after I was attacked myself." _As if to prove what he was saying was true, Marshall took a small cup of water, and poured it over his left arm. Scars, thin and many, began to appear on that arm. Marshall did the same to his face and other arm. _"You see, these scars were made from not only that one encounter, but from many years of the same kind of torture."_

"_I am not doing this because I am bitter about the things that happened to me. These scars are well hidden, none but those who have seen them themselves know about them. I am not afraid to die, to return to the LifeStream. I am dying from their poison already- I shall be dead this time tomorrow regardless of whether or not I go to Wutai to be ambushed and murdered by the Ring disguised as Wutai warriors. I do this because I want those already dead and gone, those spirits disquieted by Sheldon Anderson, to rest easy at last. I want to be able to rest in death, not lust for revenge that I shall never taste for myself."_

"_For you, my fellow 1__st__ Class SOLDIERs, I leave one of the best kept secrets in ShinRa history. Within the black leather-bound spiral journal under my pillow are details of the Warehouse 81, regarding their secrets and their plans and their traps. I hope that you all would grant thus my dying wish: destroy the Ring, to allow not only I, your comrade, but those whose lives were destroyed by the Ring already, the chance to rest in peace. This I beg of you."_

"_It's time to open your eyes. Open your eyes to the terrifying world around you. It is time to prove to the Cadets that you care- that their lives are not just tools to be used."_

Marshall Willowstaff gives them a shaky smile. A sparkling, solitary tear runs down his cheek._ "I have put young Zack Fair in charge of the Runners. Angeal, forgive me for putting your student in danger, but he is the only boy capable of doing what I have charged him with. I hope against everything that you all survive and live and that no more lives are taken by the Ring…"_

The SOLDIER looks up as there is a sharp tap on his door, followed by a voice, muffled by the closed door. Marshall's face turns serious and he wipes the tears from his eyes. He looks back at the recorder and nods once. _"Goodbye, SOLDIER 1__st__ Class. I hope that you will heed this message, and stop the Ring." _With that, Marshall saluted the recorder, and pushed something on the computer.

Instantly, just like Marshall had promised, his laptop crashed and turned off the moment he closes the laptop recorder. After examining it, Ben said that the components inside the deepest core of the computer had been badly corrupted, and that the laptop would never run again.

**A_ _ _N**


	30. Those Who Care

**Final Fantasy VII: Something Wicked This Way Comes.**

**Summary: "((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) **As things finally start to heat up in more ways than one, and world-shattering decisions are made, and as the ShinRa's top 1st Class Generals finally open their eyes to the terrifying reality of The Ring, they learn not only of a sacred promise, but of the sacrifice made by the man who they only knew as SOLDIER, a man who gave his freedom and his life for others, and of a beautiful letter, handwritten by a desperate young hero-to-be, who pleads not for his life, but that of the man he treasures above his own life. Will the remaining 1st Classes make the right decision- and is even more suffering in order? Or will they all just be included in the final body count?"

**Warning: **"This will be a Yaoi ((male x male)), first off. It will have rape, reference to rape and childhood abuse, and also implied rape. There is a reason that this Fanfiction is rated "M," and by continuing to read this story, I am no longer responsible for any offense taken by the manuscript, and will not receive any more complaints and/or hate mail because you have hereby been warned."

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters so don't haul off and think I do. However, the following characters are actually mine, whether or not these characters actually appear in this particular story, so I hope not too see ((as flattering as it would be, actually)) a copied character of mine without my _written_ consent: 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Captain Daniel Marks, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**Author's Note:** To Zexydemyx66, who had an awesome review moments after posting. I'm already far ahead of you, dude! I'll have this finished today. Sorry if it gets a little creepy- and sob worthy.

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Thirty: Those Who Cared.**

** Ben, after watching the message left by Marshall, was all fired up and ready to go. **He knew that Marshall and Daniel cared more about the Cadets than anyone, perhaps even old Ben himself. He knew that the Ring was far too overconfident than to just dispose of Daniel like they did with the rest of Daniel's team, and so was hidden inside the Warehouse somewhere.

Ben knew where to look.

Weaving his way expertly through the traps, relying on memory, instinct, and the map, he found himself in front of a locked door. Using his "skills," Ben masterfully cut the lock and entered the room silently and quickly- intent on grabbing Daniel and getting the hell out of this God-forsaken place.

What he saw terrified him.

In front of him, on a stone table, was an open coffin. Inside it, clothed in nothing but the bottoms to his Cadet Captain uniform, was the missing Daniel Marks. The poor man looked like a skeleton. His bones stuck out oddly from starvation, and one could clearly see all of his ribs. His knees looked like awkward little bumps on twigs. His face had sunken in. He had clearly been beaten and tortured countless times over the period of his captivity- some of them were months old, festering or already scarred, and some of them were new, still bruised and bleeding.

For better or for worse, Captain Daniel Marks was still alive.

**A_ _ _N**

**Julian Jake, as a Physician, had seen death, dying, and of course, dead people, before. **It was in his job description, for Gaia's sake. He had years and years under his belt. But that didn't mean that the guy was prepared for what he saw next.

_The work of a madman… _so thought Julian Jake as he made his way down past the rows of bodies. _None of these boys look to be even eighteen yet. None of them are younger than fifteen, excepting three or four. They must weed out the ones who never get to be Cadets and take them here… _Julian shuddered. They had all died in the past six or seven days, upon closer examination. Julian had a talented eye, and with all these years under his belt… he was a "pro," as sick as that sounds.

A whimper made Julian nearly jump out of his skin. Turning around, he found the source- a poor boy, probably only sixteen years old, was laying about three rows away. Julian all but ran to his side.

The poor thing was emaciated. Starved-looking and obviously in a lot of pain. His eyes widened as he saw Julian Jake, but he couldn't do more than whimper- he couldn't speak. His eyes were a dull dark brown and he had shoulder-length dark hair. He looked a little like Marshall had when he was younger, Julian thought. He looked the boy over and realized that he was far too late to save him.

The boy grabbed hold of Julian and wept. He knew Julian- every Cadet knew Julian. The Physician was not only kind, but he was their hero. He saved them when none of the scientists did. He was the reason that so many of them got saved on the field.

Julian took the boy in his arms. As a Physician, and as a Human being, his heart went out to the boy whom he could not save. He felt terrible- he knew the boy would only suffer more if he left him here. Very slowly, Julian pulled out a small syringe he knew he'd need- it would stop the boy's heart and give him a very fast, painless death. _"I'm sorry… I couldn't save you... but rest assured… the ones who did this will be punished."_ Julian murmured. The boy grinned weakly at him with the last of his strength.

_"I'm glad… you're one of those…who care."_ The boy whispered, allowing Julian to inject the special serum into his neck. His grateful eyes slid closed.

Julian held back his tears, and lay the boy back down.

He had a job to do.

**A_ _ _N**


	31. Reunited Part I

**Final Fantasy VII: Something Wicked This Way Comes.**

**Summary: "((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) **As things finally start to heat up in more ways than one, and world-shattering decisions are made, and as the ShinRa's top 1st Class Generals finally open their eyes to the terrifying reality of The Ring, they learn not only of a sacred promise, but of the sacrifice made by the man who they only knew as SOLDIER, a man who gave his freedom and his life for others, and of a beautiful letter, handwritten by a desperate young hero-to-be, who pleads not for his life, but that of the man he treasures above his own life. Will the remaining 1st Classes make the right decision- and is even more suffering in order? Or will they all just be included in the final body count?"

**Warning: **"This will be a Yaoi ((male x male)), first off. It will have rape, reference to rape and childhood abuse, and also implied rape. There is a reason that this Fanfiction is rated "M," and by continuing to read this story, I am no longer responsible for any offense taken by the manuscript, and will not receive any more complaints and/or hate mail because you have hereby been warned."

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters so don't haul off and think I do. However, the following characters are actually mine, whether or not these characters actually appear in this particular story, so I hope not too see ((as flattering as it would be, actually)) a copied character of mine without my _written_ consent: 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Captain Daniel Marks, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Thirty-One: Reunited ((part I)).**

** Sephiroth made his way quickly up the steps leading to the top floor. **His enhanced abilities as the General of SOLDIER had made it virtually impossible for any traps to get at him. He knew now that Sheldon Anderson would be lurking around, maybe with some guards of some sort- but for some reason, he had not encountered anyone yet. At all. He was beginning to wonder if he and the others had been tricked, but quickly discarded the thought- Marshall couldn't have lied, nor could he have been wrong.

His cell beeped once and the message was from Angeal: **I've got him.**

Sephiroth relaxed slightly- Angeal had found Zack. The two had separated immediately after slipping into the Warehouse. Now all he needed to do was find Genesis. They would regroup with Julian and Ben after destroying the facility. They would alert the Turks ((who were on their side)) and inform them of their actions after finding ((and killing)) Sheldon Anderson. For some reason, even the honorable Angeal wouldn't even think about leaving that sick, psychopathic rapist alive after they found him.

The silver-haired General slipped in and out of all the rooms, knowing that by process of elimination, Genesis had to be in one of them- he'd checked out all the rooms below already, just in case. As he reached the last door, Sephiroth took a deep breath…

_Slam! _Something pale white, thin, and dark red barreled at him, knocking Sephiroth off his feet and into the ground with a shockingly loud noise.

_"Sephiroth!"_ The voice was raspy, dry- and confused. Sephiroth looked up in amazement. Genesis was looking down at him with a somewhat horrified expression on his face. _"Sephiroth?"_ He said again, disbelievingly as he tried to stand back up. His body gave at that moment and Sephiroth just barely caught him. "I've got you, StarGazer." Sephiroth said, gently, helping Genesis get slowly back up on his feet.

"Damn you, my Songbird… you just ruined my great escape…" Genesis murmured, softly, smiling wearily ((and somewhat gratefully)) into Sephiroth's shoulder. His body gave yet again and Sephiroth tightened his grasp to ensure Genesis didn't collapse.

From what Sephiroth could see, Genesis was in bad shape. His body was covered in bruises and scratches- probably because Genesis had fought back. His body was thinner than Sephiroth remembered and Genesis' breathing was uneven and labored- as if someone had their hands around his throat and Genesis was struggling to breathe.

"Sephiroth… how did you know?" Genesis asked quietly, his voice growing serious despite his trouble breathing. His tired eyes glowed oddly as his body relaxed against Sephiroth's. "You, Marshall, Zack, and Daniel Marks left clues," Sephiroth replied, growing slightly alarmed as Genesis breaths suddenly became rapid and even more uneven than before.

Sephiroth lowered Genesis onto the floor, knowing he only had minutes until someone realized Genesis had escaped. "Your breathing…you need to control it," Sephiroth said, trying not to sound as alarmed as he suddenly felt. The auburn-haired man shook his head, letting out a gasp. "The poison-" He managed to whisper painfully through his rapid breaths, "-the poison," he whispered again, clearly frustrated with his inability.

"It's alright, take your time," Sephiroth murmured, gently. "I know you're hurt. I'm going to get you out of here before anyone can hurt you anymore. I promise."

Genesis smiled slightly at him, lips curling. "My friend…your desire, is the bringer of life… the gift… the gift of the Goddess…" Genesis' body suddenly tensed and he coughed, spraying blood. His breaths became even tenser, more difficult.

Then he went limp. His eyes were still open.

Before Sephiroth could even react, even make sure Genesis was even still breathing, there was a scream from a few doors down, like someone was about to be killed. Some doors down, one slammed open, revealing a black-clothed man. He was pale, like a ghost-

Or a demon.

The man slashed at whoever was screaming with the gargantuan scythe he carried. The screaming stopped suddenly as the man swung… and blood began to pool around the man's feet. He hadn't noticed Sephiroth yet… until he turned toward them.

Even years later, Sephiroth could have sworn his heart stopped for a few seconds. The two of them stared at the scythe-wielding man for a long moment, and he stared almost dumbly back. Then he raised the scythe and began lumbering toward them, murder clear in his eyes. Sephiroth stood, leaving Genesis lying safely by the door. He summoned the Masamune, and prepared to fight.

Far away, someone else screamed.

**A_ _ _N**


	32. Reunited Part II

**Final Fantasy VII: Something Wicked This Way Comes.**

**Summary: "((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) **As things finally start to heat up in more ways than one, and world-shattering decisions are made, and as the ShinRa's top 1st Class Generals finally open their eyes to the terrifying reality of The Ring, they learn not only of a sacred promise, but of the sacrifice made by the man who they only knew as SOLDIER, a man who gave his freedom and his life for others, and of a beautiful letter, handwritten by a desperate young hero-to-be, who pleads not for his life, but that of the man he treasures above his own life. Will the remaining 1st Classes make the right decision- and is even more suffering in order? Or will they all just be included in the final body count?"

**Warning: **"This will be a Yaoi ((male x male)), first off. It will have rape, reference to rape and childhood abuse, and also implied rape. There is a reason that this Fanfiction is rated "M," and by continuing to read this story, I am no longer responsible for any offense taken by the manuscript, and will not receive any more complaints and/or hate mail because you have hereby been warned."

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters so don't haul off and think I do. However, the following characters are actually mine, whether or not these characters actually appear in this particular story, so I hope not too see ((as flattering as it would be, actually)) a copied character of mine without my _written_ consent: 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Captain Daniel Marks, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Reunited ((Part II)).**

** Angeal was not in a good mood. **At all. He'd been wandering the Warehouse for what felt like hours without finding Zack, and this only worsened the 1st Class' already dark mood. He felt like he was going in circles. His patience was running dry quickly,

As he rounded the corner, Angeal spotted another one of those scythe-carrying giants. Silently, he dived behind the corner again and allowed the giant to go passed him again. He easily went around it as it hung around, back turned toward him.

He saw Marshall Willowstaff leaning against another door, and sighed. The "ghost," had been following him around since the second floor- appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Marshall wouldn't answer any questions and wouldn't lead Angeal to Zack, which only served to aggravate Angeal further.

Marshall looked just a little different than he had in the video he left them. His eyes glowed with a more knowing, less frightened, less sad, way. He was still wearing his sleeveless white turtleneck, but this time, his scars were showing- almost proudly. The scars were stark white against Marshall's pale skin, twisting like snakes across his arms. He wasn't smiling, but looked close to it.

Marshall blinked at him as Angeal reached for the doorknob.

_He's not in here._ The ghost informed him.

Angeal cursed again.

_You're close, Angeal, very close._ Marshall assured, softly. _But you must be prepared for what you see. Zack is in bad shape. I fear you shall loose yourself if you see him unprepared._

"What do you mean, 'loose myself?'" Angeal muttered back.

_I cannot say._

Angeal couldn't help but roll his eyes at the dead SOLDIER. Death had not mellowed Marshall out, that's for sure. He was still more worried about Angeal than he was about himself. He was still (almost) as cryptic as Genesis used to be. _"At least tell me why you're even here." _Angeal said.

_I am not sure. I appeared here shortly after my death. I believe I was sent back to ensure the safety of the future by helping you and Sephiroth reunite with your friends, and destroy the Ring once and for all... then again, that's only my guess._

Angeal cursed once more.

**A_ _ _N**

** Julian sighed as he found yet another room full of bodies- all of them either dead, dying, or so heavily drugged out of their minds it would be impossible to wake them. **He had known this was going to happen, and was glad that by his calculations, only about a hundred out of several thousand of all of the Cadets were even here or involved in the Ring. _If Sephiroth hadn't told me not to do anything... _Julian thought, bitterly.

He ducked under one of the tables when he spotted another giant Scythe-carrier coming in his direction. _What the hell are these things? _Julian thought, unholstering his shotgun.

He had a distraction to make. _Might as well do it with a bang. _Julian thought warily. From this distance away, Julian could easily take off it's head with one shot.

_Three...two..._

**A_ _ _N**

** Marshall looked up so suddenly that Angeal thought they were being attacked. **When he turned and saw no one, he glared at Marshall, eyebrows raised. Marshall didn't even look back at him as he spoke.

_Come now. You are out of time. The Lummox will be here soon._

"Lummox?"

_The Scythe-carrying monsters._

"What are we waiting for then? Lead the way."

_ Are you prepared to face Sheldon Anderson?_

"I am."

Marshall seemed caught off guard, and he turned to face Angeal with an odd look in his eyes. But he didn't try to argue. _Go up the next two flights of stairs. You shall find Zack in the first door on the left. Sheldon Anderson will send the Lummox after you. To kill the Lummox, you must remove their heads. You cannot miss or strike another body part. If you do, they will grow two times their size and even more ugly and powerful. And whatever you do, don't let that happen._

With that, Marshall Willowstaff vanished.

**A_ _ _N**

** Angeal had the feeling Marshall Willowstaff had indeed known exactly where Zack was the entire time. **The fact didn't really anger him, knowing that Marshall had really cared about Zack and the other Cadets. Marshall had always been too kind for his own good...

Angeal shook the thoughts out of his head and continued along, expertly avoiding the Lummox on his way. The monsters were large and dangerous, but not too intelligent. They were also apparently deaf and blind because Angeal could easily sneak past one without being caught.

As he opened the door to the room where Zack was being held, Angeal found himself holding his breath. A whoosh of fridgid, icy air blew past him as he entered.

Zack was lying on his back. His body was thinner than Angeal remembered it. Though Zack had only been in the claws of the Ring for three or four days, it felt like a lifetime- probably to them both.

The boy had obviously been put through hell these past few days. His body was covered in bruises and lash-markings, especially on his shoulders. The fabric of his shirt had been torn and ripped beyond repair, as if when attacked, his attacker just tore off whatever was in his way. Zack's eyes were tightly closed and he was muttering under his breath.

_"Not going to tell... won't tell... have to kill me..." _Angeal pulled the boy into his arms. When he did so, he could have sworn Zack gave a weak smile and murmured, "Told you so," under his breath. Zack's eyes opened slowly and when he saw Angeal, the smile grew larger, and much to Angeal's astonishment, Zack didn't even look surprised to see him.

"Hey..."

"Hey." Angeal replied, softly.

"Thought I told you to not come..." Zack murmured, resting his head on Angeal's shoulder as he spoke. As Angeal looked over him, he realized that Zack probably hadn't slept at all during these past few days of captivity. He felt a surge of anger- another reason to find Sheldon Anderson.

"Well, I did. And I'm going to get you out of here." Angeal responded, trying to sound cheerful.

"Promise me you won't let me go." Zack said, suddenly.

"I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart."

Zack looked satisfied and closed his eyes. Soon his breathing steadied and he seemed to fall asleep right there, with a small smile gracing pale, colorless lips.

Only his wounds, fever, and trembling alerted Angeal to his student's suffering now.

**A_ _ _N**


	33. Breathe!

**Final Fantasy VII: Something Wicked This Way Comes.**

**Summary: **"((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) As things finally start to heat up in more ways than one, and world-shattering decisions are made, and as the ShinRa's top 1st Class Generals finally open their eyes to the terrifying reality of The Ring, they learn not only of a sacred promise, but of the sacrifice made by the man who they only knew as SOLDIER, a man who gave his freedom and his life for others, and of a beautiful letter, handwritten by a desperate young hero-to-be, who pleads not for his life, but that of the man he treasures above his own life. Will the remaining 1st Classes make the right decision- and is even more suffering in order? Or will they all just be included in the final body count?"

**Warning:** "This will be a Yaoi ((male x male)), first off. It will have rape, reference to rape and childhood abuse, and also implied rape. There is a reason that this Fanfiction is rated "M," and by continuing to read this story, I am no longer responsible for any offense taken by the manuscript, and will not receive any more complaints and/or hate mail because you have hereby been warned."

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters so don't haul off and think I do. However, the following characters are actually mine, whether or not these characters actually appear in this particular story, so I hope not too see ((as flattering as it would be, actually)) a copied character of mine without my _written_ consent: 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Captain Daniel Marks, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**Author's Note: "All right, people, the time has come. I'll finish this story if it kills me. ****I'm totally sorry for not doing it sooner while you guys loved me, but I swear I'll make it up to you guys- my writing has improved in the last few months, and I intend to show how- I'm gonna give you a teaser by re-writing the last chapter that I left for you all… three months ago. Chapter Thirty-Three: Breath! Enjoy and rejoice, for I have returned to you with a great vengeance… nah, I'm kidding. :D"**

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Breath!**

**K****illing the scythe-carrying monster was easier than Sephiroth thought it was going to be- the damn thing was big, mean, and ugly, but it was also slow and stupid. That combination seemed to cancel the danger out.**

Sephiroth returned to Genesis' side as quickly as he could. He knew time was running out- surely, Julian and Ben were already out, and since Angeal had already rescued Zack, Sephiroth was absolutely sure that Shelton Anderson wasn't just going to stand back and wait for his empire to come crashing down around him.

The silver-haired man knelt beside his lover only to find that something was seriously wrong- Genesis had paled to a new shade of white, and… he wasn't breathing.

_Genesis _wasn't _breathing_.

Sephiroth couldn't even begin to name the feeling that passed through him as he stared down at Genesis. It was beyond shock, beyond pain, beyond any describable feeling.

Time seemed to stop, and everything went as silent as a tomb. Nothing mattered anymore to Sephiroth except for his lover- lying dead before him.

He couldn't be... _he couldn't_... Genesis...

"Genesis, breathe!" Sephiroth commanded urgently as he pulled the limp body toward him and performed CPR. Despite his frantic efforts, Genesis remained unresponsive. The auburn-haired man's tear-filled eyes were still half-way open, but they saw nothing.

"Genesis... don't go..."

Absolutely _nothing_ happened as Sephiroth continued trying to revive Genesis. This _couldn't_ be real. Genesis _could not_ have... this _wasn't_ supposed to happen! Genesis _couldn't_ be... _not_ after everything they'd been through together. He just _couldn't…_

**A_ _ _N**

**I****t was like walking into somebody else's nightmare. **When Angel turned the corner, with Zack in his arms, Angeal quickly realized that the only thing that could make the General of SOLDIER look so... _defeated._.. was Genesis.

Specifically, Genesis being hurt... or worse.

His sudden answer came to him suddenly, making him lean against the wall in shock, grasping Zack closer to him, unable to imagine what Sephiroth was going through.

_It can't be..._ Angeal thought._ It can't be._

_...he can't be dead._

Very slowly, Sephiroth turned away from Angeal to focus on Genesis. The redhead was lying against Sephiroth. His body was completely limp. His eyes were only half-way open, and glassed over with tears that had refused to fall when he lived. For the first time, they were, too, blank, sightless, and dark.

Angeal knelt down by Sephiroth, but couldn't remember what he was going to say as he did so. He looked from Sephiroth to Genesis, then back to Zack.

Time seemed to stop as cruel reality set in.

**A_ _ _N**

**"Are you leaving?"**_Sephiroth asked, softly._

_Genesis gave a small smile, turning his head._

_They were standing in the Banora White orchid that Sephiroth remembered seeing on his visit to Banora. Genesis had once told him that he and Angeal had met here years ago. This place had become their "secret base," and that they'd meet here to play during their childhood._

_Genesis turned to face him completely, and the smile faded ever so slightly._

"You came." _His voice was light, cheerful._

"Of course I did, my StarGazer." _Sephiroth instantly replied._

_At the nickname, Genesis smiled again._ "I have to go."

"Why?"

"Because someone is calling for me." _Genesis answered simply, gesturing beyond the orchid. He paused for a long moment, as if he were trying to remember something- his azure eyes brightened. _

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface… the wandering soul knows no rest."

"I don't want you to leave." _Sephiroth told him, gently._ "You don't have to leave."

_That made Genesis laugh- an echoing, real laugh. The first laugh that Sephiroth had heard from him since this whole thing began. It resonated in the orchid, like the tolling of church bells._

"You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me, Genesis."

_Genesis' smile faded a little, but it was still there. "I don't know how to explain it, Sephiroth. It's…" He paused, as if trying to think of something to compare it to._ "It's like being called out on a mission," he finally said. "A mission you've been looking forward to."

"I see… but there's no way you're coming back, is there?"

"No," _Genesis responded, softly,_ "I don't think I'll be coming back."

"Then stay here."

"Seph-"

"My friend, do you fly away now?" _Sephiroth interrupted, calmly._

_Genesis chuckled a little._ "To a world that abhors you and I?"

"All that awaits you…"

"Is a somber morrow…"

"Wherever the winds may blow."

_By this time, Genesis had stepped closer to him- and Sephiroth suddenly thought that this was a test. Like he was being tested for his loyalty to Genesis, and the price of either failing this test or passing it depended on Loveless- and the prize was his lover's life._

_Genesis gave a sly smile He turned from Sephiroth again, and recited another verse. _"My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left, the bow of the goddess…" _He turned his head, as if waiting for a response._

"My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey. In my own salvation, and your eternal slumber." _Sephiroth said, promptly, knowing this game._

_Often, when Sephiroth came back to their apartment, Genesis would be waiting for him. __One of Genesis' favorite games was to recite random verses of his favorite poem, and have Sephiroth recite the end of them. For some reason, Genesis never tired of it- and neither did Sephiroth._

"Sephiroth," _this time, Genesis' voice was shaking a little._ "The Ring will kill us all."

_So that was it… not only was Genesis testing Sephiroth himself, but also challenging him with the force of the Ring backing him._

"We will destroy them as we did last time. But this time, they'll be gone forever."

_Genesis turned away again as Sephiroth spoke._ "I'm leaving so I don't have to watch anyone else suffer," _his voice grew angry as he spoke, _"I've had enough of suffering."

_As if guided by mere instinct, Sephiroth moved forward, past Genesis- blocking his path._

"I won't let you go."

_Genesis looked up._ "Sephiroth..."

"I _won't_."

_Genesis stepped closer to Sephiroth and wrapped his arm around him. __The familiar scent of Banora White apples and cinnamon washed over Sephiroth and he returned the embrace gratefully._

"I don't want to be alone again... so don't go unless there's really no other way."

_Genesis caught Sephiroth in a tender kiss, and smiled, lips against his lover's neck, trying to comfort his lover._ "I'm so sorry, Sephiroth... but there's no way... it's too late..."

_The Silver General only tightened his embrace._ "I can't let you go."

_Genesis kissed him again. _"I know."

"I don't want to live without you."

"I know." _This time Genesis looked up at Sephiroth, eyes slowly filling with tears. _"I'm so sorry, Songbird... I just... I couldn't wait any longer... everything hurt so much."

"Isn't there anything I could do?"

_Genesis' tears spilled over. They burned like fire on Sephiroth's shoulder._

"They _hurt_ me, Sephiroth... in the way I thought... I'd never be hurt again." _The tears flowed freely as he admitted this. _"I couldn't fight back... I couldn't... they _laughed_ at me... they wouldn't let me go... Zack was begging for me and I couldn't help him... they forced me to watch them _hurt __him_."

_Fury boiled up within Sephiroth, but the General didn't let it get the better of him._

"They knew you were coming. When the Lummox came, I knew you'd come too... they specifically wanted to kill me... because they didn't want... they didn't..."_ Genesis' voice trailed off and Sephiroth felt Genesis' grasp on him tighten again._

"Didn't want what?"_ Sephiroth asked, softly._

"They didn't want you to find me alive."

_Sephiroth pulled Genesis as close to him as he could. __The Ring had truly wanted to take Genesis away from him. __They had done everything in their power to make sure that they took Genesis away._

"Genesis, I won't let you go."

_Genesis looked up, startled._ "Sephiroth-"

"I can't."

_Sephiroth slowly kissed away the tears. __He felt Genesis shiver under him and he smiled. _"I won't let you go. I'll drag you back if I must."

"Sephiroth... they'll kill us all."

_Sephiroth looked his lover straight in the eyes._ "No, they won't."

_Genesis stepped away from his embrace, and he smiled a little._ "It's going to be okay," he said, slowly, softly. _He turned his head, then shook his head._ "Promise me."

"It's going to be okay." _Sephiroth confirmed._

_Genesis was fading away now- and with him, the orchid around them was blending together, spinning faster and faster. __In the chaos, Genesis' voice echoed softly, with a clear finality._

"And nothing shall forestall my return."

_Those few words were all that was needed to made their dream shatter around them like glass._

**A_ _ _N**


	34. Of an Honorable Sort

**Final Fantasy VII: Something Wicked This Way Comes.**

**Summary: **"((An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story)) As things finally start to heat up in more ways than one, and world-shattering decisions are made, and as the ShinRa's top 1st Class Generals finally open their eyes to the terrifying reality of The Ring, they learn not only of a sacred promise, but of the sacrifice made by the man who they only knew as SOLDIER, a man who gave his freedom and his life for others, and of a beautiful letter, handwritten by a desperate young hero-to-be, who pleads not for his life, but that of the man he treasures above his own life. Will the remaining 1st Classes make the right decision- and is even more suffering in order? Or will they all just be included in the final body count?"

**Warning:** "This will be a Yaoi ((male x male)), first off. It will have rape, reference to rape and childhood abuse, and also implied rape. There is a reason that this Fanfiction is rated "M," and by continuing to read this story, I am no longer responsible for any offense taken by the manuscript, and will not receive any more complaints and/or hate mail because you have hereby been warned."

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters so don't haul off and think I do. However, the following characters are actually mine, whether or not these characters actually appear in this particular story, so I hope not too see ((as flattering as it would be, actually)) a copied character of mine without my _written_ consent: 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain Benjamin ((Ben)) Adler, Captain Daniel Marks, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**A_ _ _N**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Of an Honorable Sort.**

**G****enesis' eyes opened slowly, like he was unsure if it were really happening or not. **A bright contrast of silver and black made him smile a little and reach for it.

"I knew… you were coming."

A soft chuckle was his answer.

_Come on, _the voice said, _it's time to get up now._

A_ _ _N

**A****s Sephiroth helped Genesis back up to his feet, Angeal let himself breathe again. **"You just like seeing us panic, don't you?" He said playfully as Genesis looked up at him. The auburn-haired man smiled weakly, as if he'd fully expected Angeal to say that.

"Maybe just a little," Genesis admitted, softly. "But admit it, you thought I was dead."

Sephiroth gave Genesis a shake of his head. "Never do that again."

"I'll try not to."

Angeal just shook his head. He could feel Zack shifting in his arms, and he knew the boy was regaining consciousness. When he looked down, he noticed that the boy was looking up at him with midnight blue eyes- a flash of recognition.

"You… didn't let go."

Angeal smiled a little. Zack gazed at him with a serious look, and Angeal eased him to the ground. "Ow… easy on the back," he groaned as he got unsteadily to his feet.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Angeal asked, concerned as the boy stretched his arms.

"You're asking me that while a guy who just stopped breathing a second ago is doing the same thing," Zack pointed out. "Besides," he added with a small smile, "we'll get out faster if it's like this."

_"Angeal, Sephiroth? Come in! This is Julian Jake on the other end!"_

Sephiroth fished into his pocket and pulled out the cell. "This is Sephiroth. We have Zack and Genesis. Are you out yet?"

"_No_, I'm _not_ out! Julian responded, rather irritably. "I've got Lummox on _both_ sides!"

"Go for the head," Angeal advised through a cell of his own.

"I figured _that one_ out," Julian said. They could hear the firing of his shotgun on two fronts- through the cell and downstairs, under them. "If you're going to go after Anderson, I _think_ you'd better do it quickly! I've got _swarms _of Lummox and other hostiles coming in!"

"Call the Turks," Sephiroth answered, "Tseng will know what to do."

"You got it! Just _hurry_! I think they're-"

The line snapped.

Sephiroth closed the cell and put it back into his pocket. "Getting Zack and Genesis out of here will be difficult. Neither of them are in any condition to fight," he said, as Genesis gave him a weary glare, "I think it will be best if we let Anderson go for now."

"Are you nuts?" Zack demanded, as he steadied himself against the wall. "Anderson is the whole fucking reason we're here! If we don't stop him now, no one will! ShinRa will turn their back on everything again, just like they turned their backs on Willowstaff and Alex!"

"Zack's right," Genesis said, softly. "If we don't finish this now… everything we've suffered through to this point was meaningless, Sephiroth."

"Your safety, and Zack's, must be our top priority," Sephiroth answered, hesitantly. "And if that means letting Anderson go and tracking him down later-"

"Where's the honor in that?" Zack interrupted, bitterly. He looked over at Angeal with a hurt look in his eyes. "You were always going on about honor, weren't you? Willowstaff, Alex, and a whole bunch of people- some of them my friends," he added, angrily, "gave their _lives_ to take down Anderson. _What kind of SOLDIERs are we if we don't lay down ours, too?"_

Zack pushed himself off the wall, stumbled a little, and then regained his balance. "I'm going after Anderson, like Alex did," he announced, eyes bright with anger, "and I'm going to stop him."

Angeal glanced at Sephiroth, then stepped forward. "I'm with Zack," he declared, gently. "We need to take down Anderson."

Genesis smiled at Sephiroth as he, too, went to them. "Come on, Songbird," Genesis said, gently, "we all know you want to kick Anderson's ass as much as we do. None of us is going to be hurt, and none of us is going to die here," he said, pointedly. "Everything's going to be all right, remember?"

_Everything's going to be all right._

Sephiroth looked each one of them in the eyes as he considered them- as much as he hated it, Zack was right about this- a bunch of little kids, some more than half his age, were all willing to lay down their lives to take down Anderson.

Willowstaff had given his life.

Marks had lost his whole unit and had been tortured for months.

Julian and Ben were both fighting for their lives downstairs.

Zack and Genesis, victims of the Ring, were barely able to stand- and yet they wanted to fight.

_An honorable sort, indeed._ Sephiroth thought as he nodded at them after a long moment of silence.

"All right," he finally conceded, "We go after Anderson."

Zack just grinned back at him in response.

"Follow me, then." He said, already turning and half-limping up the next flight of stairs.

**A_ _ _N**

**B****enjamin Adler reloaded his shotgun and took aim at the closest Lummox's head- and took his shot. **Like the good shot he had always been, the Lummox's head exploded, and its body thudded to the floor, only to be replaced by a second one almost instantaneously.

_"Julian!"_ Ben called to the cover a ways behind him, where the Physician lay in wait with an unconscious Daniel Marks in his arms. _"Julian, did you get through to them?"_

_"Yeah, I did!"_ Julian called back, "_Tseng is on his way! He's bringing everyone he can with him!"_

_"Will- they- make- it?"_ After each word he spoke, Ben shot off a round, each one catching one of the lumbering Lummoxes in the head, most of the time causing its head to explode in a mess of gore.

_"No fucking clue!"_

_"Keep fighting, then! We can't let them reach Sephiroth and the others!"_

Ben shot off another one's head just as the entire building gave a serious tremor- like there was something big coming their way.

_"What the hell was that?"_ Julian called to him as the old Captain took aim again.

_"No fucking clue!"_ Ben answered back, just as another tremor shook the building.

The next tremor caused Ben's aim to be shaken off- he missed the Lummox's head and caught it's chest instead. Instead of dying or stopping, the thing's skin turned a sickly yellow color and roared at Ben, lunging at him and pinning him to the ground.

_Goddess damn-_

Everything went black.

**A_ _ _N**


	35. Come Here!

**Final Fantasy VII: Something Wicked This Way Comes.**

**Summary: **"(An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story) As things finally start to heat up in more ways than one, and world-shattering decisions are made, and as the ShinRa's top 1st Class Generals finally open their eyes to the terrifying reality of The Ring, they learn not only of a sacred promise, but of the sacrifice made by the man who they only knew as SOLDIER, a man who gave his freedom and his life for others, and of a beautiful letter, handwritten by a desperate young hero-to-be, who pleads not for his life, but that of the man he treasures above his own life. Will the remaining 1st Classes make the right decision- and is even more suffering in order? Or will they all just be included in the final body count?"

**Warning:** "This will be a Yaoi (male x male), first off. It will have rape, reference to rape and childhood abuse, and also implied rape. There is a reason that this Fanfiction is rated "M," and by continuing to read this story, I am no longer responsible for any offense taken by the manuscript, and will not receive any more complaints and/or hate mail because you have hereby been warned."

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters so don't haul off and think I do. However, the following characters are actually mine, whether or not these characters actually appear in this particular story, so I hope not too see (as flattering as it would be, actually) a copied character of mine without my _written_ consent: 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain Benjamin (Ben) Adler, Captain Daniel Marks, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Come Here!**

**T****he way to Sheldon Anderson's "level" as Genesis and Zack called it, was long.**

Cruelly so.

It was like going through a long, dark tunnel while knowing that a monster lay in wait at the end.

_"Goddess,"_ Genesis murmured, _"this seemed so much shorter when I came here."_

_"No kidding,"_ Zack muttered back, _"I could have sworn there wasn't a hallway here last time."_

A weak, weary chuckle was his answer.

Sephiroth listened to their quiet conversation as he kept an eye out behind them, making sure they weren't being followed- and then glanced back at Angeal. Ever since they'd set off upstairs, the normally stoic friend he knew was slowly growing more and more quiet and agitated- and what Genesis and Zack were talking about was clearly making it worse for him.

Quite understandably, his friend was losing it.

At that moment, just as a large, overly-ornate door emerged from the darkness of the hallway, like light at the end of a tunnel, Genesis suddenly stumbled, and though Sephiroth instantly made a grab for him and managed to catch him before he collapsed, the auburn-haired SOLDIER did not recover from this fall for several long moments.

He was in bad shape.

Whatever poison was forced into him, it seemed to be growing worse. Genesis' normally ever-alert, kind, bright azure eyes were glazed over in a strange, unconscious way. He moved with noticeably less grace and fluidity than Sephiroth had ever seen. When he stumbled, it was taking longer and longer for him to recover. And, worse of all, when he coughed, the blood was growing less watery and thicker.

He didn't have much time before-

_"Come here."_

At the sound of that icy, strong, deep voice, both Genesis and Zack instantly froze in their tracks. Genesis almost instinctively throwing out his arm to prevent Zack from going closer. His formally glazed over, unfocused eyes suddenly blazed with their former, almost defiant glory.

"It's _him_," Genesis said, mostly to Zack, azure eyes flashing to the boy, then quickly back at the large, ornate door in front of them. "_He_ knows we're here."

"Oh, man," Zack said, voice unusually high and frightened, "_He _sounds mad."

"Of course _he's_ mad," Genesis responded, "_He_ knows what we did."

Zack groaned. "_He's_ going to _kill_ us."

Before Genesis could respond, Sephiroth spoke up.

"Sheldon Anderson is not going to be killing anyone."

At the name, both Zack and Genesis flinched.

Angeal finally stepped forward. With his right hand on the hilt of the Buster Sword, he placed his left on Zack's shoulder. "Remember what I said, Zack."

The young 3rd Class relaxed a little, but still shook.

Genesis gave Sephiroth a worried look. "Sephiroth..."

_"Come here!"_

The voice was angrier now, less of a gentle call, and more like the scream of an enraged snake, and it echoed throughout the suddenly small, dark hall. Genesis' azure eyes widened in shock and fear, and Zack actually attempted to rush forward before being stopped by Angeal.

"_He's_ calling," Zack suddenly cried out, as Angeal attempted to restrain him, "_He's_ calling!"

"Sephiroth!" Genesis said, his voice barely above a shaken murmur, "Sephiroth, _he's_ calling."

Never before had Sephiroth seen Genesis grow so tense so quickly. The auburn-haired 1st Class had always been so calm, so genteel most of the time, but now he looked trapped.

_"I said come here!"_

It was if something inside them both had snapped at the same time, Genesis rushed forward, and Zack broke free of Angeal's protective grasp. Though Angeal and Sephiroth made a grab for them, the two made a break for it- rushing toward the ornate door.

"Zack! _No!_"

_"Genesis!"_

The ornate door slammed open with a huge bang after being pelted with a sudden powerful burst of Genesis' Firagra Materia, and Zack darted forward.

And so both of them vanished into the darkness.

**N._.S._.S**

**Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, you all probably hate me. But the wait was worth it, right?**

**Alright, so I've got plenty of thanks to go out. Let's see.**

**First, to all of you people who bore with me all this time, even though there wasn't much of a chance that you'll see how this ended. But now I really do promise that this story will be finished!**

**Next, to all those who Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed since November!**

**Thanks for staying with me!**

**Please enjoy the next few chapters!**

**N._.S._.S**


	36. The Tell-Tale Camera

**Final Fantasy VII: Something Wicked This Way Comes.**

**Summary: **"(An Angeal x Zack, Sephiroth x Genesis story) As things finally start to heat up in more ways than one, and world-shattering decisions are made, and as the ShinRa's top 1st Class Generals finally open their eyes to the terrifying reality of The Ring, they learn not only of a sacred promise, but of the sacrifice made by the man who they only knew as SOLDIER, a man who gave his freedom and his life for others, and of a beautiful letter, handwritten by a desperate young hero-to-be, who pleads not for his life, but that of the man he treasures above his own life. Will the remaining 1st Classes make the right decision- and is even more suffering in order? Or will they all just be included in the final body count?"

**Warning:** "This will be a Yaoi (male x male), first off. It will have rape, reference to rape and childhood abuse, and also implied rape. There is a reason that this Fanfiction is rated "M," and by continuing to read this story, I am no longer responsible for any offense taken by the manuscript, and will not receive any more complaints and/or hate mail because you have hereby been warned."

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters so don't haul off and think I do. However, the following characters are actually mine, whether or not these characters actually appear in this particular story, so I hope not too see (as flattering as it would be, actually) a copied character of mine without my _written_ consent: 1st Class SOLIDER Marshall Willowstaff, Cadet Captain Benjamin (Ben) Adler, Captain Daniel Marks, and Head Physician Julian Jake."

**N._.S._.S**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: The Tell-Tail Camera.**

**T****his was bad.**

_Extremely, extremely bad._

_ With Benjamin Adler lying as though dead on his right, and the Turks throwing everything they had at the Lummox but still somehow failing to kill any of them, and he himself badly wounded after being nearly crushed to death by the Lummox that had almost killed his grandfather, Julian Jake knew time was quickly running out-_

_ For everyone._

_ "Dammit," Julian hissed, pulling Ben along with him as he jumped over cover as the Lummox came back for another powerful blow, crushing the cover he had just been hidden behind. "Dammit!"_

_ Reloading his shotgun was not a good idea- and besides, he didn't have the time nor the strength needed to withstand the recoil of the damn thing- it would probably kill him faster the Lummox, with the injuries he had at the moment. Julian had no other resource now- The Lummox could easily crush him and his staff in moments._

_ The Turks were moving forward. Tseng, Reno, and Rude were all over the Lummoxes, but it didn't look like they were doing much damage- the Lummoxes were stronger than they looked, and the only way for them to get any chance to kill even one and gang up on it._

_Tseng shouted something that sounded like an order, but just as he raised his weapon, the Lummox slammed it's heavy scythe into his side, throwing him backward, into Reno. The both of them collided into the wall nearest Julian just as Rude also took a heavy swipe and collapsed._

_ Tseng's weapon lay at the Lummox's feet, and as Julian helped the now badly injured young Reno to his feet, Tseng took off for it, failing as the Lummox kicked him away, easily defeating him. Reno threw his Stunner at it, but it did little. Reno rushed to get Rude and barely made it back._

_ Julian tried using his communicator, but it only received static._

_ Beside him, the three injured Turks took cover, all three weaponless and all badly hurt. Tseng was quickly bleeding out from the slash in the middle of his chest from the Lummox's scythe, Rude was unconscious, and Reno sported several badly broken ribs and a huge gash on his arm._

_ "We gotta get out of here!" Reno called, "Call for backup, bossman!"_

_ "I know!" Tseng snapped back._

_ "It's getting closer!"_

Come on,_ Julian thought desperately, reaching for his shotgun and jumping out of cover even after Tseng made a grab for him and Reno shouted, "You nuts, yo?" over the roar of the Lummox,_

Come on!

_ The echo of the shotgun was the last thing Julian Jake heard before it was all over._

**N._.S._.S**

**A****ngeal turned his head at the sound of the shotgun firing.**

His brow furrowed at the deadly silence that followed.

"Oh, no," he said, glancing back at Sephiroth, "Julian-"

"We have to get Anderson first," Sephiroth answered, although he, too, looked concerned.

Anderson's "room" turned out to be an even bigger corridor, full of ornate items, papers, photographs, and even a few half-finished coffins bearing the names of to-be victims.

_Zack Fair_ and _Genesis Rhapsodos_ were among them.

"They couldn't have gotten far. But to be on the safe side, we're not splitting up this time," Sephiroth said, as he carefully examined the coffin with Genesis' name on it.

Surprisingly (besides the coffins, of course) the room looked just as Sephiroth imagined it. It was almost painstakingly clean flamboyant, and somewhat gaudy (much like Genesis' room used to be, Sephiroth realized with some apprehension).

The walls, however, were different.

They were a truly sick sight. There were photographs everywhere- like some disgusting shrine of the many victims- there had to be hundreds of them pasted everywhere. In every one of them, the victim was standing alone, hands behind his back, and smiling a forced smile.

Among them were photographs of Zack, Genesis, younger versions of Ben Adler, Daniel Marks, Marshall Willowstaff, and even some other familiar faces, like Julian Jake.

The photograph that caught Sephiroth's attention was one that stuck out slightly from the rest.

What he saw sickened and angered him.

Genesis had his back to the camera, but his head was strained back so he was staring into the camera with an uncertain, scared look. He was shirtless in the photograph, showing off the eerie, stark-white scar that read "SOLDIER" on his left shoulder.

On the back of the photograph, it was written:

_My little SOLDIER poses for the camera._

Sephiroth crushed the photograph into a ball and threw it onto the ground, anger blurring his vision for a split second, until Angeal suddenly called out to him.

"Sephiroth... you'd better come see this."

Turning away from the wall, Sephiroth made his way to Angeal, who stood at a small recorder hooked up to an even smaller television. The screen was black and white, and the CD that Angeal held out read 'Genny/Zack- Interrogation.'

Sephiroth watched in horror, as Angeal's fists clenched.

**N._.S._.S**

**S****helton Anderson turned out to be a tall, gray-haired old man with cruel, beetle-black eyes that shined with unabashed malice. **_He wore a pure white turtleneck and new-looking, dark blue jeans, and standard-issue, highly polished, high-heeled combat boots. He wore white gloves._

_ The camera followed his swift movements._

_ "Tell me who you told!" Shelton ordered. His voice was booming threatening and loud, as if he were shouting through an amplified megaphone. It was also, however, deep and commanding- like the voice that had made both Zack and Genesis panic so easily at the sound of it._

_ Genesis, wearing nothing but the black leather bottoms to his uniform, is tied to a metal chair. His eyes are closed and his chest is heaving- as though he is having trouble breathing. His eyes, however, are defiant and strong. As Shelton leans down and forces him to look him in the eyes, Genesis spits at him._

_ Shelton heaves the chair with surprising strength, tossing Genesis to the floor._

_ "What did you do?" Shelton demands in a high-pitched scream._

_ "Go... to hell," Genesis snaps back between gasps of breath. "I'm... I'm not telling you... anything!"_

_ Shelton grins sadistically. "Oh, you shall, regardless of if you want to or not."_

_ Genesis spits at him again, and the camera goes black for a moment._

_ Tell-tale sounds of gasping, dark chuckles, and pained cries came a little while after._

_ The camera came back on a little while later, showing Anderson lying on top of Genesis, completely unclothed, on the ground. Genesis was still struggling to breathe, even as he tried unsuccessfully to force the man off of him._

_ "You really have grown up, Genny," Anderson said, quietly, "Looks like we need a little more... persuasion."_

_ The camera darkened again as Genesis shouted something and a new, younger voice joined in._

_ "Come on," Anderson said, as the camera came back on. He was still on top of Genesis, but there was something going on- the way Genesis was staring proved it. "Maybe a little harder, Hatchet."_

_ Zack cried out, pleading, just as Genesis cursed him._

_ The camera blacked out again._

**N._.S._.S**

**The Masamune easily slashed through the television, cracking the screen.**

Sephiroth sheathed the sword just as Angeal placed his hand on the Buster Sword. Both men looked at each other, Angeal nodding in thanks and Sephiroth nodding the affirmative back.

"We're killing him," Angeal said as his fists clenched again. "Swear it, Seph."

Sephiroth nodded in agreement as he responded. "I swear it."

The two set off into the next room, leaving behind them the broken television set, a cracked CD, a mind full of images they would never be able to forget, and another reason to fight.

**N._.S_.S**

**Thanks for the Review, Zexydemyx66!**

**XD**


End file.
